The Big four: New year, new girl
by Hannananaannana
Summary: A new year means new things, new people. Merida DunBroch, "Hiccup" Haddock and Jack Overland have been through crap together and will always be together. Soon new girl Rapunzel Corona moves to their school and adds on to there trio and makes it the big four. With Rapunzel's new friends a lot can happen. Fights, parties, love and dark secrets. Big four Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat on the faded blue couch in his living room looking out the window. The view was pretty good but he wished for a better place than this rundown old apartment. His music was on as load as his ears could handle. He was thinking about tomorrow, school was starting again tomorrow.  
It was the Christmas holidays and jack had to admit it was pretty crap. Jack wasn't ugly, in fact he was the opposite. He had an angular face with cold but beautiful blue eyes. He had three lob piercings on one ear, two on the other with a conch piercing next to them and an eyebrow piercing.  
The one thing that stood out the most on him was his white hair. It was an accident but it ended up looking really cool.  
Sure he stood out but that was the way he liked it. He looked at the time on his phone, 12:37. He knew he'd never get to sleep.  
Soon he heard a large bang on the front door. "Shit". There was more banging. Then there was load shout. "WOULD YOU OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" It was his uncle Pitch.  
jack's mum died when he was 5, his dad soon took off leaving him and his sister, Emma, behind. Pitch had taken care of them ever since.  
Soon after they got into a car crash and Emma died while Pitch was driving drunk. Let's just say pitch has never been sober since.  
He got up and unlocked the door and let Pitch in. Pitch stumbled in pushing Jack away. "Looks like you've had fun," he said with an eyebrow raised. "Shut up dickhead" With pleasure, Jack thought. Pitch clumsily made it over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.  
"Where the hell is the food!?", he yelled as he started searching through the fridge and then the cupboard. "You need to go buy some"  
"No, I told you to go buy it. You little shit". Jack looked at him as if he had two heads. "No you didn't.."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said as he slapped him across the face. Pitch pulled out his wallet "Look there's forty bucks"  
Actually it was thirty but Jack was just surprised he had money.  
"Now tomorrow there better be food here or your sleeping up the fucking river, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!"  
Jack left for his room while massaging his face. "Have fun in hell" he said under his breath. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jack smirked.  
"You heard me", he said back as he walked into his room. Pitch narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands in anger.  
"Oh your gonna regret that"

-::-::-::-::-

All the lights started going out one by one downstairs and then Merida heard her mother walk up stairs. She smiled to herself.  
Finally, she thought. She got up out of bed and switched her lamp on. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.  
She went to her cupboard and threw on a T-shirt with some band on it, ripped jeans, dark blue converse and her favourite leather jacket.  
She grabbed her gym bag and checked everything was in there. "Crap my phone". She grabbed it from her bead side table and checked the time. 1:45. Before she left she had a look at herself. She had long red hair that was impossible to brush out cause it was so curly.  
Her nose was small and was spotted with freckles, her face was round and she had light aqua-blue eyes.  
She had two piercings on each lob and septum noes ring in the shape of a horseshoe.  
The only reason her parent's let her get it was because it was easy to hide. She sighed and wished she was better looking. "Can't get any better".  
She made sure she had everything once more, turned her light off and left without making a sound.

-::-::-::-::-

The old overgrown park was dark and full of noises. The only light there was an old light post in the middle of the park.  
Hiccup walked through the park until he came to a tree line. He started walking slowly down the slope to where he could see a girl sitting.  
He smirked to himself. He crept as close as possible and then he jumped, scaring the girl with a large scream. She bolted up with a scared expression. "Hiccup!" she punched him in the arm playfully. "Not funny" She had a cross look on her face. Hiccup just laughed. "Oh my God I got you good!" Soon she started giggling and shook her head. Hiccup's laughter soon melted away when he noticed what was in here hand.  
He looked at her with concern "Merida, you need to stop" She closed her eyes and looked away. A cigarette was burning in her hand.  
"I know, I know it's bad but I'm smoking a lot less" Hiccup grabbed the cigarette, threw it on the ground and stomped it out.  
She looked mad but secretly she was grateful. "Please don't tell Jack, if he found out it would be hell" He thought and then sighed.  
"Okay, only if it stops. I've lost a lot of people; I can't lose you as well" He looked down at the ground sadly. She hugged him.  
"I'll stop, for you and Jack" He smiled at her. "Thanks" She smiled back and looked at his green eyes.  
His auburn hair was shaggy and was usually in his eyes. He was skinny and only a bit taller then her.  
He wore a green jumper, brown jeans and a grey beanie. They both sat down and looked at the houses in front of them and beyond that the city. Finally Merida spoke "I really don't want to go to school tomorrow, it's gonna be shit and I have to put up with you, jack and bitchy Astrid"  
Hiccup looked away awkwardly. She realised what she just said. "I'm so sorry! I forgot about you and her, you know together.  
I wasn't thinking and you know I hate her, she hates me so.." Hiccup laughed a bit "No it's alright! God I've missed your accent"  
She giggled, she hated though. "No were not together anymore" She looked at him puzzled "what do you mean? Your not together?"  
"Yeah she dumped me on Tuesday" Her eyes widened "why the hell didn't you tell me! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I mean.."  
"No stop being sorry, it was gonna be either me or her" She looked at the ground "oh". Hiccup stared at her smiling.  
She's so gorgeous and hot too, he thought. Way out of my league though. Her eyes brightened and she reached for her bag.  
"Now I know you don't smoke but would you mind having a drink with me?" She pulled out a bottle of vodka. Hiccup smiled.  
"Hell yes! I need that for tomorrow" They both took sips one at a time, not caring how much they drank.  
She leaned on his shoulder and told him all the stuff she had done that week. Hiccup listened and laughed.  
He started talking about his holiday, how his dog, Toothless, almost ruined there Christmas tree. She burst out laughing at the story.  
She stared at him. How the hell are we friends? He's so hot and I'm, like, shit, she thought. Merida finally looked at the time.  
"Shit! I have to get back home before my Dad get's up for work" Hiccup looked a bit sad.  
"Oh right, fuck, my dad will be getting up soon too" he slapped himself. "Yeah they get up really early don't they?"  
"They do,I should head back too. Hey we should do this more often" She thought for a second and then nodded.  
"Yeah we should, tomorrow night okay?" He nodded "I'll try" They hugged and Merida kissed his cheek. He went red. "What was that?" She went red. "Sorry couldn't help it" She turned around, started walking home with one hand on her bag and the other holding the almost empty bottle.  
She turned her head. "I'll see you later, Hiccup". He got a glimpse of her face before she turned her head back.  
Her curly hair following her with a bounce. Jesus Christ she is gorgeous, he thought.  
As soon as he stoped staring at her ass, he turned around and started heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Sorry this took forever to post because i had a lot on my plate this week. if you do not like the story tell me why so i can improve. If you like it, please tell me. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Rapunzel woke up in a cold sweat screaming. She breathed heavily as she realised it was just a nightmare. It sure didn't fell like just a nightmare though. These nightmares would come and go, some worse than others. She started talking to herself to calm down.  
"Its just a 's not coming back to hurt me. How can she? She's in prison for gods sake!"  
She realised that was a bit weird to talk to herself but it some how worked. Her heartbeat went back to normal. She sighed.  
She looked over to her desk and there was Pascal in his home staring at her with one eye. She giggled at him. She got up and sat at her desk.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who's up" He looked at her sideways and started making his way up a roc to sit under the heat lamp.  
Pascal was a chameleon and was mainly green but would change colour from time to time. Rapunzel loved him a lot.  
She looked at her phone. 2:47. "I'll never get back to sleep now" Rapunzel moaned. "I need some water anyway"  
She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was the kitchen and then the lounge room.  
She grabbed a glass and filled it up from the tap. It felt nice down her dry throat. As she was drinking she noticed her mom was in the lounge room. She was asleep on their purple couch with her art book in her hand and her pencil case had fallen on the floor with coloured pencils spilled everywhere. Rapunzel smiled at her. She put her cup in the sink and walked over to her. She picked up the pencils and put them in the case.  
She then grabbed a blanket that was on the end of the couch and pulled it over her mom. She tucked her in and then carefully took her art book.  
It was a drawing of a humming bird that looked amazing. The colours of it's feathers were bright, beautiful and some what tropical.  
Rapunzel looked at it carefully then looked at her mom. She felt like slapping herself with the drawing.  
The colours of the humming bird were the same colours as her hair. It was her mom and Rapunzel loved it.  
Her mom, Ana, was quite beautiful with eyes that looked purple. Her hair was short and and colourful, making her stand out from the crowd.  
Rapunzel put down the book and went down the hallway straight to there art room with the desire to paint.  
Inside there were canvases everywhere, on the wall and floor, all different sizes.  
They were all painted in different colours and pictures but all beautiful.  
She went to the cupboard and in there on the shelves were coloured paint, paintbrushes and palettes.  
She grabbed what she needed and put it all down on the bench. She took a plain canvas from the corner and sat it on the easel.  
She stared at it for a minute in thought. She smiled and picked up a pencil to start drawing the outline.  
She drew carefully and after she had finished she picked up the paint and squirted it onto the palette.  
She looked at the colours and stuck her paintbrush in the yellow-gold and danced the colour from her paintbrush to the canvas.

-::-::-::-::-

By 6:03 She had painted two canvases. Her nightie had paint all over it, so did her face and hair but she didn't care.  
She was happy and impressed by her artwork. She had painted a flower that looked like a lily but wasn't.  
It was mainly yellow-gold but it also had pinks and purples in it. It was amazing to look at.  
The next one she painted had almost finished was a painting of a girl with long blond hair who was sitting in a tree staring up at the sky.  
There were thousands floating lights, lanterns, in the sky flying there way to the stars.  
The painting made you wish you were there with the girl watching those lanterns. She sat both the painting against the wall to dry.  
She cleaned up the palette, paintbrush and put the paints away. She needed a shower but her stomach thought it would be better if it were full.  
So she went off to the kitchen. She walked in to see her mom making herself some toast. She was surprised but happy she was awake.  
She smiled at her. "Morning Punzel. Not sleep well?" Rapunzel shock her head. "No no, I ah, just got up early and painted for a bit"  
Rapunzel was not good at lying to her mom. Ana looked at her sideways but went along with it with a nod. "Would you like some toast?" "Yes please" Rapunzel went to the fridge and got out the jam and apple-mango juice.  
She pored herself a cup and didn't bother asking her mom because she already had a cup of coffee.  
"After breakfast you should probably go have a shower unless you want to go for your first day looking like a paint bomb"  
Rapunzel laughed and thought she did look like one. "Yeah, I probably should. Are you excited for your first day too?"  
Ana nodded excitedly as she bit into her toast. "Yes I am really excited, I just hope they like me and my art"  
"Oh come on everyone likes you! You'll be fine and besides I'll be in some of your art classes so at least you know one of your students"  
Ana tilted her head at her. "It does kind of help that you're my daughter" Ana giggled and Rapunzel laughed.  
Rapunzel thought about her mom as she ate her toast. She was so happy she was her mom and she couldn't ask for anyone else.  
Thank you mom for everything, she thought as she finished up her toast.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an over size purple jumper with a sun on it, black and white striped leggings and pink high top converse. She decided to leave her hair out so I was kind of like another layer. Her hair fell past her but and was golden-blonde.  
Her bright green eyes shone with happiness. Though was really nervous but she was more excited. It was a new start.  
She found her bag and put all her books, pencil case and her P.E uniform inside. She checked herself in the mirror and made sure she looked all right. She then walked down to the front door to find her mom standing there waiting. "You already?" She nodded excitedly. "As ready as I'll ever be"  
Her mom looked at her outfit. "You look really cute" Rapunzel looked at hers.  
She wore a white shirt, green leggings, a pink scarf and a bright aqua jacket. "I love your outfit too" Ana smiled warmly.  
"Thank you. Now let's go already" Ana jumped up and down excitedly before they walked out the door. Rapunzel loved their car.  
It was a light blue bug. It was so different from everyone else's so she always knew it was hers.  
The car had been fixed up so it looked modern on the inside.  
She jumped in and as soon as her mom turned the car on she plugged in her phone and put on her music.  
"Oh my god I love this song! What is it called? Umm" "Oh it's Bang Bang and I love it to"  
Usually your mom should say something negative about a song like "Bang Bang" but Rapunzel's was different.  
As they started driving Ana listened to Rapunzel. She was better then any of those singers hands down.  
Ana started saying the rap and Rapunzel loved how good she was at rapping. She thought about what the day would be like.  
She was worried that it would be like her old school but she was still excited for her first day. Let's just say it was a new start to an amazing year.

**Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter will come a lot sooner. Hannananaannana out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack walked down the hallway trying to get to his locker. He was getting shoved by people trying to get to somewhere, which hurt and made him wince. Pitch defiantly gave him a lesson but it wasn't a fair one.

There were new kids everywhere trying to find their lockers and classrooms.

The popular kids were all standing together making out with each other, talking gossip and making fun of some of the new kids. Jack shook his head in disgust.

Everyone knew who he was. The white hair and piercings didn't help. He saw a bunch of girls staring and pointing at him.

He winked at them and watched them melt into giggles. He wasn't looking where he was going and got pushed over by some jock. "Watch it frosty"

He was on the ground on his hands and knees in pain. Got to act normal, people will get suspicious, he thought. He got up slowly and started walking again to his locker. Jack finally got there and put his books in and checked his timetable.

It was Pre Calculus up first. He grabbed a random book, his laptop and pencil case. As he was locking up his locker he heard a noise next to him. He turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was a girl, really pretty girl, trying to pick up all her papers and bag that she dropped.

She had long blonde hair and a slim figure. "Here let me help," he offered as he started picking up papers. On them were timetables, classroom numbers and teachers names. "Thank you so much. I was.." Her words trailed off as she looked at him.

His icy-blue eyes made her feel like she just froze to a piece of ice. He was tall and his white hair stood out on him the most. His piercings gave him a punk look which made him even more good looking.

"Well um I'm Jack, Jack Overland. You new here?" The girl realised she was still alive.

"Ah yeah I am new here and I'm Rapunzel Corona"

"Weird name but I like it" Rapunzel looked a bit surprised. "Really? Everyone hated it at my old school. I got, well, bullied. But now I've moved to a new home and this school with my new mom. She got a job here and is now the new art teacher"

Jack looked at her interested. "New mom? Did something happen?" Already he cared for her.

She felt a bit awkward. "Umm, I would rather not talk about it. Maybe some other time?" He seemed disappointed.

"Oh sorry, getting a bit pushy. Just letting you know you might not want to stick around me if you don't want to get bullied. Most of the guys around here hate me" She looked sadly at him. "No I wouldn't leave you because of that. Besides you're the first guy who's ever been nice to me like this"

"Really?"

"Well.." Her voice got trailed off by the sound of the bell. "Shit, first period." She looked annoyed.

"Sorry I'll talk better if you want" She shook her head quickly. "No it's not that I just can't read this timetable"

"Oh I can help with that" He studied the timetable carefully. "You've got Pre Calculus with me. Here I'll walk with you." He was happy she was in his class and so was she. "Thanks"

"No problem" They walked together as they pushed past other kids trying to get to their first class. A bunch of popular kids pushed passed them not caring and almost knocking Rapunzel over. Jack quickly grabbed her waist, not letting her fall. Her cheeks went red.

"Almost got run over there Blondie" She got balanced and looked at him weirdly. "Blondie? Seriously?"

"It kinda felt right" She smiled. She already had a friend and first period hadn't even started. She soon heard a large yell coming down the hallway.

"JAACCKKK YOU SURVIVED" There was a girl with red curly hair and a strong Scottish accent running down the hallway towards them. "Hey Merida. How the hell do you run that fast?"

Merida breathed heavily. "Actually the question is, how slow is Hiccup?" Who the hell is Hiccup? Rapunzel thought to herself."Well his leg doesn't help" Soon she saw a guy with green eyes and shaggy auburn hair pushing past people to try and get to them.

"Hey Jack! How's life been?" He puffed loudly as he tried to catch his breath. "It's pretty good" Jack was a master at lying sadly.

Rapunzel spoke up. "Umm hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona" She waved warmly at them. Jack widened his eyes at her. "Crap sorry I forgot to introduce you and double crap cause we are late for Calculus"

"So are we" Merida said pointing at herself and then Hiccup. The four of them ran down the hallway, pushing past people and trying not to kill anyone. "Sorry I should have introduced me self but I guess you already know that me name is Merida, Merida DunBroch" She spoke as if she wasn't even running "And I'm Hiccup Haddock. I don't even know how I got that nick name but it's just stuck"

Rapunzel already liked them both. She couldn't wait to sit down at lunch and talk to them. "Well it's great to meet you guys"

They made it to the classroom to find the teacher walking slowly down the hallway. "Thank God he's slow" Jack said with all walked in and sat at the back corner. "This lesson is going to be so much fun, you know? I feel it in my soul" Hiccup spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks king of sarcasm" Merida said as she punched him playfully.

"So what school did you come from Rapunzel?" Rapunzel cringed. "Ah Torre state school" Jacks stared at her, Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I played against them in volleyball, them wee motherfuckers. Lets just say they're the reason I'm not allowed to play volley ball anymore" Rapunzel laughed because she knew her old school would do something like that.

"Why did you have to go to such a shit school?" Jack asked worryingly. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something but closed it when the teacher walked in.

"Here we go" Jack whispered to Rapunzel.

The whisper gave her goose bumps for some reason. The teacher didn't bother to introduce himself or any of the new students, which made Rapunzel happy. She hated having to stand in front of everyone, let alone talk.

She could now get a good look at the three of them.

Hiccup had grey jacket over a green shirt and light blue jeans. She noticed something about his leg. It seemed skinnier then the other. Hiccup noticed her looking at his leg. He lent over and pulled up his jeans. Rapunzel looked a bit shocked.

He had a fake leg. No wonder he was slow. He mouthed accident to her and she mouthed back sorry. He shrugged as if it didn't bother him. It did though.

She looked over at Merida. She had on a leather jacket and a band shirt, which read Arctic Monkeys printed boldly in white. Some bleached shorts, fish net stockings, combat boots ad her horseshoe piercing toped it off perfectly. Merida looked intimating if she wanted to be but mainly she was really pretty, some might say hot.

Rapunzel noticed that she was staring at Hiccup. She looked at Hiccup and then back to her.

She officially shipped them both in her mind and went on to look at Jack.

Jack had a bored look on his face as they were taking notes. He had on a black jacket with a blue jumper underneath, skinny jeans and a black beanie.

His piercings made him look tough but Rapunzel knew on the inside he was a really sweet guy, bad but sweet. Rapunzel thought she stopped starring at Jack and actually get some work done.

-::-::-::-::-

That bell sounded like angles singing in hell. The teacher dismissed them all. Rapunzel packed up her stuff and pulled out her timetable.

"Hey Jack what do I have now?" Jack did his best not to laugh. "Good luck, you've got Spanish. I've got Health now."

Merida came over and linked arms with Rapunzel. "Don't worry lass, I've got that shit langue to. What you got Hiccup?"

"I have marketing, so you guys have a lot of fun and I'll go bash my head against my locker. See ya guys later" They waved back and said bye. Jack had to go too.

"I'll see you two at lunch okay?" They both nodded. "Under them stairs?" Merida asked. "Yeah defiantly, see you later" He made his way down the hallway and soon disappeared from sight.

"C'mon Blondie, Spanish is this way" They made there way down the hall to their next class. "You don't mind me calling you that right?" "Not unless you like me calling you read haired lass?" Merida laughed. "Oh that is perfect, that's a deal me friend" Rapunzel giggled.

"So under what stairs?"

"Oh yeah it's just the place where we usually hang out without anyone bothering us" Rapunzel understood why. She would usually hide out at the library and read all lunch.

"Sounds nice. You guys mind if I come? Because if you don't it's alright I can go.."Merida cut her off.

"Of course you can! Your our friend, my friend, there's no buts to that" Rapunzel smiled at her. She was so glad she was friends with Merida. "Thanks red haired lass" They both laughed

"No problem. Now let's go learn what Dora already taught us"

**Hey there! I'll try to post earlier more often.  
Hope you enjoyed and please review so i know if you guys like my stories or not.  
Hannananaannana out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! This chapter is a bit longer than usual. I wanted to try writing more, so more words or fine the way it is? There is bullying in this chapter so if you are offended please stop reading. Hope you like it!**

After Spanish and English, Rapunzel was half way through the day already. She was surprised how fast the day was going.

She was her locker when she ran into Jack. Literally.

"Whoa sorry! So you've survived so far?" He smirked. "Actually it wasn't that bad. I'm alright at Spanish and English was alright even though none of you were there but I met a girl called Elsa and she was really nice"

"Oh yeah Elsa's fun, her sisters in sophomore and speaking of her there she is" Rapunzel turned around to find a girl with two long plats kissing a tall, blonde headed boy. Rapunzel's smile fell. That's what I want more than anything Rapunzel thought.

"They're really cute"

"Yeah that's Anna and Kristoff. She's a lot better with him, what am I saying there meant to be together! After all the crap she got from Hans." Rapunzel looked puzzled. "Whose Hans?" Jack breathed heavily "A dickhead. He acted like he was prince charming to Anna but he only was with her for, well..." They heard someone behind them. "Sex"

It was Elsa.

"Hello again" "Hey Elsa, long time no see" She smiled at them both. She had on blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a gold necklace that had a blue gem on it . Elsa continued on the story.

"They almost did it but when Anna realised she basically punched him in the nose and ran home to me. Han's is to scared to even talk to me, let alone her and I don't think he'll be with anyone again. Well at least not here"

Elsa held a strong pose; just looking at her you knew she was powerful. Her hair was a very light blonde, almost white and her eyes were as blue as Jack's.

"You're a really good sister. I wish I had one like you" Rapunzel did want one a lot.

"Thanks but just letting you know there not as amazing as everyone says. They annoy the crap out of you, you annoy the crap out of them, you fight with each other and shit but then there's a thing were you have to love them no matter what"Rapunzel looked surprised.

"Don't worry though. Best friends are just as close. I have to go now. See you guys some other time" She walked of down the hall to a girl with long black hair who looked like she had Indian heritage.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked wanting to know other people at school. Jack looked where she was pointing.

"Oh that's Jasmine. She's nice and knows her music well, which instantly makes us friends. What about you, what music do you like?"

"Well I only just got my phone and I haven't really been able to listen to music before then so I just listen to popular music" Jack nodded. Never listened to music before? Jack thought. "Well look out for Merida cause she'll give you an education on our kind of music."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "I don't mind, to be honest I want to know other music. I don't want to be like everyone else"

Her green eyes shone and her smile made Jack feel okay, safe. "So where's the cafeteria?" Jack took a second to think back to the real world. "Ah it's just up here. We can get our lunch and then go to the stares. Sound good?" Rapunzel nodded. "Yep"

They walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Then for some reason everyone started moving to the sides.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel was confused. "It's the popular bitches and their queen" He rolled his eyes and moved to one side of the hall pulling Rapunzel by her hand behind him.

They held hands for the first time. Her hand was warm, small and soft. Rapunzel felt blood rush to her cheeks. Please don't let go Jack thought. She didn't.

They saw four girls walking down the hall as if it was the red carpet. "That's Aurora, Snow, Belle and Cindy. Belle and Cindy aren't bad but Snow doesn't have the guts to be a bitch to your face so she does it over facebook, twitter and somehow she finds your number and will never shut the fuck up. Aurora does that to but she also does it to your face. It doesn't help that their boyfriends are jocks"

Aurora had a smug but beautiful smile on her face that made Rapunzel want to slap it off. They all wore expensive clothing and bags. Aurora looked over at Jack and raised an eyebrow. No wonder guys fall for her Jack thought.

She looked at Rapunzel and made a face. "Eww, who the fuck are you?"

Jacks fist clenched. "Rapunzel" She said boldly.

"Question what the hell are you wearing?" Rapunzel's face fell. It's happening again Rapunzel thought.

"Question why the fuck does it matter to you?" Aurora rolled her eyes. "Wasn't asking you frost"

"It's Jack and you of all people should know that"

"Oh shut up" It was snow. "No one cares Snowflake" They started arguing louder and louder. People started to stare and point. This is why Rapunzel moved schools, to get away from this.

If this is going to me happen where ever I go, I'll just have to put up with it she thought. They were still arguing.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled out of anger. It felt good though.

Everyone stared at her, even Jack. "Nobody cares what the hell I'm wearing okay? So why don't you just go to wherever the hell your going and we'll leave, okay?" Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the cafeteria. Belle took Aurora and Snow by the hand and did the same.

-::-::-::-::-

"You didn't have to stand up for me. I've done it my whole life" It was true Rapunzel had been. She grabbed chocolate milk and put it on her tray.

"It's okay I wanted to. I hate them so fucking much"

"Oi language! Wouldn't want your parents to hear that now would you?" It was a cafeteria lady.

"Lucky for me Mrs they can't really hear me. Mom's dead and the other is somewhere else" Rapunzel almost dropped her tray. She didn't expect him to be so open about that. The Cafeteria lady rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't need the drama. Get out of here, Next!" They both walked out of the noisy cafeteria and turned left to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. About your parents"

Jack looked away from her. "It's okay. I was young so I only remember bits about my mom. cancer took her and quite frankly I don't care about my Dad. He ran off after that"

Rapunzel felt like crying, she didn't know that he was like her.

"My parent's died in a car crash when I was a baby. After that a woman called Gothel adopted me. Stuff happened and near the end of last year my new mum Ana adopted me. So here I am now"

Jack felt like an idiot. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No it's okay. It's my story, it's who I am"

"So what kind of stuff happened?" Rapunzel's face fell. She really didn't want to talk about any of that. She was thankful to hear Merida's Scottish accent. "Hey guys! What took ya so long?"

"Aurora and her bitches" Merida's eyebrows narrowed and her fists clenched "Oh they are fucked up in there wee brains they are"

"Yeah there first impression on me wasn't a good one" Rapunzel shook her head. "Have ya guys seen Hiccup?" Rapunzel looked at Jack. "Actually no I haven't, not since calculus"

Rapunzel talked with worry in her voice. Not as much as Merida though. "Yeah me either. Of course you would be worried right Merida?" He had a smirk across his face.

Merida's face went red. "Shut the fuck up you"

"Oh so I was right. You do like him!" Rapunzel was glad she knew. "Not a word, Promise?" Merida extended her pinkie towards Rapunzel. They both pinkie promised like children. "I promise, and I never ever break my promises"

Then there where noises coming from the stairs, sounded like people running. "Did the bell go already?"

Man if it did go I'm deaf Jack thought. It wasn't the bell. Hiccup was running down the stairs towards them. "Hiccup what's with the running?"

He stoped running to catch his breath. "Snotlout and friends" He was holding his arm in pain. "They're dead" Merida took off her jacket and threw it on the ground. Jack rolled his eyes. "You two take a seat" Jack ran up the stairs after Merida.

"With pleasure" Hiccup sat down massaging his shoulder.

"Who are they and why did they hurt you?" Rapunzel sat down next to sighed.

"Snotlout is a jock and loves Astrid. Astrid and I went out for almost seven months, maybe more. I thought I loved her but I didn't, I was just upset about shit at home and hought being with her would make it better. Anyway she found out and dumped me about two weeks ago"

He looked upset and sore. She could have sworn his eyes where shinning green. She shook her head as if she was imagining it.

"Snotlout found out and tried to bash me along with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I got away in time, i would of had two peg legs. I'm just happy Dagur wasn't here. He's another jock"

Rapunzel checked out his arm. "I'm sorry all this is happening to you" Hiccup kind of laughed. "

This isn't even the surface of it all" Hiccup stared somewhere and thought. So much shit. Can't something good happen to me, you know, for once in my life? Hiccup thought.

A few minuets later they heard Merida's voice coming down the stares. The accent was a give away.

"Crap Ruffnut can punch really hard if she wants to, and to think we were friends only a few weeks ago but I guess her and Astrid are best friends so of course she would have a grudge on Hiccup for all the shit that happened. Guess that also means she hates us now. Lucky Snow wasn't there to record all that. It'd probably have 500 likes by now on face book"

Merida looked like nothing at all happened up there. The only thing that looked wrong with her was a cut on her forehead.

Jack looked the opposite.

He was holding his side cringing. It hurt every time he breathed. Fuck, my rib again, it's got to be broken Jack thought.

Thanks Pitch and Snotlout.

Rapunzel ran over to him. "Jack you alright? Is it your rib?" She looked worried and was about to pull up his shirt to see. He realised and freaked.

"No don't!" He backed away from her, holding his side and shirt.

They all stared silently. She, I mean they can't see my bruises or scars Jack thought.

"I'm fine, I really am. He just punched me really hard there but I got him back. His nose won't be the same after that" He shrugged it off and did his best to lie.

Rapunzel knew he wasn't fine, her of all people would know that and she wanted to help him.

She sighed. "Okay then, come sit down anyway. If it still hurts when you get home put some ice on it. If your having trouble breathing or if it starts swelling, you've probably broken your rib"

Greeeaat thought Jack.

"If so you should go see a doctor" Jack was impressed how smart she was on injuries.

"Dam looks like we have a doctor in the house. Could you you make my leg grow back because if you could I would be really grateful"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh Hiccup I've only known you for a while and I already know you're a sarcastic drama queen" Hiccup laughed. "Pfft me sarcastic? Never! But you've got it wrong, Jack is the drama queen"

"Oh thank you I am quite flattered" Jack was talking like the queen of England and batting his eyelids. They were all laughing now.

Merida looked at her friends and smiled to herself. You lot are idiots but I'm not much better Merida thought. She noticed Rapunzel looking at her forehead. Rapunzel walked over to her and touched her head. Merida closed her eyes in pain. "Whoever it was hit you hard on the head"

Merida made a face. "Yeah she was me friend but not really anymore"

Rapunzel half smiled and tilted her head. "Well I think I have some band aids in my locker because I'm, well, clumsy. Let's leave these weirdos shale we" They left leaving hiccup and Jack to laugh to themselves.

"You think they'll miss us," Rapunzel said looking behind. "Probably, we are the only pretty things they have in their lives. They'll find us, they always do"

They got to her locker and Rapunzel opened it up. "Finally got this whole new lock thing"

"Yeah they are a bit weird" Rapunzel pulled out a Band-Aid. She pulled off the sticky back and put it on Merida's cut. "There we go. All better" Merida pulled some hair in front of the Band-aid so it wasn't obvious. "Thanks a lot"

"It's alright"

"Hey you doing anything this afternoon?" Rapunzel looked at the ceiling in thought. "Not that I know of why?"

"Would you like to come over? You could catch the bus with me to my place and maybe stay for dinner. My brothers will be home and will probably try to annoy the crap out of us but who cares" Rapunzel looked blankly at Merida. "You don't want to?"

"Oh no I've just never been asked to go over to someone's house before" For a second Merida thought she was lying but then realised she was telling the truth.

"Well I'm glad to be the first. My first day here was crap, I had no friends and knew nobody so I thought why not make this day better for you than it was for me. The least I can do. Do you want to use my phone to call your mom?"

Rapunzel pulled her phone out of her pocket to say she had one.

"No but my mom works here. She's the new art teacher" Merida looked surprised.

"Wow never knew that. Well that's easier then I thought, we've all got art as our last period" "Yay! Art's my favourite subject!" Rapunzel jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl. Merida giggled at the sight.

The bell rung and there was a commotion of moans down the hall. "Well that was a quick break, I don't know what subject i have now but I'll see ya in art at last period" She waved bye. "Bye Merida!"

Rapunzel grabbed her books and walked down the hall not noticing there was someone staring at her.

"Snow we have to make sure that new chick knows who's who around here. Looks like the bitch is already being caught up with those.. how should I say?" Snow looked up from her phone.

"Those delinquents?"

Aurora spun around gleefully. "Yees that is perfect, little fancy but perfect. _Delinquents. _Have you found her yet?" Snow looked up with a smug smile."Yup I've requested her on facebook and twitter. Soon I'll have her number and then of course you'll have her number" Aurora hugged Snow.

"Oh you're the best. I have to go to class now, so cray-cray, and flirt with boys, maybe a teacher or two"

Snow looked at her sideways. "You slut, oh I love you"

They hugged again and Aurora walked perfectly down the hallway with a bunch of boys following her trail.

**Yes i was at school once and actually heard someone say "I have to go flirt with boys, and maybe a teacher or two" and yes her best friend did respond with "You slut, oh i love you"  
I was disgusted for the rest of that year and it still scars me. Thought it was perfect for this story though.  
Hope you liked this chapter and if not please tell me why.  
Hannananaaannana out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I'm so sorry that this is so late but i was so busy with all this family stuff and school work. The next chapter will be up way sooner, I promise (Crosses heart) Hope you enjoy the is chapter!**

Merida sat down in the art room with an easel and small canvas in front of her. Well I can't paint for shit, at least it's last period Merida thought.

"Oh no the red head is here" It was Aurora.

Why me!? Merida thought.

She got up walked right up to Aurora and slammed her fist on her table. "You must have a big head to say that shit!"

She had gotten her attention alright and most of the class. "I don't have a big head, it's just my hair" She was twiddling her hair around her figure innocently.

"Yeah exactly, it's just your hair"

Aurora smile fell in anger. "You bitch!" She got up and pushed her away from her desk. Merida almost fell over but balanced herself.

"Seriously? Your that dumb you challenge the one of most fittest girls in the school?" Merida raised her fist and was about to punch her.

"Hey there is no fighting in my art class! Epically when I have paint that can ruin expensive looking clothing" Everyone turned to find Ana in the doorway with stern look on her face.

Merida put down her fist, pulled down her sleeves and went back to her seat. Aurora was giving Merida a death look. Merida rolled her eyes.

Suddenly two guys and a girl came flying through the door and falling over on top of each other in the door way. Everyone looked at them blankly. Merida burst out laughing at the sight.

"Umm Rapunzel and friends, why are you late and on top of each other?" Everyone in the class laughed, especially Aurora and Cindy.

"Well mom, I mean Ms Corona" Everyone stared and whispered. "I forgot my art book and we got lost and then we ran into Hiccup and now we are currently in you doorway. Sorry?"

"Yeah we're really sorry, it won't happen again" Hiccup was polite when it came to teachers. Jack just nodded along with them.

"Okay then, come on then take a seat let's get this class started" As Ana was marking the roll, the four of them talked. "Wow you guys are idiots" Merida said laughing. "Well peg leg didn't help"

"Hey I'm sorry my balance and grace isn't as beautiful as yours okay?"

"It's okay just lucky she's my mom. Anyway I don't think she'll ever get annoyed at anyone. Aurora defiantly, anyone else no"

"That's good then" When Ana finished the roll they fell silent. "Okay so I'm Ms Corona and I'm the new art teacher hear. Now this term we will be looking at painting and concepts of painting. By the end of the term your paintings will be good enough to belong in a museum or to win the art competition at the end of this term!"

Some people whispered with excitement and others moaned.

"Yay there's an art competition! Oh my God yes!" Rapunzel was so excited. Jack smiled at her. She's adorable he thought. "So I'm guessing you like art?"

"Yes more than anything! If I don't draw or paint at least once a day I go insane!" Jack laughed quietly. "That's like me and music"

Ana quietened the class and continued. "Today I won't teach you guys anything, I just want to see what you can do. You have a clear canvas in front of you and there are palates, paint and paintbrushes over on the bench. The aprons are on that hook over there and the sinks are over there to wash up"

They all looked around to see where everything was. "Now I want you to paint something or someone you love. It can be a place or an object or even your best friend. I'll tell you when to stop cause we'll need to pack up all this stuff. Your time starts now"

Everyone got up at the same time and got what they needed.

Rapunzel knew exactly what she was going to paint. She got a pencil and photo out of her pencil case and started on the out line.

"So what are you going to paint blondie?" Jack watched her draw carefully on her canvas.

He noticed the photo. "My parents. I love them so much. I've painted my mom, Ana, heaps but never my actual parents so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to paint them"

Rapunzel gave the photo to Jack.

"It's my only photo of them" Jack looked at the photo and smiled. "You look just like your mom" Rapunzel giggled. "That's what Ana said, I didn't believe her though. My mom is really pretty and I'm well.."

"Are even prettier"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She stared at Jack in surprise. "Sorry but it's true"

Her face went red. "I have to go paint mine now, even though I have no fucking clue what to paint" Jack handed back the photo and put his hands in his pockets. He sat back down at his easel and stared at the blank canvas.

He thinks I'm pretty? Rapunzel thought.

No he's just saying that to make me feel better about my parents, I think. She went on with her canvas trying to forget.

-::-::-::-::-

The bell went and Ana dismissed her class, everyone happy that the day was over.

Rapunzel and Merida ran up to Ana to ask her. "Hey mom, that was a really good lesson by the way"

"Thanks, who's your friend?" Rapunzel Merida's hand and pulled her closer. "This is Merida and she wants to ask you something"

"Oh yeah, would it be alright if blondie, I mean, Rapunzel came over. Just until after dinner and then my mom can drop her home. My mom doesn't mind if she comes over"

Ana smiled. "Yeah sure just text me the address Punzel and when I need to get you. How will you be getting to her place?"

"Oh yeah I take the bus and then we just have to walk for a bit to my house" Ana nodded approving. She opened up her bag and grabbed her wallet.

"Here's some bus money and I'll see you at Merida's house" Rapunzel was so happy. She hugged her mom goodbye and whispered thankyou. "I'll see you then. C'mon Merida"

She grabbed her hand and lead the way to the lockers. "Thank you Ms Corona!" She yelled as she got pulled away.

They went down the hall until Merida realised her locker was a t the other end. "I have to go the other way. I'll meet you at the bus stop okay?" Rapunzel nodded "Okay see you there" Rapunzel got to her locker and realised she didn't know where the bus stop was.

She got her bag and put everything she needed in it. She looked at her phone and realised she had at least eight requests on face book and twitter. "Wow" she said out loud.

She clicked add on all of them not thinking and closed her locker. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Jack with his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey blondie, how are you getting home?"

"I'm taking the bus with Merida" Jacks smile grew. "I take the bus and so does Hiccup. I'll walk with you"

Rapunzel smiled excitedly because (a) she was with Jack and (b) she could get to the bus stop without getting lost or having to ask someone for directions.

They walked down the hall and down some stairs to the door witch lead them outside. "So i heard you were going to Merida's place?"

"Yeah it's my first time so I'm really excited!" Her eyes gleamed an amazing green. "Wait first time going over to someone's house?" "Ah yeah it is" She looked away feeling like a loner.

Jack decided to move on. "Don't worry Merida's fun and she'll look after you" Rapunzel felt a bit better.

"Thanks Jack, for helping me" Jack smiled. "No problem. So how's your first day in hell been?" Rapunzel almost burst out laughing. "What?" "

No it's just this school is like heaven compared to my old one"

"Really? Dang that school must be really shit"

"Yeah it was" Rapunzel cringed at the thought. Suddenly Rapunzel got pushed over by some jock and tumbled onto the ground. "Whoops sorry didn't mean to hurt your flower" Rapunzel looked up and saw a guy who had long black hair, wearing the school's football jacket. He stared down at her with a smirk on his face.

Jack lunged past her and pushed the guy up against a tree. "Why you motherfucker!" The guy pushed Jack away and kicked him in the stomach.

The pain hit Jack like a rock. He fell to his knees in pain. "Fuck you Snotlout!" And fuck you Pitch, Jack thought.

Rapunzel got up and ran over to him. Rapunzel's was furious. She stood up and stared at Snotlout. "What you going to do about it bitch?"

"This" she smirked.

Rapunzel punched him square in the face and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. The people around her looked at her with jaws open and started to make their way away from her. Snotlout was on the ground in pain.

Rapunzel quickly helped Jack up to get away from him fast. Jack got up and held his stomach.

At least it wasn't my rib again he thought. Rapunzel found a tree near the bus stop for Jack to sit under. "You okay? Hear let me see"

Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. "Please no I'm fine" Rapunzel sat down next to him shivering. Jack noticed. "You cold?" She nodded. "I'm better in summer than winter" Jack smiled and put his arm around her.

Rapunzel's face went red because of it or because it was cold. "That better?"

"Yeah, a lot" She snuggled in closer to him. Why does this feel so right? I mean I think I like him. No it's something more than that. But why would Jack, the bad boy at school, ever have feelings for me? Rapunzel thought.

She noticed Jack was staring at her. She looked into his icy-blue eyes. Her body seemed to freeze but her heart melted. Jack stared into her green eyes that were full of fun and wonder.

Then they heard Merida's voice. "Hey love birds! The bus will be here any minute!" Rapunzel giggled. Love birds?

Jack got up and helped her up. They walked to where the bus would pick them up and just like that there was the bus. They got onto the bus and walked to the back. Rapunzel sat down next to the window and Jack sat next to her.

Merida and Hiccup sat in front of them and turned around to talk. "So where were you two?"

"Oh I was just helping Hiccup get some stuff and then Aurora showed up" Merida rolled her eyes. "She's lucky she didn't get punched in the face, again"

"She's such a bitch and.." Hiccup's words trailed off as he stared over at someone. Rapunzel looked over where Hiccup was looking. It was Snotlout sitting with a girl who had blonde hair.

"Is that Astrid?" Merida nodded with an angry look on her face.

Astrid had a hot body and her bangs were cut across her left eye. She was wearing a blue striped shirt, brown leggings and black boots. Astrid noticed Rapunzel and the others looking at her. She gave them and angry look. She punched her hand into her palm several times staring at Jack and Rapunzel.

"Shit" Jack said not looking happy. Rapunzel wasn't happy either. "What?" Hiccup said looking confused.

"Well Snotlout pushed Rapunzel over. I pushed him against a tree and then he kicked me in the gut. Rapunzel got pissed, punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls"

"Yeah that's why she's probably planning to kill us" The bus started moving out of school and everyone was talking away not caring for the bus driver. "So Punzie how's your day been?"

"Well Red headed lass" Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing.

"It's actually been really good. I've never had friends like you guys and I'm really happy you guys are my friends" They all smiled at Rapunzel.

"Aww thanks Punzie"

"Yeah your not to bad yourself" Rapunzel felt Jack grab her hand. "Not bad at all"

Rapunzel blushed but smiled in the most adorable way. Jack smiled down at her, thinking why she was there next to him and not with some jock. Jack got out his phone and headphones. He put one in his ear and the other in Rapunzel's.

"So since you don't know much about music, I'll show you what I listen to. I'll start with an easy one. This is 'stay' by Mayday parade"

He turned up his phone and a song started playing in her ear. She closed her eyes and listened. The song started out slow with just playing piano but soon went on to add other instruments. She opened her eyes and saw Jack mouthing the words. Rapunzel caught on quick and started to sing the chorus. Then the chorus surprised as the drums and guitar took over noisily to match the sadness of the song.

Rapunzel was already in love and couldn't wait to download some of there songs. "There really good! That song was amazing and his voice, it's different but I love it" Jack smiled happily.

"Wait until you hear what other bands I have. Merida and Hiccup like the same music so they can help you find other bands too. Oh this song is good, it's 'ain't it fun' by Paramore" Rapunzel listened and immediately fell in love.

"Her voice is incredible! I wish I could sing like that"

"I wish I could sing at all"

Rapunzel laughed. "It's not funny" He made an upset face but then he smiled because Rapunzel started pulling the same face.

"No seriously, I bet you could sing" Rapunzel shook her head. "No, well I used to but I stoped. I don't think I'm good at all" Jack raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Hey I bet you could sing really well, c'mon sing something" Rapunzel was giggling and looking infront of her, not listening to Jack.

"What?" Rapunzel pulled on Jack's chin, turning him to see Merida leaning on Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed her on the forehead and leaned on her. "Aww they're adorable! You think they should be together?" Jack nodded immediately. "Yes they should. They would be perfect together"

Rapunzel was happy for them but the she felt upset. That's what she wanted more than anything. She stared out the window thinking.

Jack noticed and put his arm around her. Rapunzel's cheeks went red but she didn't care. Jack stared at her green eyes and wondered what happened to her. What caused her to not to go ever to anyone's house? For her to stop singing? And how the hell has she never had a boyfriend?

He was determined to find out. Rapunzel was thinking the same about him.

Why did he not anyone to lift up his shirt? What was he hiding? That could wait, for now at least.

She put her arm around his waist and snuggled in closer. She wondered how the heck she was even next to him and closed her eyes in thought.

**So i hope you liked this chapter! **

**If you didn't please tell me why so i can improve. Please follow/favourite this story!**

**Hannananaannana out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dam key" Merida struggled to open the door to her house. Rapunzel did her best not to let her giggle slip out. Merida eventually got the door open and let Rapunzel go in first. She stepped in and her mouth fell open. She walked into a huge circular room with a spiral stair case in the middle. There were open and closed doors around the room which lead to halls and to more doors. The house was beautiful and elegant. There was bits of antiques and furnisher in the room but the one thing that stood out was a large painting of a bear that was standing on its hind legs with fur was as dark as the night itself. Rapunzel took it all in with a sigh. "Yeah it's a bit much but me mum likes it that way, me, my brothers and dad just go with it. C'mon my room's down this hall" Merida started to walk past the spiral stairs and threw a door. "Me parents and brother's rooms are upstairs. Mines down here so it's away from everyone else. I like it that way and it also helps when I have to leave at night without anyone knowing" Rapunzel looked at her confused. "What do you mean leave?" "Oh sometimes I go out to the park nearby and think. I sometimes might take a bottle from me parent's liquor cabinet" Rapunzel stoped in her tracks. "You drink?" Merida turned around and stared. "Well yeah, so does Hiccup and Jack. It kind of takes away the problems were going through" Rapunzel didn't know that. She had always thought that alcohol was bad because of Gothel and the things she did when she drank it. She shook her head at the thought. "No it's just, you know, illegal and in some ways bad" "Good point, but it depends on how much you drink and when you drink it. Gotta be smart me friend" Merida started walking again and opened a door which Rapunzel assumed was her bedroom. Rapunzel stopped talking about it because she didn't want to be pushy. What problems exactly?. Merida's room was the opposite to the rest of the house. It had clothes, shoes and crap all over the floor. There was band posters covering the walls, a mirror in the corner and a desk which had makeup, books and black nail polish on it. Merida's bed was quite lard and had aqua and black sheets. Merida threw her bag on the ground, got out her phone and plugged it into some speakers. Rapunzel stood at her door awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Merida noticed and decided to help her. "Ah just throw your bag down anywhere and come sit down on me bed" Rapunzel put her bag down and sat on the end of her bed taking her shoes and socks off. "Okay so Jack let me know that you don't know many bands or singers so this afternoon I plan on giving you an education of some of our favourites" Rapunzel liked the sound of that. "Cool! What song first?" Merida scrolled through her music. "How about mirrors by PVRIS?" Rapunzel gave her a look. "PVRIS?" "It's the name of their band. There's a poster with them over there" Rapunzel looked at where she was pointing. There was poster of a girl holding a black umbrella with two guys standing on either sides of her. They were all wearing black and had piercings and tattoos. They were standing in the woods and the white words "PVRIS" was on the bottom right corner. "That girls really pretty" Rapunzel wished that she had a body like hers or Merida's. "I know right!" Merida got up and started dancing around the room as the song started playing. Rapunzel giggled at the sight. Merida started to sing the chorus and as she did she pointed at Rapunzel as if she was singing to her. "Darling don't be so shy, I'll see you at midnight. And when I close my eyes, I said it three times, I said it three times. You make my world spin, placebo feelings. And in the morning, I'll wait to see you again" Merida's hair bounced up and down as she danced around like a lunatic. She all of a sudden ran up to Rapunzel and pulled her off the bed. "C'mon lass, dance with me!" Rapunzel did her best to stay on the bed but Merida was a lot stronger then she thought. "No I'll look like an idiot!" "Pfft you really think anyone cares, besides no one's watching us!" Rapunzel stood there for a bit not wanting to, but her body and voice took over and soon enough she looked even crazier than Merida. Wow her voice is incredible! Merida thought as they sung the last verse. "Okay that was fun" "See I told ya blondie. Oh this is teenagers by my chemical romance! Warning this song has quite a bit of swearing" Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't mind" By the end of the song Merida was on top of her bed singing her head off and Rapunzel was spinning around and around on Merida's spinney chair. "Woah I'm dizzy" and with that Rapunzel fell off the chair and onto the floor in a giggling mess. "Careful lass! Don't want ya to die so early in our friendship" "Yeah that wouldn't be very good" Rapunzel felt all hot and gross. She only had on a tank top and bra underneath her jumper. "Oh wow I'm hot, do you have a t-shirt I could use?" Merida nodded, she went to her cupboard and pulled out a black shirt which, of course, had a band on it. "Here, just get changed in the corner" Merida chucked the shirt at Rapunzel. "Thanks" Rapunzel stood in front of the mirror and started to take her jumper off. Merida turned around to give her privacy "After your done would you mind me doing them nails of yours? They just seem a bit bear" Rapunzel nodded excitedly. "Yes please that would be amazing" Merida went to her speakers and turned down her music. She then went to her draws and pulled out some black nail polish. "Now I can already tell that you usually don't wear a lot of black but.." Merida's voice trailed off as she turned around. She dropped the nail polish and stared. Rpaunzel looked at her in the mirror. "Oh I'm so sorry I should of gotten changed a lot quicker" then she realised what she was staring at. "I Didn't think you would look either" Rapunzel's back and arms were covered in scars and burns, some more visible than others. Rapunzel stared at herself awkwardly, bitting the inside of her cheek and quickly pulled the shirt over her small body. Merida stood there lost, not knowing what to say. She felt tears coming to her eyes because she knew those scars were not by some accident. Rapunzel sighed. "It's a long story. It was from my mom, Gothel. Well she adopted me so she wasn't really my mom but let's just say she wasn't the greatest at being a mom" Rapunzel sat down on the bed and told Merida her long and painful story. Merida was shocked that all this happened to her. She didn't say a word the whole time she was talking. "The scars will take years to fade but I look forward to the day when there hardly noticeable but I guess.." Merida quickly pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "I'm so sorry! This should never happen to anyone and I.. I don't know what to say!" Merida was crying. Rapunzel felt tears she had been holding in trickle down her cheeks. No one except Ana had ever been this kind to Rapunzel. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, please?" Merida sniffed. "Of course blondie" Rapunzel smiled into her friends shoulder. "Thank you" Merida let go of Rapunzel and whipped her cheeks. "So let's do them nails of yours. Is black alright?" Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah I'll do something different for a change" Merida picked up the nail polish off of the carpet and opened the lid. It felt nice and smooth across her nails. "So Merida, you like Hiccup?" Merida felt her cheeks rise in temperature. "Yes. And you like Jack" Rapunzel's smirk melted away. Do I like Jack? I don't think I've ever liked someone, let alone Jack. Maybe I do? Rapunzel thought. "Maybe" "Awww you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen" "Were not together, besides Jack wouldn't like a girl like me. I mean of all girls he would go for you" Merida burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Merida tried to calm down so she wouldn't spill nail polish. "Jack and I have been best friends since the beginning of high school. I could never see him in that way" Rapunzel shrugged. "Well I could never see him going out with someone like me" Merida felt like slapping her. "Are ya kidding me?! You're the prettiest and hottest girl I know! Don't ever say that about yourself, ever" Rapunzel sat there silent. "No one's ever said that about me, thanks I needed that" Merida smiled. "No problem blondie. Have you ever thought about getting some piercings or maybe cutting your hair?" "I've always wanted to but I just never have" Merida's eyes brightened and a huge smile spread across her face. "We should totally take you to get your firsts, maybe even seconds. You would look good with an eyebrow piercing or spider bites. Your hair though, there's so much more you can do with it. We could colour it, brown would look nice, or we could give you an undercut or maybe cut it really short" Merida was at the edge of her seat. "Wow it sounds like you've thought about this already" Merida let out a sigh. "Yeah I have. Ever considered tattoos for when you're old enough? Hiccup, Jack and I already have" "Yeah, I think if I did get one it would probably be of the sun. It would go right her on my ribs" Rapunzel pointed at where she wanted it. "That would look amazing! I want to get one of a bear's footprint behind my ear. That reminds me, me and the boys are going to the mall to get Hiccups first piercing! After were going to just hang out and get food. Would you like to come? The guys would probably like you to come anyway" Rapunzel sat there in thought. "You sure?" "If I wasn't I wouldn't ask" "I'll just have to ask my mom but yes I'd love to" Merida smiled excitably. "Awesome! I'm starving let's go get something to eat"

-::-::-::-::-

Jack struggled to open the apartment door with the bags of groceries in his hands. There wasn't much but maybe it would impress Pitch enough not to beat him up. Maybe if he was blind drunk he wouldn't see it at all. He put it all away and went off to his room. His room wasn't the greatest but it was his own. There was only a bed and a set of draws for furniture. Luckily he had his own bathroom. He's be dead if he had to share one with Pitch. There was only a bath, no shower, a small sink and a cracked mirror, thanks to Pitch, in the bathroom. He started running the bath. Maybe it'll help with the pain, Jack thought. He took of his Jacket and then his shirt. He turned around to examine the damage Pitch had caused him. He had bruises all over his back, chest and arms. He had cuts and to many scars to count. He felt his rib and cringed. He was skinny and hated himself. He wanted to get away from Pitch, oh boy did he want to, but who the hell would want some skinny, messed up punk kid? Jack took off the rest of his clothes, revealing more scars and bruises, and got into the bath. He laid there thinking. He thought about what people would think of him if they saw all these cuts and bruises. Merida would think of him as a coward, for not even being able to fight back or even protect himself. Hiccup would just laugh and walk off with the rest of the world. The whole school would laugh and hate him even more. And Rapunzel… She would never understand. She'd probably walk off, not even bothering to laugh or talk. Jack closed his eyes and did his best to push the thoughts away. He felt himself slowly drifting off into the warmness around him.

-::-::-::-::-

_There was darkness all around Jack. He had no idea where he was. Jack looked around for any sign of life. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer. He started to move around, searching for light, when he ran into something hard and cold. A light flickered on and he realised he was in a glass box of some kind. He looked and felt the box to see if there was a door or some way out, but there wasn't. Jack hit the glass but the box didn't budge. He started to panic and realised it was getting hard to breath. "Help is someone there!" He started punching the glass when then a small figure came in to light. "Emma!" Jack felt every emotion possible. The small girl smiled when she saw him. She had long brown hair with an awkwardly cut fringe, brown eyes and a small, thin body. She smiled a smile that went to her ears and ran towards him. She put her small hands on the glass. "Jack! I'm glad you're here too!" He smiled kindly at his sister. "I'm even gladder to see you" Then all of a sudden blood started to drip for Emma's right side. Her face went pale and her eyes had lost their shine. "Emma!" Now the blood was pouring and she was crying in pain. Jack started pounding the glass, trying to get to her frail body. "No please! You'll be alright. I'll get to you, just hang on!" Jack kept hitting the glass until his hands started bleeding. He was crying now and finding it harder and harder to breath. Emma laid down on the floor in her blood soaked clothes, as a pool formed around her. "Jack I'm scared" Jack stopped Jack sat on the floor crying. That was the last thing she ever said before she died in the car crash. "Emma, it's gonna be fine. We're.." "Why Jack!?"Jack stopped talking. He could hardly breathe now. "Why didn't you save me!?" Her head fell as she took in one last shaky breath. Jack couldn't breathe as he laid there in the suffocating box crying himself to death._

-::-::-::-::-

Jack opened his eyes to be surrounded by water. He got up as fast as possible and fell out of the bath. He laid on the cold floor coughing up water and struggling to breathe. The room was silent, except for his loud breathing. He revisited the nightmare over and over in his head. Why didn't you save her? You should of lent over and protected her with your own body. You should of died for her. That blood on her body should of been your own. She deserved to live not you, you piece of shit. Jack felt tears form in his eyes but he wiped them away angrily. He got up, dried himself and walked off to get some warm clothes on. There was no heater in his house so he knew it would be a cold night. Better try and sleep before Pitch gets back, thought Jack. But somewhere inside him, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! No apologies just heres the new chapter (geeeez took you long enough) **

**Warning: there is bullying in this chapter so if your offended in any way please stop reading!**

**Hope you engoy xx **

"Oh look its peg leg!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. 10 minutes, seriously 10 minutes! Hiccup thought. "Do you have anything better to do with your dumb life?" Snotlout walked up to him with a smirk on his face. "Leave me alone Snotlout, i don't need this" "aww Hiccup's missing his mommy" Snotlout made a face and laughed evilly. Hiccup's face was masked with anger. "Oh grow up you faggot" Hiccup knew that Snotlout hated being called that. He started to walk off but was tripped and went tumbling down the hallway. Hiccup looked back to see who tripped him. Astrid. She smiled evilly, walked up to Snotlout and kissed him on the cheek. They walked past him, Snotlout stepping on his hand and left. Hiccup got up fast so he wouldn't be trampled and rubbed his hand. I hate him so much and i wish Astrid were still friends. He started to go to his locker when he heard someone. "Hey Hiccup!" There was a guy with brown hair that was cut and shaved. (Sorry i didn't know how to describe his hair :D) Hiccup smiled at the rebel. "Hey there Jim. Haven't seen you in ages. Where were you yesterday?" Jim shrugged. "Wagging, usually avoid first days. I didn't see you all holidays man. How was it?" "Alright but my dad was either not there at all or was there in my face telling me how I'm not the son he wanted. Well it could've been worse" Hiccup shook his head sadly. "Mine wasn't much better. Had to help mum out at her cafe the whole time and dad wasn't there, of course" Jim half smiled but on the inside he was really hurt. Hiccup rested his hand on his shoulder. "We've been through the same shit, sort of anyway" "yup that's why were good friends". Hiccup laughed a small laugh. They made their way down the halls catching up. They made it to their lockers, which are right next to each other, and found Jack who was with Rapunzel. "Hey Hiccup. Oh Jim my man!" Jack walked up to Jim and gave him a bro hug, being careful not to hurt his even more damaged rib. "Hey there man, how are you?" "Good, yourself?" "I'm good too" They were both brilliant liars. Rapunzel stood there looking at this new person. His hair was different from everyone else's, he wore some jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket. He had piercings just like the rest of them, only more. Rapunzel thought his snake bites looked best on him. Jim noticed her looking "who's this?" Rapunzel stopped staring and put on her warm smile. "I'm Rapunzel" she held out her hand boldly. Jim smiled and shook it. Her hand was dainty next to his. "Jim, Jim Hawkins" "Nice to meet you. I didn't see you yesterday, then again I've never seen you before" Rapunzel felt stupid for saying such things, she usually did. "I wagged, first days are usually the worst. I've never seen you before either, you new?" Rapunzel nodded sweetly. "Yes i got here yesterday. I just got to go get my books and stuff. See you later guys" Rapunzel waved goodbye and walked off, her long hair following her. They watched her walk down the hall and hug Merida, who saw the guys and waved to them. The guys waved back and they both walked off. "She seems really nice" Hiccup and Jack nodded. "She is. She's somehow our friend and in our group" Jack said as he looked off in her direction. "Yeah she is really nice and Jack likes her" A smirk fell across Hiccup's face. Jack punched him in the arm. "I don't at all. Anyway i, we just met her" Jim laughed. "Someone's in love" Jack death stared both of them and crossed his. Hiccup and Jim laughed. They knew exactly how to piss Jack off. The bell rung and Hiccup closed his locker. "We better go then" Jim groaned and slammed his locker shut, scaring a few girls. "Aww don't be like that you almost gave those poor girls a heart attack" Jack shook his head at Jim and winked at the girls. The girls giggled and ran off. Jim rolled his eyes. "Sorry I'm no good for a girl, unlike you two lover boys" Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and then back at him. "Lover boys? Really?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the word. "Yeah really? Anyway you are and you really deserve a girl a girl man" Jack looked at his friend sadly. Jim half smiled and shrugged. "It really doesn't matter guys. Anyway aren't you two the guys who usually worry about being late for class?" "No" Jim rolled his eyes and half smiled. "C'mon let's just go" Jack and Hiccup both smiled and followed their friend, still worrying about him in their heads.

Merida sat at a desk on Rapunzel's left at the back off the class. They saw the guys enter the classroom laughing. Jack sat next to Rapunzel, Hiccup on Merida's left and Jim in front of Jack. "Hey Jim! Haven't seen you in ages" Merida talked with her thick accent, much happier than usual. "Yeah good seeing you again" Merida was opened her mouth to say something when they heard a loud voice. "Oh look she's crying! Such a wimp" Rapunzel and the rest of the class looked up. Aurora was pointing and laughing at a girl. The girl had long red hair and large glasses on her small nose. Her body was so skinny that it reminded Rapunzel of her body last year. She wore green jeans, a purple shirt and a cream scarf. Tears streamed down her face and as she looked at the class, they all burst into laughter. The girls face turned red and she covered it with her hands. The class laughed at her even more and Merida could see Snow taking a picture of her. Merida was furious and so was the rest of her friends. Rapunzel sat there shocked. Aurora reminded her of a girl who bullied her at her old school. All the memories flew at her like arrows and every single one of the pierced her heart. All the times she was humiliated, laughed at, yelled at, the times she was punched or hurt by the girls and the times when no one helped her, all those memories hurt her even more than any of their fists. Rapunzel felt tears role down her cheeks before she even had time to stop them. "That's enough!" Merida was standing up and she had slammed her fist on the table. She was pissed. Her eyes were fogged by anger and Jack and Hiccup knew that there was nothing that could stop her. "Yeah shut the fuck up!" Jim was now up and walking past the desks towards the girl. Merida was behind him, then Hiccup. Jack stayed with Rapunzel who was now uncontrollably crying. Aurora stared at them all in disgust. "Oh look it's all the delinquents" Merida elbowed her hard in the rib and continued walking. Aurora cried a fake as cry and walked back to her seat, a group of people crowding around her to see if she was okay. "You'll pay for that you bitch!" Aurora screeched at Merida but she just rolled her eyes at her. The girl was still crying into her hands and her glasses looked like they were fogging up. Jim kneeled down near her desk and leaned his arms and head on there. The girl opened her eyes to see who it was but shut them tightly when she saw it was the rebel. "Hey I don't bite, I just want to help. I'm Jim, what's your name?" He tilted his head to try to get a better look at her. Merida and Hiccup were now standing near Jim. "Ariel" The girl's voice was trembling and was almost inaudible. "That's a really pretty name" Ariel's crying slowed down and she looked at Jim. Her ocean blue eyes were red and swollen but Jim still couldn't help his jaw drop at the sight of her. She was stunning. "You think so?" She asked as she took off her glasses and whipped her eyes. "I know so" Ariel half smiled and put her glasses back on. "Don't worry about Aurora, she can be a real bitch but really all there is in that head is a brain the size of her favourite flavoured, sugar free chewing gum" Hiccup mimicked Aurora when talking about the gum, which made Ariel giggle. "Hiccup's right don't worry about her. Any way you can always stick with us, we'll always be there for you" Merida smiled at Ariel who reminded her of herself when she was younger. "Really? Thank you, for sticking up for me" Ariel smiled a grateful smile. "Hi, sorry i would of come sooner I was just, ah, cleaning myself up back there" All four of them turned to see Rapunzel who's eyes were as red as Ariels. "Well why don't i take you two to the bathroom?" Merida offered and both the girls nodded. As Ariel stood up, a tall man in black pants, a button up shirt with both arms covered in tattoos, walked into the classroom with a backpack on his back. "Sorry I'm late guys" The man had an Australian accent, was quite muscular and handsome. The whole class was buzzing about this new teacher. The man strode over to his desk and threw his bag down. He noticed the group surrounding a desk and raised his eyebrow. "Umm excuse me mates but ah what's going on here?" Ariel started pulling at her hair, she was embarrassed and so was Rapunzel. "Just a situation which happened but nothing to worry about sir, just can I take my two friends to the bathroom to clean them up?" The teacher looked at the Scottish girl and the two, red eyed girls. He sighed. "Yes but be quick, I'll wait for you three before starting class" Merida smiled and grabbed both the girls hands. "Thanks sir" The three girls left and the guys got back to their seats. Jack was sitting there on his desk with his hands ruffling through his hair. "Why didn't you come up?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing something was troubling Jack. "Rapunzel just started crying and she wouldn't stop. When I tried talking to her, it was like I wasn't even there, like she couldn't hear me" Jack didn't know what just happened with Rapunzel, god did he want to know and help her in anyway. Hiccup put his hand on his shoulder. "She's okay now, she's with Merida and she'll be fine" To be honest though, neither Hiccup nor Jim knew what was going on with Rapunzel. They just knew they had be with her and Ariel today and support them as much as possible. After a few minutes of trying to get Jack's mind off of Rapunzel, the girls walked in looking a lot better and they were all smiling. They sat down and the teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Sorry for being late and not starting straight away but I guess some of you lot are happy about that" There were a few laughs and yeses throughout the class. "Okay my name is Mr. Bunnymund. Yes it's a weird name. No I don't care so neither should you. I am new to this school and I teach maths and science. Maths is all you need to worry about when you see me though. If you do see a nine year-old girl with black hair and an attitude who is lost, please direct her to me. She's probably my adoptive daughter Vanellope. She is all I got so please take care of her. So let's start off with the roll and then we can get on to the annoying stuff called maths" Everyone groaned at the sound of that one word. As Bunnymund said the roll he tried to memorise each of the names with the student's faces. "Merida DonBrouch?" "I'm here" The red head waved her hand. "Your Scottish aren't you mate?" "She's here illegally as well!" The whole class laughed at the jocks comment. Merida's face burned with anger. "It's alright mate, we both haven't been caught yet so it's all good" He winked at her friendly. She smiled and winked back. "Jack Overland?" "G'day mate" The class cracked up at his impersonation of his accent. "First of all that was a horrible Australian accent. Second, should I call you frosty ass instead?" The class laughed hysterically. Jack shrugged. "Whatever you want mate" He said still in his fabulous accent. Bunnymund shook his head as he went through the rest of the role.

Near the end of the class, everyone was either finishing up there work or staring at the clock. Mr. Bunnymund wasn't a bad teacher at all. He explained everything clearly and helped students as best as he could. Jack noticed Aurora walk up to Mr. Bunnymund's desk to talk to him. He watched her move her finger across the table seductively. Jack knew her routine when it came to the new "hot" teachers but he could tell Bunnymund was not buying it. "Look blondie, you don't try to flirt with your teacher in front of an entire class and expect no one to think you're a slut. Now go back to your desk and wait for the bell to go" Aurora stood there shocked as the class laughed at her. She quickly walked back to her desk and get her phone out to distract herself. "Oh my lord I'm dying!" Merida looked like she was about to die of laughter. "Mr. Bunnymund is now my most favourite teacher, ever" Jack says as he laughs. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. "Defiantly pay back for what she said to you Ariel" Rapunzel said giggling. "Defiantly" Ariel was smiling happily at her new friends. The bell rung loudly in the students ears. They all started to pack their things and walk off to their next classes. "So Ariel at lunch time would you like to hang out with us? We could meet at the cafeteria?" Rapunzel asked nicely. Ariel nodded a little too excitedly. "Yes I would love too! See you then" ". See you later" Jim walked off with Merida, Hiccup with Jack and Rapunzel by herself. I guess I'll be alright by myself. Rapunzel walked into History and found a desk near the back. She sat there quietly not knowing what to do. "Hey are you new here?" There was a girl standing there with hair as white as Jacks. "Yes I am. I'm Rapunzel" The girl smiled. "I'm Kida. Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to a desk next to Rapunzel. "Sure, I was feeling a bit lonely" "Thanks, so did you move here or just change schools?" "I moved here with my mom before holidays. She's the new art teacher, Ms. Corona" Kida's eyes brightened. "Is she the one with the rainbow dyed hair?" "Yeah that's her" "Her hair is so cool! I love dying my hair and my cousins" "That's amazing. I really do like your hair and your style" Kida smiled, bearing perfect teeth. She wore a pair of long overalls with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of converse that had been coloured in with black sharpie. She also had on a necklace with a blue-white crystal hanging off it. "Thank you. I try to just be myself I guess. That's why I dye my hair, dress nothing like the popular kids, have piercings and want a few tattoos when I'm older. Your body is your own canvas, so I'm going decorate it as much as possible" Rapunzel giggled. "That sounds like a really good plan. I really want to do all those things just I guess it's hard having been told my whole life to be this other person I guess and only now I have the opportunity to be myself. I just feel weird that's all" Kida put her hand on her shoulder. "One of my most favourite quotes it 'to be yourself in a world that is constantly telling you to be someone else, is the greatest accomplishment'. Just follow that and you'll be alright" Rapunzel sat there breathing slowly, thinking about the quote and then she let go of everything her mother had told her all those years. She smiled a bold smile and quickly pulled Kida into a hug. Honestly she didn't know why she did but she felt better hugging Kida. Kida was shocked for a few seconds but then smiled and hugged Rapunzel back. Rapunzel let go and found herself giggling. "Sorry I don't know why I did that" Kida put her hands up and shook them. "No don't worry you needed one so it's all good. Also theres I song I think you should listen to. It's called 'Gut's over fear' " Rapunzel quickly wrote the name on her hand so she wouldn't forget it. "Okay I will defiantly listen to it" Rapunzel felt way better than before and then she promised herself to be just who she was from that moment onwards. As the teacher walked in, Rapunzel was glad she had someone there to talk too, or maybe even be friends with.

Merida walked with Ariel and Rapunzel to the bathroom to get changed for gym. They quickly walked in, found their own corner of the room and started getting changed. "I really don't like gym, I'm not athletic at all" Rapunzel groaned as she took off her jeans and quickly put on her gym shorts. "I hate it to, I'm more of a swimming, dancing, and music playing kind of girl. What about you Merida?" Both girls looked at Merida who had somehow already got into her gym clothes and was now tying up her shoes on the floor. She looked up at them with the look of are you two crazy? "I don't know how were friends because I live in the gym uniform and breath sports" All three of them laughed. "So are you going to be entering the art competition Rapunzel?" Rapunzel nodded her head excitedly. "I am, I just don't know what to do yet. I know I'll be painting something that's for sure!" Rapunzel smile was from ear to ear. Merida wished she was that enthusiastic about art, maybe she could actually finish an art assignment. "You'll paint something amazing, i know it" Ariel didn't even know how good she was at art but she still put all her faith in her. "Yeah it'll be great, just watch out for Aurora she's also entering" Rapunzel's smile fell at the name. "How do you know that?" She asked hoping Merida made a mistake. "She posted it all over Facebook and twitter. Everyone was saying she's gonna win hands down" Rapunzel's whole stomach did a flip and she felt sick. She looked over at where Aurora and all the popular girls were. They were all laughing and pointing at other girl's bodies. I'll never win against her, she's incredible at everything. Rapunzel sighed sadly and tied up her shoes. "Oh no!" Ariel gasped while looking at her phone. "What is it?" Tears were forming in her eyes. She passed the phone to Merida and Rapunzel. It was Facebook and it was Snow's page. There on the screen was a photo of Ariel crying in class and next to that photo was one of her getting changed in gym. You couldn't see anything inappropriate but you could see almost every bone in her body. Down below Snow had typed 'Ewww anorexic freak crying today. You should just die already!' Merida scrolled through the comments, not one of them up lifting. Ariel was tagged in it over 30 times. Merida turned off the phone and gave back to Ariel. Then without warning she kicked the wall, making all the girls in the bathroom jump. Merida was again pissed. They have no wright to treat her like this, Ariel deserves so much better, she thought. Rapunzel quickly got up and hugged Ariel tightly, not letting her go until she was okay. "Don't listen to her, she's wrong about you and you're not anorexic" Ariel hugged her tightly. "But I am, I really am" Rapunzel eyes grew as big as saucers. Merida was just as shocked and also came over and hugged them both. "I'm gonna get all the bitches back in gym okay?" Ariel nodded slowly. "Your beautiful Ariel, just the way you are. Last year I was just skin and bone and I was bullied to death about it. Through it all, Ana my mom helped me and now I'm way better. Were here for you Ariel and we won't stop helping you" Ariel got up and whipped her eyes. "Rapunzel's right, we'll be here for you Ariel and help you as much as possible" Ariel stood up and smiled at them both. "Thank you, both of you" Merida shrugged "No problem, now let's go before were late" Rapunzel put her hand up to stop them. "Wait I just need to put my hair up" "oh yeah me to" Both Rapunzel and Ariel quickly put their hair up into a pony tail and ran out of the bathroom with Merida way ahead of them. Rapunzel looked at the two girls and smiled because even know all three of them were going through bad stuff, she was glad to know that she's not the only one and that she can make it through with both these girls by her side.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please comment or review so I know what to fix up with the story.**

**Please be yourself and I totally recommend listening to 'Gut's over fear' by Eminem.**

**Hope you all have a great day, Hannananaannana out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Yes another chapter!**

**I wanted to post another one for you lot because I love you guys and you love me!**

**(OMG she like abandoned us for 4 months! Maybe more, OMfG she's so full of herself!)**

**Anyway hope you lot enjoy this chapter :D**

"Oh you should have seen it! I hit her smack bang on her face and I swear her face will never be the same!" Jack, Hiccup and Jim laughed so hard at the story of how the girl's gym class went. Dodge ball is one of Merida's favourite games. She never misses. "She should have seen that coming, stupid girl" Jack said while calming down. "Yeah they're so full of themselves that they forget how bad they are at sports" Jim rolled his eyes at their stupidity. "Also Rapunzel somehow got out Astrid and Ariel hit Aurora pretty hard back there. I don't know what you two were saying about being bad at sports, you two were great!" Rapunzel just looked at the floor and Ariel half smiled. "Well there was the thing wear if you don't participate you have to run 10 laps around the gym and I kind of hit Astrid by accident..." Rapunzel started mumbling and stopped talking. I didn't do well at all. I don't understand why Merida thinks I did so good, thought Rapunzel. Merida just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I think you did really well. How was your gym class guys?" Ariel asked, hoping it went as well as theirs. The boys just looked at each other and started snorting. Then they burst out laughing. Merida took a bite of her sandwich and raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?" Ariel looked at her hands played with her fingers. "No not at all, it's just we three may or may not have a detention after school for wagging gym class" said Jim as he calmed down. Merida almost chocked on her sandwich as she started to laugh. Rapunzel giggled with Ariel. Jack smiled at Rapunzel. Her giggle is so cute and small. Though it's a good thing I wagged, I would never have been able to play with my rib being this bad and all the bruises. God I'm really hungry, Jack thought as he looked at his friends still talking about them wagging. Rapunzel noticed that he had no food and passes him half of her sandwich. He waved it away. "No I'm alright, I ate just before and you should really eat it" She looked at him sadly and nodded. "Okay, but tell me if you want some" Jack smiled a fake smile and nodded. Then he tried to change subjects "So is anyone going to that massive party on Bridgeton Street next week? Because I am" Merida perked up with a smile on her face. "Hell yeah, if there's a party then I'm going!" Hiccup nodded as he sipped his soda and Jim did a maybe sign with his hand. "I don't know man" Jack made a C'mon expression. Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll try, you coming Ariel?" Ariel blushed. "I heard about it before but didn't really know if I wanted to but since your all going I might try to. I love dancing at parties" Ariel's eyes twinkled behind her glasses. She loved doing new things and discovering the world and everything in it. Rapunzel sat there playing with her hair. Honestly she didn't know if she could go. Mother never allowed me to go to anything and I don't know if Ana will. Also Mother told me stories about how bad parties were and what happened to stupid girls like me. Rapunzel kept thinking about everything her mother said but was brought back to reality. "You going Rapunzel? I could pick you up if you want?" Merida asked thinking please say yes please! "It depends if my mom says yes but alright!" Everyone talked about how fun it was going to be and who would pick who up. In all the talk they didn't hear the bell and realised that it had gone when a group of students nearly trampled them. "My lockers over this way, so I'll see you guys after school" Ariel said as she threw her trash away. They all said bye and waved bye to her. "We better go to our lockers blondie" Rapunzel nodded and waved bye to the guys. Then the boys slowly made their way to their lockers, wishing the day would be over already.

-::-::-::-::-

The last bell of the day rang and everyone in the class got up and bolted out the door. Rapunzel quickly walked down the hall and found her locker. When she opened it she noticed a green piece of paper that wasn't there before. She picked it up and smiled when she read it. It was an application for the art competition and on the back was a note from Ana. 'Hey Punzel! How's school been? I have to stay at school and work till around 5pm. You can either stay with me in the art room, walk home (it's not too far I hope) or maybe go out with a friend. Just text me to let me know and please stay safe. Love you now and forever, Ana xoxo'. Rapunzel heart seemed to glow after reading the note. "What's that?" Rapunzel almost jumped out of her skin. Hiccup stood there trying his best not to laugh. "Oh sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy" Note that down for later scaring, thought Hiccup. "It's an application for the art competition, it's also a note from my mum" Rapunzel flipped it to show Hiccup. "I just need to fill it out and hand it to the office" Hiccup nodded his head. "Cool when does have to be in by" Rapunzel quickly checked her piece of paper. "Mid semester on a Friday, there's a whole display that weekend where all the artworks are shown off and the winners are announced!" Rapunzel jumped up and down as she started to pack her bag. "That sounds awesome, you'll defiantly win" Rapunzel just shrugged. "I don't know about that. Wait don't you have a detention, after school?" Hiccup's face turned pale and he felt like slapping himself. "Hey Hiccup! Blondie, what's up?" Rapunzel turned around to see Jack and Jim walking their way. "After school detention, remember?!" Jim rolled his eyes and Jack swore under his breath. "Shit we better get going then, see you tomorrow Rapunzel. If you see Merida tell her I said hi. And Ariel too" Jim and Hiccup quickly walked down the hall to where ever the detention room was. Rapunzel closed her locker and noticed Jack was still there. He looked worried and was ruffling his hand through his hair. The hunger, pain and anxiety was getting to him. "What's wrong Jack? Are you okay?" He closed his eyes and banged his head on Merida's locker. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself. Is everything alright?" Jack, for once, didn't lie. Well not really. "I'm alright. I just have to catch the bus or I won't have a ride home. But I have to go to that detention but my Uncle will be pissed if I'm not home" Jack kept playing with his hair as Rapunzel stood there tapping her finger on her chin in thought. Then she pointed her finder to the roof and smiled excitedly when she got an idea. She pulled out her phone and started texting someone. "What are you doing?" "My mom's working late her at school so I'll be staying here with her, so when your detention is finished come to the art room and we'll drop you home" Jack stood there a bit shocked but then shook his head in disagreement. "No I won't let you. It's too far and I don't want to cause your mom any trouble or you for that matter.." Rapunzel put both her hands on his shoulders to reassure him. All she could feel was bone. "Don't worry about it just go to that detention already" Jack hesitated but he knew Rapunzel had won. Defeated, he walked down the hall to where the detention was. Rapunzel smiled sadly at him. Something is really upsetting Jack. Is something wrong? He didn't eat any food today and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Is something going on at his home? Who knows it could be nothing! But still.. Rapunzel already really worried about Jack. "Hey Rapunzel!" Rapunzel nearly jumped out of her skin, again. She turned to see Ariel a bit scared but then she started giggling. "I am a very jumpy person" Rapunzel said in defence. Ariel just giggled at her. She is the cutest thing, she's also funny and so sweet. I hope we stay friends. Oh I hope we do, thought Ariel. "Sorry for scaring you, I just came to say bye to you and Merida, but where's Merida?" "I'm right here" Both girls nearly jumped a foot at the thick Scottish accent. Merida burst out laughing. She pointed and laughed at the scared girls. "Not funny" They both sounded like little kids. Merida finally calmed down and opened up her locker. "So where are you two off to?" "I'm staying here at school with my mom, she has to work a bit late, also I'll be dropping Jack off home because he'll miss the bus" Both Ariel's and Merida's faces turned white. "THE BUS!" They both yelled in union, making Rapunzel flinch. Merida quickly slammed her locker door shut, threw on her bag and grabbed Ariel's hand. They both sprinted off down the hall, hoping to get to the bus in time. "Sorry Rupunzel but we'll miss the bus!" "Bye Rapunzel!" Rapunzel laughed to herself. "Bye guys! Hope you make it in time!" Rapunzel sighed to herself. "So this is what friends are like" She started to walk down the hall to where the art room was, hoping it would always be like this.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel walked into the art room to find Ana upside down on her desk staring at a canvas. To most people this would be weird or hilarious but Rapunzel just smiled because she knew her mom was thinking up something amazing. "Hey Punzel! How's my cute thing doing?" Rapunzel dropped her bag on the floor and stretched. "Not bad, how are you?" Ana sighed. "I'm stuck" "Well maybe I could help you with an idea, just let me.." Rapunzel was cut off by Ana whining. "No I mean I'm actually stuck and the desk is starting to hurt. Can you help me please?" Rapunzel giggled at her mom. 'Of course" She walked over and pulled her up. All the blood in Ana's head went back down to the rest of her body. "Thank you. I was actually stuck there for a while. Oh come here you" She pulled Rapunzel into a hug and kissed her forehead countless times. Rapunzel giggled and squeezed her mom tight. As she did she got a glimpse of what her mom was painting. She gasped as she did. Instantly Ana ran over to the painting and stood in front of it, trying to hide it. She jumped up and down and waved her arms, hiding it from Rapunzel's view. But Rapunzel still knew what it was. "C'mon please let me see it! It already looks amazing! Please please please?" Rapunzel held her hands together and begged like a little puppy. "No looking missy! Turn around, go get your head stuck in art! Go go go go!" Rapunzel whined but did as she was told. As she was getting supplies, she knew she needed to ask Ana some things. Some of them she didn't know how to ask, in fear she would be yelled at. Honestly to Rapunzel she was still shocked that Ana hadn't yelled at her yet. She sighed an inward sigh and decided to give it a go. "Mom?" Ana started painting again. She looked so free when she was painting. "Yes Punzel?" Her Mom looked at her like she was the best thing in the universe, and to Ana she was. "Hiccup is getting his ears pierced for the first time this weekend and Merida and Jack are going with him. After he gets them done they're going to have lunch at the mall and walk around for a bit. They invited me to go and I really do want to. It's okay if you say no, I really understand.." "That sounds like a lot of fun Rapunzel! Of course you can go. Maybe you could get yours done too?" Rapunzel stood there a bit stunned. She was so sure that she would get yelled at, maybe even hit for saying such things. But instead her mom also wants her to get her ears pierced as well. Rapunzel was so shocked yet happy that she felt tears trickling down her face. Ana saw Rapunzel crying and dropped her paint on the spot. "Did I make you cry?! I'm so sorry Punzel. Oh I'm really horrible" She ran over to her and scooped her up into a hug. "No it.. it wasn't like that.. I just thought you would yell.. at me for.. Saying such things.." Ana hugged Rapunzel tighter. Ana had to remember that some scars run to deep, that Rapunzel was still healing and didn't understand some things that other sixteen year olds did. "Rapunzel I would never ever yell at you for saying something, I would only yell at you if you were in trouble. Please always talk to me and tell me everything, ask me question even if you think it's the dumbest thing in the universe. Please always talk to me" Ana kissed her on the forehead and held her until she stopped crying. When she did she kissed Ana on the cheek and hugged her again. "Thankyou mom, for everything. Would it be okay if I did get my ears done? I mean does it cost anything to do so? If it does I can pay for it!" Ana put a finger on her daughter's lips to stop her talking. "I'll pay for it, okay? I want you to get them done! I still remember that portrait you painted of yourself. Do you remember it?" Rapunzel nodded at the memory. "Yes, you asked us to paint a picture of ourselves when were eighteen" Ana nodded as she looked into Rapunzel bright green eyes. "You painted such a beautiful women. She is a beautiful women. All grown up and knowing so much about the world. She looked off into the world, ready to handle anything and everything" Rapunzel looked at the floor. That would never be me, as much as I want it to be, she thought. "She had on a gorgeous white dress, a perfect smile and eyes as green as the forest. Even though she looked like such a girly girl, she had multiple earrings and had an undercut with her long gold hair. That showed that she was tough and she had been through a lot. She was strong, brave and kind. And that women is you Rapunzel" Tears trickled down Ana's eyes and Rapunzel. Ana whipped away Rapunzel's tears with a smile. "You may not believe it but you are that women" Rapunzel may not believe Ana, but she sure did feel wonderful that her mom thought of her like this. "Ana you are just as incredible, beautiful, strong and wonderful as that women. Don't ever think otherwise" Ana smiled and kissed Rapunzel again on the forehead. "You too Punzel"

-::-::-::-::-

Jack walked down the empty hallways to the art room. He was still worried about what would happen when he got home. Then again Pitch probably wouldn't even be home. But Jack really didn't want Rapunzel or Mrs Corona to see where he lived. He found the door and walked in to find Rapunzel laughing at Mrs. Corona who had gotten paint all over her face. Jack smiled at the sight. "Oh hey Jack how was detention? Boring as hell?" Ana asked as she started whipping of her face with an old cloth. "Yeah it really was" "Poor you, I've just got to go to the bathroom and we'll leave in about a half an hour to drop you off. Sound good?" Jack shrugged. "Anytime is fine by me" He didn't want to be pushy, they didn't even have to drop him off and yet here he was about to get a ride from a teacher and his friend. "Awesome! I'll be back in a tick, take care of frosty while I'm gone Rapunzel" Rapunzel giggled and Jack rolled his eyes playfully. Ana left the room leaving Jack and Rapunzel by themselves. Rapunzel was painting on a canvas, concentrating really hard. Jack walked up behind her and looked at what she was painting. It was the painting of her parents. They looked so real it was as if you could stick your hand and touch them, talk to them and be with them. Rapunzel sat there quietly looking at the painting. Jack knew how it felt to lose someone close, but losing someone close who you can't even remember? Jack couldn't even fathom what it would feel like. He hugged Rapunzel and held her tight. Rapunzel didn't really know what was going on but she felt safe in his arms. He was cold but she didn't care. She was hugging him. Jack felt so warm next to her. "Your parents would be so proud of you Rapunzel. Don't worry, you'll see them one day" She smiled into his shoulder. She let go and put some hair behind her ear. "I'm alright really. Oh I forgot to ask, how's your rib?" Jack had forgotten all about the pain because of that hug. Now it all came flooding back. His rib was in so much pain and he was starving. He couldn't tell Rapunzel these things though or she'd be worried or would reject him. Jack didn't know much better than to just survive. He's been in the dark his whole life, he didn't know any better. He wanted it to be light but he didn't know if that was possible. So as per usual, he lied. "It's way better now, thanks for the advice yesterday, you should be a doctor" She just shook her head. "No I wouldn't be good and I'd have to get perfect grades for that to happen. I think I'd be better at being an artist or a teacher. Maybe even just a mom. That would be amazing" Jack smiled down at her. "You would be a great mother" She shrugged. "Ah well.." "I'm back my lovelies! Did you miss me?" Rapunzel shook her head at her. "No we really didn't mom" Ana stood there silently staring at her and then.. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ana dropped to her knees and fake cried. Jack laughed but Rapunzel was really worried. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have made a joke like that! I'm really sorry!" Rapunzel jogged over to Ana who suddenly jumped up and grabbed her. She started tickling her. "Ah ha! Stop please stop! Ah ha ah!" Jack looked at them both and thought what it would be like to have a mom. He smiled at them both and felt happy for Rapunzel. "What are you two crazy ladies doing?" All three of them looked in the direction the voice was coming from. There was a really short girl with a black hair that was in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and a button nose. She wore an aqua jumper, a pink skirt with leggings and black converse. Such a cute girl, thought Rapunzel. "Hey there, what you doing at this school?" Asked Ana as she stood up. The girl walked in and looked around the room as she talked. "My dad works here and I was trying to find him. I've been walking around here for years. Then I heard a noise that sounded like someone was dying. So I came to see what was going on. Are you an art teacher?" Ana nodded. "Yep, I'm Ana" The girl looked up at her. 'Your hair looks like a unicorn threw up on it" Rapunzel and Jack stood there shocked but Ana just laughed. "That was my intention. It's fun to dye your hair and also Rapunzel find me anywhere with this hair" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck's Rapunzel?" Rapunzel held her hand up. "That would be me. Ana's my mom" The girl Rapunzel up and down. "You two look nothing alike, how are you her daughter?" Rapunzel smiled sweetly. "She's my adoptive mom, my parents died when I was a baby" The girl stood there with a blank look on her face. "You're like me" Rapunzel was confused. Like me? Then there was a knock on the door and Rapunzel flinched. "Hide me! He's coming" The girl ran and hid behind the desk where Jack was standing. She looked up at him and laughed. "What?" "Why is your hair so freakishly white?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, why are you so freakishly annoying? And short?" The girl just smiled. "Why are you so freakishly.." The door opened and there was Bunnymund. "Hey Rapunzel, Frosty ass. Did I hear Vanellope in here?" Vanellope giggled from behind the table. "I haven't seen her" Said Rapunzel with an innocent tone. "Neither have I" said Jack as he quickly started tickling Vanellope. She started laughing and ran out from behind the table, away from Jack. Bunnymund quickly ran over and scooped her up. "Come here you little ankle biter" She laughed and hugged her dad. "Hey dad! No fair he tickled me. Any way what kind of name is frosty a.." Jack cut her off before she could say anything else. "It's Jack, he calls me frosty because of my freakishly white hair" She laughed and quickly in a flash jumped out of Bunnymund's arms, ran across the room and jumped up on the table where Jack was standing behind. She reached out to touch his hair, but stoped. "Don't worry you can touch my hair on one condition" she looked up at him confused. "Shoot" He smirked. "Can I touch yours?" She laughed and nodded. She slowly put both her hands in his hair and started ruffling her figures through it. She giggled. "It's weird but I really like it, Frosty" He laughed a small laugh. "Yours is cool too" Rapunzel smiled a warm smile at the both of them. She knew it was hard for Jack losing so much, maybe this girl could make him really happy. "They're cute aren't they mom?" Rapunzel looked at Ana, her heart dropped. She had never seen Ana this sad. Ana stood there staring at Bunnymund with tears in her eyes. "Who Rapunz…" Bunnymund saw Ana and stopped talking. He was too shocked to talk. Now both Jack and Vanellope were looking at them both. "Do you know the crazy coloured hair lady dad?" She was curious and wanted to make a joke but she didn't, this was her first time seeing her dad this sad. He looked at Ana sadly as her tears spilled over the edge. "Yes I do know Ana" He spoke quietly. Memories flashed through Ana's mind, some fun and others scary, until she thought of one that was the most painful. The Ally way, their fists, the pain and those eyes. Ana finally spoke up. "Easter.. I haven't seen you since… since you left me... with them.."

**Ohhh I'm so mean aren't I? Don't worry, it'll only get worse from here.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review or comment to tell me what I should fix up.**

**I love every single one of you and I hope you have a great day, Hannananaannana out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there guys! Next chapter is here and god this one is a killer. **

**Also just a note that I forgot to say earlier, I am doing the school year like it is in Australia. So it starts at the end of January and ends in early December (There are four terms with holidays in between each, two semesters)**

**But anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

Rapunzel silently gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She knew her mom didn't tell her much about her past but after hearing those words, she really wanted to know what happened to her. Vanellope and Jack looked as confused as each other. Ana wiped her eyes angrily and clenched her fists. Then Ana suddenly sprinted right at Easter. She jumped and pulled him down into a table. She pinned him against the now crashed table and started punching him in the face. "Mom!" Rapunzel yelled at Ana but it was like she couldn't hear her. Rapunzel stood there helplessly not knowing what to do. Should I grab her and help Bunnymund or just stand here like an idiot? She thought back in forth not knowing what to do. Then she felt a hand grab her and pull her to the side of the classroom. It was Jack and he was holding Vanellope. Vanellope was twisting around trying to get out of his arms. "Let me go! Let me go! My dad needs my help! That crazy lady's hurting him!" She wouldn't stay still. "I can't let you go or you'll get hurt! Rapunzel what is going on?" Rapunzel just looked at him and he knew that she didn't have a clue. Her eyes were wide and she looked so scared. Easter was blocking almost all her blows but he still had a bloody nose. "You left me with those bastards! You didn't even help me! Or do anything! And you know what really hurts?!" She started punching even harder and faster, making it harder for Easter to block. "I really loved you!" Rapunzel was so confused and worried that she fell to the floor. She was realising that she really didn't know anything about Ana. Now she really wanted to know and help her and just talk to her right now. But she was also scared, scarred of her getting as angry as this. What could I do if she was this angry at me? She thought as she felt Jack kneeling down beside her. He was holding Vanellope as strongly as he could. "It'll be alright Rapunzel I..." He stopped as he turned towards Ana and Easter. Ana went for another punch when at that moment Easter grabbed her hands and pushed her off. He pinned her down and held her down tightly. Ana struggled and thrashed trying to get up. She had forgotten all about Rapunzel and the others being in the room. Easter looked just as angry as her. The blood from his nose was now dripping down his lip. "Get the fuck off me!" Ana yelled as she tried to kick and punch him. "SHUT UP! You have no clue do you?" Vanellope had calmed down now and was squeezing Jack's hand tightly. Ana was still angrily struggling but was now crying again. "Who do you think got North? Who do you think called that fucking ambulance? Huh! You stupid girl! And you want to know what else?!" Ana was laying there crying, feeling so stupid and scared. Then Easter just lent down and kissed her. Ana's eyes were wider than Rapunzel, Vanellope and Jacks combined. But soon she closed her eyes and kissed back. Ana felt all the years of regret and sadness wash away as she realised how much she needed Easter. Rapunzel didn't know why but she started smiling at them both. So was Vanellope. Jack just sat there confused as all heck. "Girls" He said quietly under his breath as he rolled his eyes. They both stopped kissing and stared at each other. Easter wiped the tears off Ana's face and the blood on her lips. They both stood up and put the table back the right way. Ana stared at him for a few seconds but then slightly jogged up to him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry", she said quietly. "I'm just messed up in the head I guess. My memories aren't that great you know" Easter just smiled. "I love you too much to not say I forgive you" He kissed her on forehead and let go of her. Jack let go of Vanellope as she sprinted over to East and hugged him tightly. Rapunzel did the same with Ana, leaving Jack looking confused but smiling otherwise. Maybe love is possible, even if your memories are a bit messed up, thought Jack as he stared at Rapunzel.

-::-::-::-::-

The light blue bug sped down the highway towards the city. Ana had a smile on her face that she just couldn't remove. She looked down at the lonely ring on her finger and didn't feel any anger or regret while looking at it. Rapunzel sat in the front seat watching all the flashing cars and lights go past. Jack sat in the back seat hoping that Pitch wouldn't be home. He was also worried about what Rapunzel and Ana would think about his apartment. It wasn't the best, in fact it was probably one of the worst in the city. Suddenly Rapunzel spoke up. "Mom, what do you do when your friend is struggling with anorexia? I mean it's a weird question but.." Jack cut her off. "Is it Ariel?" Rapunzel nodded. "I thought so, she is really skinny and she wouldn't eat anything during break" Rapunzel was about to say you do the same but she kept it to herself. Ana sat in thought for a few seconds. She smiled at both of them. "I love how caring you both are. Well all you can do is be careful with her and gentle. First you'll need to talk to her, does she seem willing to be healthier? Like does she want to change?" Rapunzel nodded quickly. "Yes she does. She gets bullied because of it and also she does dance and swimming so she needs the strength." Rapunzel imagined Ariel dancing. Her movements graceful but strong. "Okay that's great, so she has some good reasons to fix her health. Has she told anyone besides you? Her parents or a family member?" Rapunzel didn't know, she never asked. She just shrugged. "Tell her she needs to tell someone. If her parents want to get her help they'll take her to a doctor, she'll need blood work done, an EKG, among a complete physical. She may need to be put in the hospital for medical and mental stabilisation. She'll be seen by people who will really help her like eating disorder specialists**, **therapists, psychiatrists, and dietitians. But don't worry about that, she'll be in good hands. Just be there for her okay. Take her out to places, invite her over and go have a treat sometimes" Rapunzel and Jack nodded at each tip, already thinking of things they could do for Ariel. "Thanks mom, that helps me heaps. I really hope she'll be alright" Ana grabbed Rapunzel's hand and squeezed it. "She'll be okay in your care, actually even better. Your one of the most caring people I know" Rapunzel shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So Jack, what's the city like?" Jack laughed a small laugh. "You're in it" Rapunzel turned to the window and stared out in awe. There were tall buildings, bright lights, loud sounds and thousands of other cars. She had never seen the city and was amazed by its busy beauty. "Wow it's beautiful, I've never seen it before" Her smile grew as Ana put the windows down. Rapunzel stuck her head out the window and stared up at the buildings rushing past. "It's as if the city's alive! I'm going to have to paint this someday, it's to pretty not to paint or draw" She sat back down in her seat and Jack laughed in the back seat. "I'll have to take you here one day, just the two of us. There's way more to see then cars and roads" Rapunzel blushed at the thought of them going to the city together, maybe even traveling together. "I would like that a lot" Ana put the windows back up and smiled at them both. "Jack, who did you say you lived with?" Rapunzel asked, feeling like an idiot for not remembering. Jack's smile fell and he his hair. "Umm my uncle, Pitch. I've lived with him since I was eight" Ana noticed how much his voice had dropped when he mentioned Pitch. "So what your uncle like? What's his job" Crap what do I say, what's one thing good about Pitch? Shit shit shit shit, Jack thought. "Ahh well.. he's pretty nice and he's funny. He doesn't have a job" Ana raised an eyebrow and Rapunzel looked confused. "I mean he bets and stuff. I don't really know" Rapunzel was worried. Jack didn't seem really sure of what Pitch was like and he doesn't work? Rapunzel wanted to ask but thought it would be best if she didn't. Jack was begging for someone to change the subject. There was silence in the car until Ana spoke up. "Ahh Jack, can you direct me to your place please?" Jack smirked to himself. "Sorry okay so you go down this road….

-::-::-::-::-

"And here it is on the left", Jack said cringing at the building. Ana and Rapunzel stared up at the apartment complex. The sign used to say 'Oliver's estate' but now it says ' liver's ate'. The building was a muddy brown colour that had bricks fallen out and paint peeling. Rapunzel thought the building looked down right creepy. She didn't want Jack to get out of the car, let alone go into the apartment. Ana noted at how unsafe the building looked and how Jack or anybody shouldn't live in there. "I know it looks bad but it's really nice on the inside" Ana turned off the car and side smiled. 'We'll walk you in and make sure you're alright.." "No!" Jack yelled as Ana and Rapunzel took off their seat belts. Rapunzel stared at Jacks frightened eyes and knew something wasn't right. "I mean it's really late and you've already taken up enough of your time to drop me off" Ana put her hand on Jack's shoulder. She felt every bone and noted that down too. "It's okay Jack, I'll see you in art tomorrow. Keep safe alright?" Jack nodded and looked at Rapunzel. "I'll see you at school, we've got calculus together" Rapunzel smiled warmly at him. "Yeah we do. See you then" She leant over the seat and hugged him. Jack hugged her back and never wanted her to let go. She did though. Both of them waved at him as he got out of the car and swung his bag on his back. He waved back at them with a small but grateful smile on his face. He then walked up the stairs, opened the door to the building and disappeared into the darkness. Rapunzel sighed and wished she could be with him right now. "You like him don't you?" Rapunzel whisked her head around to see Ana looking at her with a smirk. "Yeah the punk with crazy hair and piercings who probably will never like me and who is absolutely gorgeous. Of course I like him" Ana giggled with Rapunzel. "I bet he does but anyway I'm really worried about him" Rapunzel played with her hands as she thought about Jack. "Yeah, he hardly has enough money to buy lunch so he really doesn't eat, he won't let anyone see under his clothes when he gets hurt and rarely talks about his uncle" Ana nodded along with what she was saying. "I agree that is a bit strange, he finds it hard to talk about his uncle, he really didn't want us to go into his house and Jack shouldn't live here, in fact nobody should live here. His weight is also really worrying. He's very skinny. I'll talk to the councillor tomorrow and please Punzel if he acts 'strange' tell me okay, it will really help him. You of all people would know that" Rapunzel inwardly sighed as she remembered Ana helping her last year. "Yeah of course" Ana started the car and drove away from the apartment. "So apart from that, l was thinking about going and getting Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Would you be interested?" Rapunzel's face said it all and with that they drove straight in the direction of Ben and Jerry's.

-::-::-::-::-

Ana linked arms with Rapunzel as they walked into the shop. "Why are we getting ice-cream when it's so cold?" Ana laughed "Because it's ice-cream!" Both their jaws dropped as they saw the ice-cream. There was so many delicious flavours and choices, too many to choose from. "May I help you both?" A lady at the bar, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, motioned for them to come forward. Ana looked at the ice-cream and decided what to get. "Okay can I get three scoops? I scoop of cotton candy, another of strawberry cheesecake and lastly coconut seven layer bar please" Rapunzel licked her lips as she watched the lady scoop out the ice cream. The lady passed it to Ana who couldn't help but stick her finger in it and try some. "And what about you darling?" Rapunzel giggled at the word. She loved the word darling, it was just so cute. "Ahh may I please have three scoops as well? Umm can I have a scoop of sweet cream cookies, a scoop of half-baked and lastly my favourite chocolate chip cookie dough" Rapunzel excitedly jumped up and down as she picked up the ice-cream and two spoons. She went and sat down as Ana paid for it. Rapunzel stuck her spoon in the deliciousness and moaned as she ate it. "Is it good?" asked Ana as she sat down across from Rapunzel and picked up her spoon. Rapunzel nodded as she went for another mouthful. Rapunzel thought, maybe now would be a good time to ask her about her past? Or maybe not. Ana notice Rapunzel looking worryingly back and forth. "What is it Punzel?" She smiled at herlovingly. Rapunzel decided it was worth a shot. "What happened to you in your past? Like with Bunnymund and this North?" Ana's smile shrunk and she sat there looking at her ring. "Well it's a really long story but if you really want to know about it.." "I really do" Ana's smile grew a bit. "Alright then here it goes…"

**Okay so just a few things for you guys. Yes the Hiccup in this story is HTTYD2 Hiccup not the younger version. If you have not had Ben and Jerry's ice-cream you have not lived and here is just my own little playlist of the songs in the story so far;**

**_Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande &amp; Nicki Minaj_**

**_Stay by Mayday Parade_**

**_Ain't it fun by Paramore_**

**_Mirrors by Pvris (You say Paris but they switched the 'a' with 'v')_**

**_Teenagers by my chemical romance_**

**_Gut's over fear by Eminem ft. Sia _**

**I hope you liked it and please review this so I know what to fix up or if you have any ideas.**

**I love you all heaps, Hannananaannana out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys! How's everyone been lately?**

**So this chapters going really explain Ana and Easter to you guys so get excited! Also just a warning if any of you feel disturbed by the violence or drug abuse in this story please stop reading.**

**Also it's a bit shorter than usual (Sorry guys) Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

Ana stared at Rapunzel with a sad look on her face. Ana sighed an inward sigh and began her story. "When I was 15, my parents hated me. They were both wealthy business people, they had no time for me or each other. I hated them as well and I wasn't afraid to show it. I was a messed up and angry kid. I had been expelled from 5 schools and this school was my last chance. Of course I ended up getting expelled because I almost drowned a girl in a toilet" Rapunzel sat there with her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. She would never would have thought the bubbly Ana she knew and loved would have been like this. "She was like that Aurora chick you hate, only worse. She deserved it and I was doing everyone in the school a favour. Everyone hated her" said Ana with a half-smile on her face that soon faded. Now that Rapunzel thought of it, she wouldn't mind shoving Aurora's head down a toilet. "So my parents got really angry at me, they yelled at me and my father slapped me several times because of it. I got really angry and yelled some horrible, unforgivable thing at them" Ana closed her eyes as she remembered the things she yelled at them. She re opened her eyes and Rapunzel smiled a very small smile at her to reassure her that it was okay. Ana continued on. "My father then hit me and said that I needed to leave and find somewhere else to stay. So I did. I ran away into the city that night. To be honest I didn't know why I went to the city. Probably just how I loved the city. Something about it made it feel more alive than most places. It made me feel alive. Anyway I walked around the city for hours not knowing at all what I was doing. Then as I got to the poor side of the city I found the shack" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow with confusion. "The shack?" Ana laughed. "It was what they called the place, it was a house but since it was really old and falling apart we called it the shack. So there was a party going on inside the house and that's where I met the gang, North's gang" "Who's North?" Rapunzel asked impatiently. "Just wait I'm getting there" said Ana as she raised her hand at Rapunzel while laughing. "As I first walked into the chaos, I felt like I was at home because even though all the people in that place were pretty crazy, they became my family. The first person I met was Easter" Ana's cheeks reddened as she said his name. Rapunzel giggled but covered it up. "He was a lot older than me, 17 at the time. He showed me how to get into the gang. It was quite gruesome. You had to go through two stages, first was you had to fight someone who was in the gang and win. If not you would either end up mashed or killed. Not only that but you had to impress North while fighting. He was the gang's leader and he was the oldest but not necessarily the wisest. So I did fight this girl, who was a lot taller than me but I was faster. We fought, I won but god I almost killed her. North was over impressed, I got a new name as well. Tooth, because when I won I knocked out two of the girls teeth. Again the way I was living was horrible, I didn't know any better either though" Ana stopped for a second as she stared down at her ring. "Then came the second part, you had to be beat and bashed by the whole gang for them to see how long you could last. I lasted but boy the pain was unbearable" Ana closed her eyes again trying to push back tears. She opened her eyes to continue on. "So then I was a part of their gang. Easter showed me the roots and what we do. We went around stealing, taking drugs and bashing people. I did this for about four months and then.." Ana let the tears fall down. "And then I was gang raped by another gang" Rapunzel gasped, she had no clue that Ana had been through so much and that made her want to cry. Rapunzel got out of her seat and sat next to Ana and hugged her tightly. Ana took in a huge breath and went on with her story, feeling much better now that Rapunzel was next to her. "Easter found me in the alley after it had happened. He took me to an old apartment building, washed me up, fed me and stayed with me the whole night. I was so scared and upset but when Easter was with me, I didn't feel afraid, not even close" Ana had smile on her face now and was playing with ring that was on her finger. "The next day he said we could stay there as long as I needed to. So we stayed at the apartment for about two months in fact. We fell in love, he showed me the amazing parts of the city and how much fun it could actually be. We stayed up late at night talking for hours on end about useless things. We kissed, we cuddled and he never left my side. I loved him more than anything else, because he was there for me when nobody else was. He was my hope" Rapunzel squeezed Ana as she took another bite of ice-cream and squeezed Rapunzel back. "So we went back to the gang, they didn't really care where we had been and we went on with our stupid and ugly ways of life. This went on for about five more months and then it was my sixteenth birthday" Ana immediately looked down at her ring and smiled. "Easter took me out for the day. We went and he took me to the beach. It was beautiful, in fact it was my first time seeing it. We walked along it for hours and splashed each other in the water. We laid on the warm grass together and kissed for seemed like forever. It was one of my most favourite memories. He then gave me this ring" Ana showed her the ring. It was a silver ring and it had three gems on it. Two small aqua gems and one larger purple gem. "It's beautiful Mom" said Rapunzel as she ate the last bit of her ice-cream. "I don't know where he got it from but I really don't care, I loved it and wore it ever since. I hardly ever take it off. Afterward he took me to the same apartment as before and we.." Ana stopped as her face went red. Rapunzel looked at her confused. Ana felt like slapping herself and Rapunzel. "And we did it together" Ana hoped that Rapunzel would get it and she did. Rapunzel's face went red as well. "Oohhh that's what you meant" She said as she started giggling. Ana put her finger to Rapunzel's lips. "Shush my innocent child" They both giggled together. "I think we'll need to continue this story at home" said Ana as Rapunzel groaned. "C'mon then Punzel" Rapunzel laughed and nodded to her mom. They both got up, threw away their trash and walked out of the shop and into the cold.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel ran into the house and out of the cold as soon as the door was unlocked. She threw her bag into her room, sprinted down the hallway to the other end of the house and jumped onto the couch. She grabbed the blanket on the couch and snuggled into it. Ana laughed as she shut the door. "Bit cold is it?" Rapunzel nodded. "Much rather the warm weather" Ana giggled at her daughter as she walked down the hallway. She came and sat down next to Rapunzel and began her story again. "So I and Easter did it. Afterwards we slept together and stayed at the apartment for about two weeks as another Birthday present. We came back to the shack and then the next day North left the gang. He just stood up and said he was leaving and that we should all do the same. They were all too scared to actually try and fight him so they all just yelled and swore at him, especially Easter. I just sat there stunned. I followed him out the door to ask him why he was doing this. He said he wanted a life and that this wasn't the life he wanted. He gave me his number and that if I ever needed help, all I had to do was call him. I held onto that piece of paper like it was my only life line. I couldn't believe how someone so cruel and forceful as North could turn into someone so kind and full of wonder I guess" Ana smiled as she thought of the man. "Anyway after a while I started to feel weird in my stomach and I had missed my period. So I went and got a pregnancy test thing and I came back.. positive" Rapunzel gasped and took Ana's hand in her own. "You were pregnant?" Ana nodded slowly. "Yes, it was mine and Easter's child. I had to tell him but I was also scared to. When I did tell him he got so angry at me and blamed the kid on me" Ana started to silently cry again. "I'm positive though that he wasn't angry at me, but that he was angry at himself and that he knew he wouldn't be able to take care of a kid. He just took it out on me. So he left me in the alleyway, in the rain. Then as I was walking back to the shack, some other rival gang came and beat me up. Really bad. I woke up the next morning, covered in dirt and blood. I knew I couldn't live like this anymore. Nobody should have to live like I was living" Ana wiped her tears away and hugged into a pillow on the couch. "So I found the nearest phone booth and called North. He met me near a café and I told him everything that had happened. I told him that I was pregnant and that I needed to live a better life for myself and my child. He took me to his new apartment and let me get washed up. He took me out and bought me a new shirt and shorts, just for the time being. I knew I had to go back to the gang and tell them I was leaving. I went and found all of them outside the shack drinking. Easter saw me first, he looked angry but his eyes told a different story. He looked so sad" Ana squeezed the pillow even more tightly and stared at Rapunzel huge green eyes. "I held my head high and told them I was leaving the gang. I was with them for over a year and I knew I had to leave. They all got so angry at me, they beat me and threw me against the wall even. They wouldn't stop, they never stopped. The worst part was as I was getting beat I saw Easter walk off, he just left me with them and he didn't help me. I thought all this but I was wrong, oh I was so wrong" Ana started crying again but this time she was heaving as well. Rapunzel quickly moved over to her and hugged her tightly. "I never knew he had called North or that ambulance and the police. God I was so dumb. So I woke up in the hospital with stitches in my head, a broken arm and bruises all over my body. North was there and I asked him about my baby" Ana cried even louder now, tears fell down onto Rapunzel's head. "The baby had died, it died because of them beating me. I took all my anger out on Easter. I yelled that it was all his fault, that it was all his fault that the baby was dead and that I never wanted to hear about him again" Ana wiped her tears away and hugged Rapunzel more tightly. "No wonder North never told me about Easter helping me. I was so stupid" Rapunzel quickly cut her off. "No you were not stupid, you didn't know and no one told you so how could you have known about it" Rapunzel kissed Ana on the forehead and hugged her even more tightly. "Thank you Rapunzel" Ana kissed Rapunzel on the forehead back. "So as soon as I could get out of the hospital bed, I took a pair of scissors and cut my hair. I cut it as short as I possibly could. I cut it as a statement, to say that I've changed. That I wasn't the same girl I was before. I've never grown my hair out since. After I left the hospital, I went on to live with North, I started at a new school and this time I stayed there. I made friends and I graduated and left for college to become an art teacher. And then I met you" Ana snuggled Rapunzel and kissed her all over her face. Rapunzel giggled and begged her to stop. Rapunzel smiled at her mom warmly. "Thank you for telling me this. I mean you didn't have to and you did so thank you" Ana giggled at her daughter. "Rapunzel I would tell you anything and everything alright. I would never keep secrets from you, unless they were good secrets that involved surprises. Now it's time you went to bed. School's tomorrow and I get to teach you art!" Ana excitedly jumped off the couch and helped Rapunzel get up. She hugged Rapunzel once more with a smile on her face. "Goodnight my precious Punzel" Rapunzel giggled and let go of her. "I love you mom, have a good night sleep" "You too" Rapunzel walked down the hall to her room. She closed the door and got into her PJ's. They were an oversized shirt which had paint all over it and underwear, no pants because no pants are the best pants. She walked over to Pascal and picked him up. "How are you doing Pascal?" Pascal seemed to smile when he saw Rapunzel. He climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder. He snuggled into her neck and sat down. Rapunzel giggled at the chameleon. "No you need to go back in your home" She picked him up and he poked his tongue out at her rudely. "Oh c'mon Pascal it's not that bad in there" (You know you just read that like she said it in the movie Tangled :D) She put him down in his glass box and found her school bag on the floor. She groaned as she realised all the homework she would have to do. "The effort is unbearable" Then she remembered everything that her mom had been through. She sighed. "Maybe some homework wouldn't hurt" Grabbed her bag and plumbed down on her bed as she began an hour of homework.

**Ahh the struggles of homework. Even fictional characters have to put up with it.**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please review my story to tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. If you didn't please tell me what I did wrong so I know what to fix up with it.**

**Hope you all have a lovely day and I love you all heaps, Hannananaannana out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys! Oh my lord the feels in this chapter, just the feels.**

**BTW this chapter may be a bit longer than usual :)**

**Also I've started to put at the top of the chapters what day of the week it will be in the story.**

**Anyway I hope you lot enjoy this chapter.**

~ Thursday ~

Ariel's eyes flickered open as she woke up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Ariel looked at the blinds and realised it was still dark outside. She rolled over, put on her glasses and looked at the time on her phone. It was 5:36. Yes enough time to dance before I need to get ready, thought Ariel as she sat up and stretched. She quietly climbed down the bunk bed, trying not to wake up her older sister Andrina. Andrina was only a year older than Ariel and was in her senior year of High school. Ariel looked at her older sister who was sleeping in a strange position. Even when she was asleep she was making people laugh. Andrina was the joker of the family. She hated people who couldn't take a joke. Her short sunny blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and she had drool running down her lip. Ariel giggled at her sister and went on to quickly change into some dancing clothes. She wore her purple leotard with a cropped white tank top over it and white stockings underneath. She had cut holes in the feet of her stockings so she could easily put her feet through them. Ariel put on her black slip on dance shoes, which helped her not to slip on the wooden floors and put her glasses on her shelf near her bed. She put her hair up into a bun on top of her head so her hair wouldn't be in the way. Ariel walked in to the en suite to put on her contacts. She hated them, they hurt her eyes but she needed to wear them for when dancing or she couldn't see what she was doing. Ariel moaned as she saw her face. Her skin was irritated, dry and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her cheek bones stuck out along with the rest of her bones. Her skin was pale and dry. Ariel made a face in the mirror in annoyance. She'd need to care for her skin later, right now she wanted to dance. She quietly walked out the other side of the en suite which was connected to her other sisters bedroom. In there were her other older sisters, Arista and Aquata. Aquata was 19 and Arista was 18. They had both left school but were still living with them, unlike the other older sisters. They had both separate sides of the room and were both almost completely different from each other. Aquata had long brown hair that was usually in a ponytail. She was tough, sporty and could easily get angry. She was currently in college studying to become a fitness instructor. Even though all the other sister could dance pretty well, especially Ariel, Aquata couldn't dance at all. Arista had pale blonde hair that was long and had a fringe cut over her left eye. She was a fun loving girl who loved music and was currently praying that she's get into one of the top music schools in the country. She was amazing at playing both the saxophone and the clarinet, she was a hoping to make a career out of those two instruments. Though both the sisters were like two sides of a coin, they both loved each other and there fights would always end because of that. Ariel walked out of the room and down the hall way. She quickly stepped down the stairs and down another hall into their own personal dance room. Ariel's father was a wealthy business man, but he always found time for his daughters. Their house was quite large and had everything they could need and want. Triton loved spoiling his daughters whenever he could. Not only did they have the dance room with its own ballet bars, mirrors and installed speakers, but also a music room where the girls could practise their instruments and singing. They also had a lap pool at the back of their house, which Ariel and Aquata used for when they weren't at their swimming clubs. Ariel walked into the large room and switched on the lights. She loved it in here. She could practise as much as she wanted, which some girls and guys at the dance company didn't get the opportunity to. Ariel plugged her phone into the system and decided to do a contemporary sort of warm up. Ariel put on her playlist of songs and the first one that came on was break free by Ariana Grande. Ariel smiled and put the phone down. She walked to the middle of the room and faced the large mirror which was covering the whole wall from bottom to top. Ariel began to roll her head around to warm up the joints in her neck, she then started to rotate her head around in the other direction. She then put her legs out and started to stretch her arm over her head to the other side of her body, stretching her whole side. She repeated this on the other side, stretching as far as she could. Then she grabbed her left leg and bent all the way down to it, as far as she could. Her nose touched her knee and then she moved to the other side. She then let go of her leg and just swung her head in the middle of her legs, stretching her whole back. She went into her splits and leg swings to continue to warm up her body. She continued to warm up her body and danced on her own for about an hour and by the end of it she was sweaty and rubbing herself with a towel. I need to practise my dance for the competition coming up soon, thought Ariel as she threw her towel on the ground. There was a dance large competition that would be taking place in early May and Ariel was so excited for it. First there were the heats that would be happening in in the local city, then there were the semi-finals that would be held in each state and finally the finals would be happening nationally and would be televised. It was huge and almost every dancer wanted to compete, it meant scholarships to some of the biggest ballet schools in the world. Ariel quickly ran over to her phone and put on the song in which she was dancing to for the heats. It was her edited version of 'pulls me under' by butterfly boucher. Ariel had to make it shorter for the time limit in the competition is three minutes at the most. She had cut the music off just before the third verse started, which ended perfectly. Ariel still needed to come up with some more choreography for the second verse and second chorus but so far the dance was already incredible. If only she believed that though. She started the music and quickly ran to her position. She started on the floor, sitting on her knees and looking at the floor. She slowly looked up as the music started. As the bass in the background started, she stood up slowly and began to dance. Her moves slow and graceful at first but as the chorus began her moves became faster and stronger. She spun and leaped. She moved with her emotions, her body telling the story instead of her mouth. Then all of a sudden her alarm went off on her phone, sounding ten times louder through the speakers. Ariel fell over as the noise scared her to death. It was her alarm to tell her to start getting ready for school. She laid in a mess on the floor but got up and quickly ran over to turn off the horrible noise. "Crap that scared me" She said to herself. Suddenly the door opened to reveal four sleepy faces. Her sisters looked unimpressed where as her father smiled happily at his youngest daughter. "Sorry, my alarm went off and I'm really sorry for waking you guys up" Andrina laughed but her two older sisters just yawned unhappily. "I thought it was someone dying but alrighty then" said Andrina as she left the room with the other sisters. Her father walked into the room with his night robe still on. "Sorry daddy for waking you" Her father just smiled. "It's alright Ariel, I needed to start getting ready for work anyway" He stared down at his youngest daughter and immediately thought of his wife, Athena. She had died when Ariel was only 6 years old. He had already noticed how Ariel didn't eat enough and how she was getting so thin, but didn't question it. He wanted to let her figure things on her own, which probably wasn't the wisest choice. Ariel looked up at her dad and noticed all the little crinkles in his skin. She smiled lovingly up at him. She really wanted to tell him everything, from how she never ate anything to how she was being bullied. She wanted to but never did. She felt like an idiot. Her father chuckled to himself at how perfect she was. "C'mon let's go upstairs and get ready" Ariel nodded in agreement, unplugged her phone and left the room with her dad.

-::-::-::-::-

Ariel pulled on her small ankle high boots and stood up with a smile on her face. For once she wasn't going to be alone at lunch or have to face Aurora on her own. She quickly walked into the en suite to check her outfit one more time. She wore a dark navy knitted jumper over the top of a light purple button up shirt, black skinny jeans that were getting too big for her. I'll need to get a new pair soon she thought. She left her hair down, checked her braces and straightened her glasses. Her makeup covered everything it needed to and was looking pretty good. Ariel walked out of the bathroom pleases and grabbed her red satchel. She left the room and ran quickly down the stairs. She slid on the tiles into the kitchen and opened the fridge door as she stopped sliding. "Why the rush? I thought you hated school?" Asked Andrina as she ate a piece of jam toast. Ariel shrugged as she grabbed the apple and mango juice carton. Ariel opened the lid of the carton and started to drink out of it. It would be all she would drink for the morning. She never ate anything in the morning or lunch time. The only thing she would eat would be dinner when her family was watching, but even then she didn't finish all her food. Ariel almost spat out the juice as she looked at the clock. "Andrina were going to miss the bus!" Andrina looked at their wall clock and her expression said it all. Ariel but the carton on the bench and Andrina jumped down from the stool she was sitting on. They both ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Bye daddy, Aquata and Arista!" They both yelled as they ran out the door. They didn't even bother to hear there reply. They both ran into the cold and down there street. They ran around the corner of their street and around another corner, then they both saw the bus stop. There was a large bus pulling into the stop as both girls stopped running. They puffed and all the students stared at them. "Late much?" Ariel noticed the accent and immediately knew who it was. She looked up to see the curly headed girl. "Hey Merida, ya.. very.. late.." Ariel wasn't as strong as she used to be. She didn't know that not eating would make her lose muscle. Ariel noticed her sister walk off to a bunch of her friends. Andrina was really popular, all her sisters had been in school. She felt sick just by thinking about it. Merida laughed as she straightened the black beanie that was on her head. Somehow it fitted over her mass of curls. She was wearing a long white shirt with a cigarette brand printed on it, an old bleached jean jacket and ripped black leggings with a pair of black doc martins. She looked as tough as usual. Ariel was still wondering how they had become friends. "C'mon we better line up then" They lined up together. "So hows life been?" asked Merida as she stepped up the first step of the bus. "Good actually, you?" Merida paid the bus driver and waited for Ariel to pay. "Not too bad, was that your sister who you were running with? Cause if so you look nothing alike" Ariel giggled at Merida's comment, she got that quite a lot about all her sisters. "Yeah she is my sister, her names Andrina. All my sisters and me look nothing alike, not really sure why though" Merida laughed as she made her way down the bus, looking for Jack and Hiccup who got on the bus before her, Ariel being not far behind her. Merida spotted Jack's white hair and walked towards him. They heard Hiccup and Jack arguing. "I swear I cut my lip by falling over while bitting my lip and hitting my jaw on the bench, that's how I cut it" Hiccup was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Merida couldn't but smile as she saw his face. God he's handsom. "Sorry it just really doesn't look like that" Merida raised her eyebrow at the two. "What's going on?" Both heads turned around and Merida knew why Hiccup thought otherwise. Jack's bottom lip had a fresh cut on it with blood still stained on his lip. "Yeah I agree with Hiccup, that doesn't look like you bit your lip" "Well I did okay, I'm sorry it doesn't look like a perfect lip bite but I did" Jack ruffled his hair as he talked. He really didn't like lying to his friends, then again he wasn't really lying. He did fall and hit his jaw on the bench while bitting his lip. He just fell from Pitch pushing him over because Jack didn't move fast enough out of his way. Merida and Ariel sat in the two seats in front of Jack and Hiccup. "If it makes you feel better I did the same as well and bit my lip, only I was dancing and slipped on the floor. I hit my chin on a ballet bar" Ariel got all nervous when talking about dancing, she felt embarrassed by it. "Wait you can dance?" Asked Jack hoping to take the conversation away from him. Ariel nodded slowly and shyly smiled. "That's right you said something about that yesterday! What styles of dance?" Asked Merida excitedly. "Umm a few different styles. Ballet, a bit of hip hop and jazz, but mainly contemporary" Before Merida could say anything else Hiccup leaned over the seats right in front of Merida to block her off. "The reason she's so excited right now is because she can dance to, she just doesn't tell anyone" Ariel smiled excitedly. Someone else who could dance, thought Ariel. "Hiccup! That was so not cool" Jack sat there laughing at the two and added in. "I've seen her dance, she just doesn't know that either" Merida leaned over the seat and punched Jack in the shoulder and then Hiccup. The both said ow as she punched them and Ariel giggled at them all. "When on earth did you see me dance?! If you don't talk frosty I swear I'll shove your ass down to hell" Ariel giggled as she grabbed Merida's shoulder to pull her back down into her seat. "If you don't calm down, the whole bus will know you can dance" Merida groaned in annoyance. "Fine, but talk, now Jack" Jack Laughed as he remembered what happened. "We were at a party, you were drunk and you just started dancing out of nowhere. You didn't dance like you were drunk, you danced really well and it was freaking awesome" Jack left out the part as to where she also took her shirt off and only had on her bra underneath. He also left out the part that she threw up everywhere and he had to take her home, luckily she didn't remember that. "God I don't remember any of this" Merida scratched her head as she tried to remember what had happened. "So what style do you dance?" asked Ariel with a huge grin on her face. "Hip hop, bit freestyle but that's all. I'm self-taught though" Ariel sat there talking with Merida and Hiccup while Jack zoned out completely. He pulled up his hoodie and stared at the other students on the bus. His eyes landed on a girl whose hair was a white as his. She was sitting right in front of Astrid and Ruffnut who were fiddling with her hair and making fun of it. She sat there staring at the chair in in front of her and ignored them. She had on blue headphones and was tapping her hand on her leg to the beat of the music while mouthing the lyrics to the song she was listening to. Jack half smiled as he decided to do the same as her. He took out his earphones and swiped though the songs on his tiny phone. It was a cheap phone he bought from the money he saved up from work. He landed on one of his most favourite songs. It was 'King for a day' by pierce the veil ft. Kellin Quinn. He pressed play and started to mouth the lyrics to the song as the bus drove further and further towards school.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel waved goodbye to her mom at the art room and started to walk towards her locker. She felt way better knowing a lot more about her mom then she did before, it made her trust her more even. She got to her locker and heard a familiar voices. She turned to see Ariel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack walking in her direction. She closed her locker and walked over to them. "Hey guys! How.." Her voice trailed off as she saw Jack's lip. "Jack what happened!" Rapunzel ran over to him and went to touch it with worry in her voice. She was so worried last night when they dropped him off that he would get hurt. Jack grabbed her hand before she could touch it. "It's fine. I slipped and hit my jaw on the kitchen bench while bitting my lip. I was just being clumsy" Jack shrugged and let go of her hand. Rapunzel didn't think slipping would cause that cut but she just went along with it. "Okay if you're sure" "I'm sure. Anyway how is everyone" Everyone answered with good except for Merida who was on her phone. "What are you looking at?" asked Hiccup as he leaned over to have a look but Merida turned off her phone before he could see. "Stuff and I'm also good" Hiccup was curious as to what she was looking at but didn't ask. "Hey people" everyone turned around to see Jim standing there. "Hey Jim" said Ariel a little too excitedly. She blushed as Merida and Rapunzel stared at her with a smirk. "Hey Ariel, how are you?" Jim eyes seemed to lift as he looked at Ariel. Ariel shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Pretty good, you?" "Yeah I'm good" Merida looked at Rapunzel and winked. Rapunzel winked back. They were onto something here. Then suddenly the bell went and the commotion in the hall started. "Better get to class, what do you have Rapunzel?" Asked Jack hoping they would be in the same class. "I've got health up first, I haven't done it before but it sounds boring. What about you?" Jack smile widened. "C'mon blondie we have the same class, it's over this way" Rapunzel bit her lip to try and hide the huge grin on her face. "Okay bye guys!" She waved towards her new friends and walked side by side with Jack. "I have Industrial tech shit, I'll see you at lunch then guys" said Jim as he started to walk off. "I have English I think, see you later" said Ariel as both her and Jim split off in opposite directions. Merida looked though her books, trying to figure out what she had next. Hiccup's curiosity took over. At that moment he quickly stuck his hand in Merida's pocket and grabbed her phone. "Hiccup! Give me it!" Merida swung her hands around trying to get it from him but Hiccup was too fast for her. Hiccup laughed as he watched her trying to get the device. He quickly turned it on and went into what she was looking at before. He stopped laughing as he got a look at what was on the screen. They were texts from different people with unknown numbers.

Unknown: Eww so fat, how can you even get out of bed in the morning? hahaha

Unknown: Stupid red head, you need to stop trying

Unknown: Such an ugly bitch

Unknown: What's wrong with your voice like omg

Unknown: Where's your fashion sense? Oh that's right in the trash along with your personality lol

Unknown: C'mon don't you get it? No one wants you so just do us all a favour and die

Merida bit her lip as Hiccup scrolled through the messages. "I didn't want you to see that" Hiccup wished he had knew what people were saying about her. God I'm so dumb why didn't I know about this, I could have helped her, and I could have done something thought Hiccup as he turned off her phone and handed it back to her. "Who's saying this shit to you?" Merida shrugged sadly. "I don't know, whoever these bitches are they don't deserve to be alive" Merida kicked the nearest locker in anger. Hiccup knew exactly who it was. Aurora and Snow, and whoever else they got to message her as well because he knew Belle and Cindy wouldn't do this. He got an idea and knew he couldn't wimp out of it. Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand and led her down the hall to some place. "Wait what are you doing?" Hiccup didn't answer he just kept walking and dragged Merida along with him. "Hiccup stop, where are you taking me?" He kept walking and stopped when he got to a janitors closet. He opened it up and dragged Merida in there with him. He locked the door behind him and turned on the light in there. "Hiccup what on earth are you doing? I understand if you want to skip class but what the hell" Hiccup put his finger on her lips to try and shut her up but she kept talking. "No seriously this is the most cliché hiding spot Hiccup what the fuck are you doing?" Hiccup put his whole hand on her mouth this time and he had a serious expression on his face. She stopped talking and Hiccup put his hand down. "Do you believe what those texts say?" Merida just stood there kind of shocked. "Do you?" Merida nodded slowly and looked down at her feet. She really did believe she was fat and ugly. She had always believed it and those texts made it true to her. Hiccup tilted her head up with his hand to make her look at him. "You aren't fat or ugly. You're beautiful. Your voice isn't weird it's fucking beautiful. You aren't a bitch in any shape or form. What those texts say are lies, they aren't true. It isn't true to me. You are the most beautiful girls in this school, I only wish you'd know that" Merida felt tears fall down her cheeks. She never wanted Hiccup to see her cry. She quickly wiped them away. "Merida your beautiful" Hiccup lent down and kissed her on the lips. Merida didn't know how or why but here she was crying and kissing Hiccup in the janitor's closet. Hiccup kept kissing her and she kept kissing back. She felt like what those texts had said to her didn't matter anymore. That nothing mattered. That there was nothing except her and Hiccup together. Hiccup stoped and smiled down at her. Merida blushed big time but smiled back up at him. "Will you go out with me?" Asked Hiccup as he kissed her on the forehead. Merida smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes Hiccup" Hiccup chuckled with her and immediately went back to kissing her. He pushed her against the wall and couldn't help to smile while he kissed her. God I love this girl he thought as he continued to kiss her.

-::-::-::-::-

As soon as the teacher's eyes shut, the class started talking and laughing at the teacher. No one cared about the work they were doing or if it was important or not, they just wanted to talk to their friends or go on the phones. Jack sat next Rapunzel and stared at her as she drew something on her page which should have been filled with notes from the class. "What are you drawing blondie?" he asked as he leaned over to see it. They were random drawings of different types of piercings and the places they go. "Just piercings I'd like to get or thinking of maybe getting. My mom said when Hiccup goes to get his ears pierced, that I can get my firsts done" Rapunzel looked really excited as she hugged her book. She couldn't wait for the weekend. "That'd be awesome, hey could your mom maybe pick me up? If it's possible that is. I actually haven't figured out how I was going to get to the tattoo parlour" Rapunzel nodded happily. "Oh that's right Merida told me where the place was and that it was a tattoo parlour as well. And of course we can pick you up, it'd be no problem. Mom wanted to see me get my ears done anyway" "It'll be great, also you'll look amazing with piercings" Rapunzel blushed a little at his comment but then smirked as she thought of something. "Are you saying I wouldn't look amazing without piercings?" she said with an eyebrow raised. Jack smile dropped as he realised what he had said. "No no I mean of course you'd look amazing either with or without piercings. After all you do look amazing, wait I mean oh wow" Jack scratched his head as he realised she was just messing with him. Rapunzel laughed as Jack blushed and face palmed himself. No girl has ever had this effect on Jack, ever. Then the phone in the classroom rang and one of the students ran over to it to answer it. "Wonder what they're calling for?" Wondered Rapunzel as she went on to continue drawing. "Have no clue, maybe someone forgot a detention or something stupid" Jack said as he leaned back in his chair. "Oi Jack Overland, the phones for you" Said the student as he held up the phone. Everyone stared at Jack but Jack just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Jack got out of his seat and walked up to the phone to answer it. Rapunzel watched Jack's facial expression as he talked on the phone. Jack hung up the phone, walked back to his seat and started packing up his things. "Where are you going? Who was it on the phone?" "The front office, they want me for some reason. I'll see you later okay, don't get too bored alright" answered Jack as he walked down the rows of seats towards the front door. "I won't, see you later" Jack walked out the door and the rest of the class went back to their talking. Rapunzel now sat alone wondering why on earth the front office wanted Jack. She hopped it wasn't for something bad or something he did wrong.

**Ooooo who knows what'll happen to Jack.**

**Also those Merricup feels are overflowing. I will go down with that ship.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review so I know what to fix up or if you liked it.**

**Give me any ideas you have for the story (I need some of those)**

**Hope your having a great day and I love you all, Hannananaannana out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? Hope your all good :D**

**Now I have a few announcements for you lot before we begin this new chapter.**

**First of all I have reached over 2,000 views! That is amazing, I never thought so many people would read, let alone like my story.**

**So thank you all for your amazing reviews and comments! They are all so cute, they lift me up so much and they make me want to give each and every one of you a huge hug :)**

**Secondly one of you guys have asked me if I can space out my paragraphs and sentences so that you can read my stories better.**

**I have started writing with more spaces but when I go back to edit my other that I've already posted and put spacing in them, they add in all this stupid coding for some reason and it makes it impossible to read it.**

**So sorry but I can't edit my other chapters guys. I hope your eyes will be alright :/**

**Lastly I just hope your all having an amazing day and that everything is going alright. If not message me and I will help you as much as I can.**

**Just know that you are not alone and that I love you all very much xx**

**So let's get on with this chapter and I hope you like it.**

Jack opened the double doors to the front office. He didn't have a clue why he was here but he hoped that he wouldn't be bad.

Though since it's me were talking about, it probably is something bad he thought.

The front office was quite a large room with a huge desk at the front with four ladies sitting at it. There were at least twelves seats in the waiting area and there were four students sitting and staring at him.

Two of them looked sick, one had her sports uniform on and a cut on her knee and the last one was smirking at him.

It was Flynn Rider. Typical bad boy with a horrible reputation. He was a senior and all the girls fell for him. Jack rolled his eyes and walked up to the only lady at the desk who wasn't on a phone.

"Hello there laddie, what might I do for you?" The lady was short and had a nose that looked like a crow's beak. She had a Scottish accent that was as strong as Merida's and she looked quite old.

"Um hi I got called up to the office for some reason, the lady didn't tell me why" The lady nodded and looked at her computer.

"Oh you must be Jack Overland. Come for a walk with me down this hall. Mrs Orleans wants to see you"

Jack's throat tightened at the name. Mrs Orleans was the high school counsellor. Jack had never seen her but he knew the name from around school.

He really didn't want to see her of all people, now he wished he was in trouble with some teacher or the principle.

The lady hopped off her seat and walked around the desk and motioned with her hand for Jack to follow her. The lady hobbled down a hall, she was really short compared to Jack.

Jack walked by each door and read the names that were plastered on each of them. They got to the end of the hall to find another waiting area with three seats in a row that were all matching.

"Wait here, she'll only be a few minutes" Jack nodded and sat down in the seat closest to him.

"Thankyou Mrs…" Jack stopped talking because he didn't know her name. The lady chuckled at him. "I'm Mrs. Witch dear. Good luck laddie" she said as she walked off back down the hall.

Jack sat there nervously fiddling with his earphones as he stared at the door with 'Eudora Orleans' plastered on it. He had never been called to the counsellor's office before.

He had heard they could really help people but he was scared. He didn't want anyone to find out about how Pitch hurt him and didn't take care of him like a normal adult would.

Because if someone did find out, not only would they find out how much of a wimp he was not being able to protect himself or his younger sister but they would also take him away to some foster home and he's be placed somewhere away from his friends who were the only light he had in his life.

The darkness that Pitch caused him was all he knew and he didn't think he could would ever be able to get out of it.

Then the door to the counsellor's room swung open. A girl his age walked out with an older lady.

The girl had short black hair with a fringe, dark make up and wore only black besides her dark red stockings under her leather skirt.

She was holding a black jumper and was talking to the women who Jack guessed was Mrs Orleans.

"Thank you Mrs, I'll try that safety plan thing you gave me. Hopefully it'll help me" Safety plan? Thought Jack as he stood up and put his headphones back in his pocket.

"I hope it works as well. Be strong Mavis, I know you can get through this" Mavis waved goodbye to the women and started to put on her jumper. Jack then understood what she meant by 'be strong'.

She had cuts on her arms that didn't look like they were an accident.

She looked at Jack and her smile dropped. She knew he saw her cuts and she had pleading look on her face.

Jack smiled warmly at her and nodded at her to say it was okay. She smiled a very small smile, pulled on her hood and kept on walking. Jack hoped that the girl Mavis would get through it and be alright.

"So you must be Jack Overland" said Mrs Orleans as she smiled at the boy eye to eye.

"And you must be Mrs. Orleans. I've heard stuff around school that you're a really good counsellor" The women laughed to herself. "Is that right? Well better than being feared around school. What happened to your lip?" she asked with concern.

Jack stomach dropped and his throat tightened again. "I ah slipped on the tiles at home while bitting my lip and my jaw hit the kitchen bench so now I've got this massive cut. I'm so clumsy I guess"

Jack put his award winning smile to try and cover it up as if it was nothing. Mrs Orleans new though that cut on his lip would not have happened from falling over.

She nodded along at him and smiled again. "Okay then dear. Now come on in" Mrs Orleans walked back into the room and over to a small desk in the corner of the room.

Jack walked in and was amazed by the room.

It had bright, comfy chairs and couches all around the room and pillows on each chair. The floor was a light green carpet and the walls were covered in different posters with inspiring quotes and phone numbers to safety places and help lines for teens.

There was also a large bookshelf in the room that was filled with books on counselling, teens, kids and random romance and comedy novels.

"This room is so cool" Then he smelled an incredible smell in the room. "What's that smell?" He turned around to see Mrs Orleans eating out of a bowl.

"Sorry I have a meeting at lunch time so this is the only chance I'll be able to eat for lunch. It's my husband's famous gumbo recipe, my daughter made it last night. You may have seen her around, her names Tianna and she goes to this school. She's a junior like you"

The name did seem familiar but Jack couldn't put a face to it. "I've heard the name and I'm pretty sure I must have seen her at some time"

The women nodded and smiled as she ate more out of the bowl. "Go and take a seat, I'll be with you in a second"

Jack walked to the far end of the room and sat on the chair that was in the corner of the room. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Mrs Orleans as she grabbed a note pad, a piece of paper with something written on it and a black pen.

She was quite a well-dressed women. She had on a modest women's suit and her hair was cut in a short bob. Her hair was black and wavy with grey hairs starting to show through.

Her skin was a beautiful brown colour and wrinkles were starting to form around her eyes.

"So Jack, I'm guessing you're sixteen" she asked as she put her bowl down on her desk. "Yeah I am, I'll be 17 on February 27th" answered Jack with a small smile on his face.

Then it'll just be on more year until I can be free thought Jack.

"Not too far away now is it" Not too far away at all, thought Jack. "The reason I've called you here today is because a few of your teachers have had some concerns about you"

Jack raised an eyebrow. When did a teacher ever care for me? He thought. Mrs Orleans sat down on a chair across from him with the notepad on her lap.

"I won't go into any of them but because of these concerns, it is my job to just check in with you and make sure everything's alright" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well everything's alright" he said sarcastically.

Mrs Orleans laughed at his remark. "Well to make sure that's true I will be seeing you for the next few days. You'll be missing classes and instead you'll just be sitting here talking with me, sound good?"

Jack nodded slowly. Missing classes sounded good but he wasn't really sure about talking to this women about stuff that nobody knew.

"Also if it makes you more comfortable call me by my first name, Eudora. Now before we start I just want to tell you that this is a judgment free zone. You can say anything, and I mean anything, and nobodies gonna judge you. You can swear your head off if you need to, I honestly don't care. You can say anything"

Jack was surprised that she said that. "So I can swear here, like I won't get into trouble?' He asked still not sure if she was saying telling the truth.

"Yes dear. Now here is the confidentiality agreement"

She passed him a piece of paper with writing all over it and bellow was a space for him to sign.

"That's just some fancy words that mean whatever you say, stays in this room. I can't go ahead and talk to teachers, students or anybody about what you say, I would get into a lot of trouble if I did"

Jack started to read the form and nodded to what she was saying. "The only exception is that if I believe you're in any trouble, like in a situation in which you could get hurt or worse, then I have the right to tell someone. But other than that I can't say a word so what's said in this room, stays in this room. When you're ready just sign your signature down there."

Eudora smiled at the boy as he read the form and signed. Jack finished and handed the piece of paper back to her.

Jack was tapping his foot on the floor nervously and he wasn't sure about any of this.

"Thank you. This first session is all about me getting to know you. I've read through your file and gave me an idea of what your like but I want to hear it from you. How long have you been at this school?"

Jack thought back to his first day at this school when he still had brown hair and his very first ear lobe piercings. "Since my first year of high school, I was a freshman"

Eudora nodded and started to write down notes. "How are you going in school? What's your favourite classes?"

"Umm I'm doing pretty good in school, it's only the first week of school so who knows what could happen. My favourite classes are Maths, health, science is alright and P.E would be great if it didn't have some people in it"

Jack rolled his eyes as he thought of some students. "Who's in your P.E class that you obviously hate?" She asked with a chuckle.

"This guy called Snotlout, he's an absolute asshole and a jock. Then there's his friends, who are also jocks, which follow and do everything he does. There's also other popular guys who are also assholes. So I ended up in the class with all the dickheads along with my two other friends instead of the P.E class with all the normal people in it"

Eudora nodded and wrote down her notes. "I see, so I'm guessing you're not the most popular kid in school" she said with a half-smile.

Jack shrugged. "You could say that, but I like it. I like being different from everyone else. Plus it'd be pretty boring if I was like everyone else" Eudora chuckled.

"That's very true. So tell me about your friends, what's their names, what are they like?"

Jack smiled as he thought of his friends. "Well my best and closest friend is Hiccup. I know weird nickname but someone came up with it and it's just stuck I guess"

Eudora laughed and kept writing, looking up at him from time to time.

"He's really witty and boy can he be sarcastic. He's always been with me, never left me. He's I guess showed empathy to me when I first came to this school. I hate it because his dad just thinks he's a nuisance. His dad's just so caught up in his work that he never has time for him and when he does he's just such a dick to him. Hiccup deserves way better than that. I just, I wish his dad would treat him better"

Eudora looked at Jack sadly. "I understand how you feel. Later on we can talk about how you could maybe help him or any other friends you think you should try and help. So tell me about your other friends"

"Next is Merida. She's from Scotland, she moved here in the middle of the year as a freshman. No one could understand her because she had such a strong accent. Hiccup and I had to basically translate her to teachers. People made fun of her but soon they stopped because she never missed when she kicked or punched. She's very adventurous, she loves the outdoors and is really wild at times. She's a great friend and even though she acts tough, she is really caring on the inside. Her mom loves her but she's very protective and controlling at times. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her but honestly she's not letting anything at all ever happen to her. I wish she'd let her have a bit more free will"

Jack remembered when he had caught Merida and her mom fighting. It was harsh the things they both said to each other. Jack couldn't even remember ever fighting with his mom.

She was just so loving and caring. He was so devastated when she died in that hospital room.

Jack shook away the thoughts and went on talking.

"Then there's Jim, he's adventurous and caring like Merida but he's also selfless and loyal to me and the others. He'd never let any of us down. He's so smart, he just doesn't use his brain to his full potential that's all. I haven't known him as long as the others but were still close. His dad left him and his mom when he was only young. He still remembers it all though and it sort of haunts him. His mom struggles to take care of him, let alone herself. I've met her, she's a mess. He hates seeing his mom like this but he doesn't know how to help her"

Jack thought of his friends and realised how much he cared about each and every one of them.

"Is that all or are there more?" Jack remembered the last two and his smile grew.

His worries about talking to Eudora were fading away. He felt way better and wanted to talk for the rest of the day.

"Yeah there's two other girls who are new friends of mine. First there's Rapunzel"

Jack smiled softly as he said her name.

"She's a new student here. She's really kind and sweet. It's funny she can get scared and tricked really easily. She's outgoing and really charming.."

Jack stopped himself as he realised he was talking too quickly. Eudora laughed at the boy.

"Don't suppose you have any feelings towards this girl Jack?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "No I don't, she's just really nice. I guess" Eudora chuckled.

"If you're sure, now tell me about the last girl" Jack ruffled his hair as he thought about Ariel.

"Lastly there's Ariel who I met yesterday. She was being made fun of at the front of the class by a girl called Aurora. She's an absolute bitch. We came up to her at the front and stood for her. After that she's become one of our friends. She's a really kind girl, she didn't deserve to be picked on by Aurora. Also, I'm not sure if I should tell you this.."

Jack didn't know if he should tell Eudora about Ariel's anorexia. But it could help her and possibly save her even.

"Jack if it's important, than you need to tell me. Especially if it would help Ariel" Jack inwardly sighed.

"The others and I think she's anorexic. She's really, really thin. She never ate lunch or ate anything yesterday and when she was getting changed for P.E Merida and Rapunzel could see almost all of her bones. They said she was just skin and bones. She knows she's too thin but she can't stop, that's the problem"

Eudora quickly started writing down notes with seriousness on her face. "What's her last name?"

"Umm Ariel…. Atlantica that's it. Ariel Atlantica"

Eudora stood up and walked over to her desk. She dialled a number on the phone and waited for someone to answer. Jack wasn't sure who she was ringing but he hoped it was someone who could help Ariel.

"Yes may I speak to Principle Sandy please? Thank you" Jack smiled when she said Sandy.

Jack had talked to Principle Sandy a few times and he is the kindest man you'll ever met. Eudora mouthed wait just a moment to Jack with an impatient look on her face.

Her face lit up when she heard someone on the other line.

"Hello there Sandy. We've got a situation with a student here at school. No I haven't met the student personally but her friend who I'm here with an appointment now has told me about her. Okay. Okay thankyou I'll see you in just a moment"

Eudora hung up the phone and turned towards Jack. "I'm so sorry sweetie but I'm going to have to cut this session short. I will though be seeing you tomorrow at.."

She wrote something down on a piece of paper. "at 11:00"

Jack stood up and grabbed the piece of paper that was now in her hand. "Okay thanks but one question. How long will it actually take until you see Ariel and help her?"

Eudora tapped her finger on the desk as she thought.

"Well it really depends, today I'll talk to Sandy about the situation. Then tomorrow I'll have a meeting with the staff to see what we can do and I might also need to talk to you and your friends tomorrow to find out about everything that has happened in the past few days with Ariel. I might not get to actually see her until next week"

Jack ruffled with his hair and bit the inside of his mouth. Anything could happen from now and then thought Jack.

Eudora put both her hands on his shoulders. She almost gasped as she felt all the bones in his shoulders. There's nothing to him she thought.

"I know the system is very long and at times painful, but if we don't do this right she could end up getting hurt, I'm guessing she's already delicate enough" Jack nodded and sighed as Eudora let go of him.

"Okay just please do whatever you can for her" Jack said as he walked towards the door.

"I will do my best. Take care of yourself now Jack, no more falling over alright" If only, he thought but he just smiled and nodded. "You got it Eudora, see you tomorrow"

"Bye bye Jack" Jack closed the door and sighed with relief.

So Ariel is in safe hands and she didn't even ask about anything with home. Maybe if I keep this up, she won't even know that Pitch exists, thought Jack as he walked down the hallway to hell.

-::-::-::-::-

"So they're going to do everything they can for Ariel?" Asked Rapunzel as she stood with Jack at his locker. Jack put his books back in his locker and nodded.

"Yes, that's what it sounds like" Rapunzel tapped her fingers on a locker nervously.

She was happy that Jack was being taken care of and that Ariel would be alright, she was still worried though. She didn't know what would happen with Ariel or Jack.

Jack saw the worry on her face and smiled at her to reassure her. "Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Anyway let's not even talk about it. How's your day been?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "It's been alright, you?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw something behind Rapunzel. A huge grin spread across his face. Rapunzel turned around to see what he was looking at. Her jaw dropped and she smiled identically to Jack.

It was Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup had his arm around Merida's shoulders and Merida had an arm around his waist. They were walking together and everyone was staring and whispering about them as they walked by. They walked up to Jack and Rapunzel, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Hiccup with a raised eyebrow. Both Rapunzel and Jack raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"We could say the same thing. What's up with you two and where were you guys all morning?" asked Jack with a smirk on his face. Merida and Hiccup looked at each other and started laughing.

Jack knew something had happened but Rapunzel was completely lost and didn't have a clue what was happening.

Merida calmed down but Hiccup was still laughing. Merida shook her head at Hiccup. What a weirdo she thought.

"Me and Hiccup were just wagging class to… you know, kiss in the janitors closet" said Merida with a shrug. Rapunzel practically screamed with excitement as she jumped up and down like a child.

"Pfft yeah no big deal" said Jack sarcastically. Hiccup had calmed down now. "Yeah no big deal, were just going out that's all. Nothing big" he said as he kissed Merida on the forehead.

Rapunzel silently screamed. She couldn't contain herself. Rapunzel breathed in and out slowly. "Ice-cream, cotton candy, white chocolate, marshmallows" she said quickly to compose herself.

"What the heck was that?' asked Jack. Rapunzel shrugged and giggled to herself.

"Just something I say to myself to calm myself. Weird but it really works. Now red haired lass I have had the sudden need to go to the bathroom, would you please come with me? Like right now" Rapunzel had an impatient smile on her face.

Merida giggled into her hand as the sight. "Sure blondie, we'll only be a few minutes boy's. Go get lunch, find Ariel and Jim and go to the stairs. We'll meet you there soon" said Merida as she let go of Hiccup and began to walk towards Rapunzel.

"Sure see you soon" both boys said as they walked off in the other direction and began to talk about what had happened.

Rapunzel and Merida walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Rapunzel couldn't wait though, she needed to know what went on. She pulled Merida to the side of the hall and out of the way of people walking.

"Blondie what are you doing? I thought we were going to the bathroom" asked Merida who looked perplexed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait. So Merida what happened! You need to tell me every single little detail" Merida laughed at her friend.

"Okay okay. So after you all left Hiccup saw some of the texts I was getting from Aurora and Snow. They were pretty nasty. As soon as he saw them, Hiccup grabbed my hand and started pulling me all the way to the janitor's closet. He locked the door and asked me if I like believed what Aurora and Snow were saying and I said yes"

At that moment Rapunzel hugged her with everything she had. Merida giggled and squeezed Rapunzel back.

"Thanks blondie. Then he started telling me that the things they were saying weren't true and that I was beautiful. Then he kissed and I kissed him back"

Merida blushed as she thought back to what had happened. Rapunzel was screaming internally by this point.

"Then he asked me out, I said yes and by the time we realised the bell had rung for lunch we were both on the floor hugging and kissing together"

Rapunzel let go of Merida and started jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh my lord that's so cute. God on the outside Hiccup just looks like a sarcastic laid back kind of guy but really he's cares for you and he's really romantic actually"

Merida nodded in agreement. "I know right! He's just incredible and I'm so happy right now"

Rapunzel hugged Merida tightly once more. "Oh I'm so happy for you"

Rapunzel looked up at her friend and smiled a bright smile. "Thanks, now let's go back and get lunch. My stomachs about to eat itself"

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel sat on the end of her bed drawing out ideas of what she could put in for the art competition. It was six weeks away but she still wanted to get a head start on it.

As she drew she thought of everything that was happening. She was quite happy about everything that was going on.

Hiccup and Merida were now together. Jack was getting help, even if he didn't realise it and Ariel would be okay. Even so she was still really nervous for them both. Especially Jack.

Rapunzel looked at her drawings and sighed. Most of her ideas were pretty good but then she looked at her sketches in the corner and felt her cheeks blush.

It was a drawing of none other than Jack himself. It there were five small sketches of Jack, all having different facial expressions and movements with his hands and body. She giggled.

God this is bad, this is really really bad, Rapunzel thought. I can't have feelings for Jack, I just met him! Anyway I've never been with anyone in that way so who knows what would happen. Plus I don't think he would ever have feelings for me. A punk like him like a girl like me?

Her phone vibrated on her bed that scared her a little. Why do I have to be so jumpy? She thought. Rapunzel picked it up and realised it was a text message from Merida.

Merida: Hey blondie! I'm going to add you to a group chat that has me, Hiccup and Jack in it. Is that okay with you?

Rapunzel smiled joyfully. If she got let into the group chat, then she could get Jack's message. She squealed to herself like a five year old and went on to text Merida.

Rapunzel: Yes please!

Merida: k just wait a sec

Rapunzel tapped on her phone as she waited. She looked back at her drawing and knew she would have to really think of something else.

It would be a bit creepy if she entered a drawing or painting of Jack. Suddenly she got an idea and wrote it down on her note book.

This idea, it actually might be just what I need! She thought as her phone buzzed again.

Merida: Hey again blondie

Unknown: Heyy its Hiccup

Unknown: Jack here!

Rapunzel quickly changed the contacts before she texted back. As she typed up the message she thought really carefully on what she was going to say.

She didn't want to say something stupid or weird. When she as happy with the message she sent it, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Rapunzel: Hey guys! Thanks for letting me in the group :)

Merida: No problem

Jack: You're our friend, of course we'd let you in

Hiccup: Yeah he's right ^^

Rapunzel: Well thanks anyway

Jack: so what you doing blondie?

Rapunzel: Drawing ideas for the art competition

Hiccup: Cool, what have you drawn so far?

Rapunzel looked over at the drawing and knew she couldn't tell them what she really drew. She bit her lip and typed something else.

Rapunzel: A surprise!

Merida: oh c'mon tell us

Rapunzel: But then it wouldn't be a surprise ;)

Merida: True

Rapunzel: Anyway what are you guys doing?

Hiccup: Homework, kill me now

Jack: Listening to music as per usual :D

Merida: Ruining my clothes

Rapunzel: WHAT?!

Merida: Nah I'm just fixing up some of my shirts and jeans. I'm adding stuff to them, making them more unusual

Rapunzel: I was very confused for a second there haha

Hiccup: Guys I need a lift for Saturday. My dad's got work and he didn't tell me about it :/ Can one of you pick me up?

Rapunzel: Well mom's coming with me and she's picking up Jack along the way. She wanted to see me get my ears pierced. I'm sure we can pick you up as well :)

Hiccup: Yes! Thanks heaps, I'll send you the address later

Rapunzel: No problem

Merida: Can you pick me up too please? I really don't want mom to have to drop me off. She'll ask too many questions and she'll have to bring my brothers along with her :(

Rapunzel: Sure mom and I will pick you all up on Saturday :D I can't wait it'll be so much fun!

Rapunzel continued to talk to the other friends long into the night and she knew she did really belong with them. And for the first time ever she felt wanted by her real friends.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, it was a bit long but who really cares.**

**Please review my story to tell me if you either liked it or didn't and if you didn't like it then tell me why and I will try and fix it up for you.**

**Anyway I hope your all having a great day and I love you all xx**

**Hannananaannana out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! How is everyone?**

**Yes I know, I'm back and I'm updating again. This chapter is going to be extra-long, just for you guys because I love you guys so much! So I've started writing the next few chapters and I promise that I'm going to be on top of this.**

**I think the reason I started writing this fanfiction was because I was really struggling with my mental illness. My mental illness has been very hard for me, especially for the past few months but I'm getting there c:**

**Please I need some help with something. What's a good name for their school? Tell me in the review section and I'll pick on by the next chapter. Make sure it's something that in ties with the whole Big four fandom :)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

~ Saturday – January 30th ~

Merida stood in front of her bathroom mirror with her PJ's still on. She stared at herself, not knowing what to think.

Rapunzel was going to be there in 30 minutes and Merida still hadn't bothered to have gotten ready.

She sighed as she opened a cabinet behind her mirror. It was full of medication that her mother had gotten her and made her take every day. Merida didn't mind though, they helped.

Merida took her anti-depressants first, followed by methylphenidate for her ADHD and finally some simple vitamins and minerals.

Merida looked at the bottle of tequila that she has hidden in the cabinet. She stared at the bottle, trying her best not to take it and drink it.

_I've got to be better, for Hiccup and the others._ Merida went to close the cupboard but stoped. She couldn't help herself.

_Ah what the hell I need it and I'll never be better anyway. It never gets better. _Merida grabbed the bottle and closed the cabinet.

She opened the lid and swigged mouthful after mouthful, not caring about the burning sensation that was going down her throat and into her stomach. She barely felt it, she felt nothing.

She stopped drinking and put the bottle down.

_It never gets better._ Merida angrily pulled off her shirt and started to get unchanged to have a shower. _It never gets better._

-::-::-::-::-

Merida ran down the stairs dressed in some clothes now with her bag swung over her shoulder.

She heard her mom talking to her younger brothers, the triplets. She walked into to the kitchen to see the boys arguing with their mom. "Now c'mon boys. Its porridge and it's really good for you. Now eat up I don't want to hear another word about it"

All three boys were making faces at each other as they stabbed the porridge with a spoon as if it was alive. Merida laughed at them as she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"Now you come downstairs. Rapunzel and her mother will be here any second" said her mother with who was obviously irritated. Merida's mother was wearing a grey business suit and her hair was tied up into a bun.

Merida couldn't remember the last time she had seen her mother's hair out and free of her neat attention.

She knew it was incredibly long and beautiful. Her mother Elinor's hair was dark brown, the same colour as her eyes, and it had a grey streak near the front of her hair that she was not bothered to dye.

She called them wisdom streaks but she was only kidding herself, Elinor was getting older.

Merida took another bite into her apple and tried to ignore her mother. She loved her but she could be difficult.

"Now Merida I have a list for you here" Elinor held up a piece of paper with a bunch of writing on it.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me it's another list of things that I can't wear" Elinor looked her daughter up and down and shook her head.

Merida had planned her outfit out last night. She wanted to wear something that she definitely couldn't wear at school.

Her shirt was of course black and had white writing on it that read 'burry me head first so that the whole world can kiss my ass' that was tucked into a pair of grey high waisted shorts with ripped stockings underneath. Her hair was down and messy as always. She had on also a huge jacket that was a dark green colour, almost black and a pair of black creepers. Her septum piercing was out and she had on a few pieces of jewellery to go with her outfit.

"No it's not but it will be soon if you don't stop dressing like that. You look horrible" Merida hated it when her mother said that. She loved what she was wearing and wouldn't ever change her style.

She threw her apple angrily in the bin. "It's how I dress, it's who I am", she said with a mouthful of apple

Elinor rolled her eyes this time. "Merida I made you, that is not who you are. Why can't you dress like that girl in your grade, what's her name? Ah Aurora Briar-Rose"

Merida almost chocked on her apple. _What planet is my mother on?_

"What like a snobby slut? Stick my boobs and ass out for all the boys to stare. Yeah I so want to look like her" The boys snorted and laughed at Merida's comment but stopped when their mother gave them a death stare.

Elinor took a deep breath in and continued on. "Never mind that. Anyway it's a list of all your suitors that you can pick from. I've talked to each of their parents and they.." Elinor made a face as she tried to find the right word. "..Agree with you. Now go through the list pick the one you like the most, they are all marriage material"

Elinor smiled excitedly as she handed Merida the list. Merida was gob smacked.

She couldn't believe her mother was doing this to her. Always controlling her and telling her what to do.

"No I won't even read that piece of trash", Merida said as she scrunched the paper in her hand. Elinor shook her head. She had a feeling her daughter wouldn't want to cooperate.

"Merida don't be ridiculous, if you don't pick then I will" Merida didn't want to process what was going on. She has Hiccup.

"I've already picked someone" Elinor looked confused with her mouth open.

"You haven't even looked.." "I don't need to look at that stupid list, we're already together" said Merida with a smirk on her face, which pissed off her mother even more.

Now it was Elinor's time to be gob smacked. "What!?"

"And I like him a lot" Merida added in as she crossed her arms, scrunching the piece of paper between them.

"Merida you know you're not allowed to date without my approval" "I don't need your fucking approval!" Merida would never swear in front of her brothers but right now she didn't care.

"Watch your mouth young lady, who is this boy? Tell me now or his will get worse than it already is", Elinor yelled with venom in her words.

"Hiccup, or for you I should say Henry Haddock" Merida deadpanned.

"That useless one legged boy?!" Merida's eyes widened like sources at her mother's words. "Don't you dare say that about him!"

Hiccup already had to deal with being picked on at school for his leg. Merida never wanted him to hear her own mother say that and she was silently praying that he never would.

"Merida he can barely walk on his own, he has no money and if he can't take care of himself how do you expect him to take care of you?"

Merida burst. She couldn't take it anymore. _It never gets better. _

"He cares and takes better care of me than you ever have. All you do is tell me what to do and what not to do. Who to love and who I can't love. You don't give a shit about what I want or who I love. You want me to be like those other girls or like you. Well guess what, I'm not like them and I'm especially not a stuck up bitch like you!"

Merida dropped the paper on the floor and ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

She didn't even bother to hear her mom or brothers call out for her. She slammed the door behind her and quickly walked down the steps to the house till she got to the one at the very bottom.

_Should not have drunk that tequila. God what an idiot of a sister I am. Mom probably won't want me near my brothers again. They'll end up as messed up as me and that's the last thing I want._

Merida sat down on the bottom step and pulled her hoodie over her head. She didn't want to anyone see the tears trickle down her cheeks.

_I'm such a fucking mess. I'll never be good enough for my mom or my friends. It never gets better. _

Merida pulled her bag off her shoulder. She loved her bag. It was a satchel made of jean material but it had been dyed black and had random badges all over it.

They had weird things written on them like 'pizza princesses', 'riots not diets' and her favourite that had a traditional green alien on it which said 'space babe'.

Merida opened the front zip to which she grabbed a small green tin. She opened it up with a click to reveal a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. _It never gets better._

She wiped the tears away and picked up a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and lit it. The burning smoke filled the cold air around her as she breathed it all in. The smoke filled her chest and as Merida blew out the smoke she felt herself falling back together.

With each draw she calmed down and gained control of her anger and thoughts. She didn't even notice or hear the light blue car pull up at her house.

"Quit smoking Merida and get in already!" Merida flinched. She knew that voice anywhere. She smiled to herself. It was Hiccup.

She looked up to see him sticking his head out the window and sticking his tongue out at her. The front window came down and there was Rapunzel who had her hair in two braids. "Yeah get in loser we're going shopping!" Rapunzel laughed as she quoted Mean girls and pulled a funny face at Merida.

Merida smiled and felt better already. _A day with these weirdos will surely be what I need. _

She stood up quickly, dropped her cigarette on the floor and stomped it out. _Today will be great, I know it will. _Merida threw her bag back on her shoulder and ran over to the car with excitement pulsing through her.

As she opened the car door Hiccup leaned out and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning beautiful. Have a rough morning?"

Merida shrugged with blush on her cheeks as she saw both Rapunzel and Anna giggling to each other. "You could say that. C'mon move your ass over"

Merida slid in next to Hiccup with a huge grin on her face. "Okay you all ready? Seat belts on"

Merida had realised out of habit that she hadn't put her belt on. She never did. It was one of the little things she did that put her closer and closer to death.

She reluctantly buckled herself up and sighed. _Maybe someday. _

Merida watched as her house moved away as they drove off in the direction of the city, where they would find Jack and the day set out for them.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel impatiently played with her braided hair, she was nervous to say the least. Jack wasn't outside of his apartment and they had been parked out the front of the old apartment for over 15 minutes.

Merida tapped her fingers impatiently on the car door with a sour look on her face.

"If he's just sleeping on his lazy ass I'll be pretty peeved", said Merida.

She was annoyed by this whole situation.

Hiccup sighed and scratched his hair. Not even Hiccup had ever been in Jack's apartment. The only thing he knew was that he lived with his uncle but he didn't even know Jack's uncle's name.

"Knowing him he's probably just be sleeping", Hiccup said.

He didn't really know what else to say.

Ana was on her phone, scrolling through deviant and looking at other artist's pictures. She uploaded her own artworks on their almost daily. She loved meeting different artists through the website, getting great feedback from other artists on her own art works and of course, gawking at how amazing everybody's art is.

Rapunzel flicked her braid away and opened the car door to get out.

"Hey hey hey, where are you going?" asked Ana with worry in her voice.

_I can't have her making any stupid decisions. She had to be careful or else she could endanger herself or Jack._

"I'm going to get Jack, I'll be back in a few minutes"

_Never mind, she's had already made a stupid decision. _Ana reluctantly nodded her head. She didn't entirely agree with Rapunzel's choice but it was a tad bit too late now. Rapunzel had already closed the door and was already inside.

Ana looked back at the other two to see their reaction, hoping that they didn't approve this.

Merida was chewing gum and seeing how big of a bubble she could blow while Hiccup was scrolling through his phone.

"Really guys?" Ana said as she face palmed herself.

Merida and Hiccup looked up at her. Merida's bubble popped and she begun chewing the gum again.

"What?" they both said at the exact same time and looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Never mind" Ana said to herself, shaking her head at the two clueless ones behind her.

-::-::-::-::-

Rapunzel walked into the 'lobby' I guess you could say. She didn't know what to think. It was dirty to say the least. There was no one at the front desk or anyone else around either

She found a wall full of intercoms to each apartment to let you know you were there. Rapunzel walked over to it and found one which she though must have been Jack. The only word that wasn't rubbed out on the name tag was Pitch. She remembered Jack talking about him at school.

_Funny name that is, I'll just call and see if Jacks there._

Rapunzel pushes the button but nothing happened. She groaned in annoyance. She pressed it again but this time the button fell off.

"If anyone asks that was not me" she said to herself.

Rapunzel decided that instead of going back to the car like a normal person would, that she would go to his floor and see if he was actually home. He was on floor number 7, apartment number 4.

Rapunzel pressed a button to bring down the elevator. When it opened she was hoping that it would be Jack but no she was just greeted by her own reflection in the mirror. Rapunzel stepped into the elevator and pressed the button.

She looked at the mirror and that it was broken. It looked as if someone had punched it and broken it. She noticed that there was red on the broken shards of glass. She looked down on the ground and noticed red stains. Her stomach turned.

_Let's hope to god that that's not blood._

The elevator door opened and she quickly walked out before she could think anything more of that blood stain_._

Rapunzel walked down the green hall to door number 4 and instantly felt sick. She could smell liquor from where she was standing, she would never be able to forget that smell. There were dents in the door, fist dents, and more red stains.

_This can't be Jack's home, it just can't._

Rapunzel held her hand up to knock on the door and realised she was shaking.

_Stop Rapunzel. Jack's okay. You're okay. This isn't like the old house. This isn't like when you were with Gothel._

Rapunzel breathed out a shaky breath. She knocked on the door as loudly as she could. Then she heard a muffled voice.

"I'll get it"

It was Jack. Rapunzel smiled. _He was okay._

_She heard a number of locks being unlocked on the inside and then the door quickly opened. Jack stood there shocked. _

_"Rapunzel?" he said not believing his eyes._

_"Hey Jack, we're here to pick you up" she said and smiled her brightest smile._

_Jack quickly looked behind him and looked back at her. Rapunzel wondered why he was so nervous._

_"Look Rapunzel you can't be here.. " He said but he was cut off by a loud crash, it was glass breaking._

_"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?" a voice bellowed from behind Jack, causing Rapunzel to gasp._

Jack turned around to say something but was pushed to the ground by someone who was much taller than him.

"Hey what the!..." Rapunzel began to say until she saw the man and her voice lowered to nothing.

The man had black hair and clothes. He towered above Rapunzel, with a liquor bottle in his pale hand. He had gold dark eyes that reminded Rapunzel of someone who had brought so much fear into her heart. His stare made her shake in fear, the memories flooded in.

The man grabbed Rapunzel by the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

Rapunzel breathed rapidly, panic rising throughout her body. Rapunzel could smell the liquor on his breath, it smelt just like her nightmare of a past.

"Now aren't you a cute little bitch" he said as he rubbed his finger across Rapunzel's cheek.

Rapunzel shook. She wanted to be brave and push him off but she couldn't find the strength to.

His eyes looked up and down her body, staring at every curve with awful intentions.

"Now you would do nicely. You're so young. So pure. A virgin even", the man whispered in Rapunzel's ear.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror. The man rubbed his finger on her trembling lips. Suddenly she was pushed out of his grasp and to the ground. Her head hit something hard and her vision went black for a few seconds.

Her head pounded with pain and the whole world seemed to be screaming at her. There were loud noises everywhere. She couldn't concentrate or figure out what had just happened.

Someone then pulled her up to her feet, whoever it was they had a firm grip and were yelling at her. It was Jack. His eyes were wide with terror. He kept saying things, yelling at her but she couldn't hear him. She finally balanced on her feet and saw the man standing up from the ground in Jack's apartment, stumbling around and going off balance.

He was screaming but Rapunzel couldn't quite make out the words. Jack was pulling on her arm, saying something about needing to go but Rapunzel stood there unable to move.

The man grabbed a large glass alcohol bottle and threw it at her. Rapunzel could finally hear his yelling drunk voice. She saw it fly towards her but Jack quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut. They both heard the bottle smash against the door and saw the liquid come out from underneath it.

Rapunzel felt herself being pulled again but this time her legs cooperated. She ran as fast as her legs could and before she knew it she was sitting on the floor in the elevator next to Jack.

She leaned on his shoulder, it was wet with her own tears. She didn't know she had been crying until she saw herself in the elevator mirror. Her head hurt but she couldn't think about that right now, she was too busy thinking about what to do next. Jack hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the elevator. The elevator had already been on the ground floor for over ten minutes but they were both too drained and shocked to stand.

"Arr…are you… you okay?" she finally asked, well stuttered.

Jack was not alright. He was far from alright. Someone knew about him. About Pitch. He didn't know what to think. He felt numb.

"I don't really know" he finally said.

Rapunzel sat up and nodded her head slowly, unsure what to say next.

"Just promise me Rapunzel that you won't say a word to anyone" Jack asked quietly.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No Jack we need to tell someone. You're not safe. You're far from safe. He could kill.." Rapunzel said but she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Don't you think I know that? Look you can't talk to anyone about this. Not the school. Not your mom. Or even our friends. No one okay. No one can know about this or him or anything!" he yelled at her, causing her to back away from him.

Rapunzel knew he wasn't angry at her. He was just scared. Tears were on the brim of his eyes, about to spill at any moment.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. God I'm a fucking idiot" he said quietly.

He leaned his head on his knees. He didn't cry, but he sat their silently with his destructive thoughts.

Rapunzel wanted to tell someone, oh she wanted to so badly. But for now she would keep it a secret, for him. She shuffled over to him to hug him but before she could hug him he scooped her up and put her in his lap.

Rapunzel sat there shocked but soon enough she leaned against him, his chin resting on the top of her head. Jack was cold against her but she didn't mind. He hugged her tightly and felt warmer and warmer from hugging her.

She felt like safety. He felt like home.

-::-::-::-::-

"Damn you! You not working piece of technology!" Ana yelled as her phone died on her, the maps app along with it.

Everyone else cracked up with laughter. Ana grumbled to herself as she took a left down the city street.

"Calm down mom, it's all okay. Jack knows where we're going" giggled Rapunzel.

Ana looked in the rear-view mirror to see Jack pointing at his many piercings with a huge toothy grin on his face. Ana giggled.

"I can see why. Gosh Jack you have such white teeth, their just so perfect" said Ana.

Jack laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just how they are I guess. Oh there's the place right there" he said and then noticed a car pulling out. "Quick that cars pulling out of that car park!" said Jack quickly as he pointed.

Ana's blue bug smoothly pulled into the car park and the teens cheered.

"I swear this city has no parking, you're a lucky one Mrs Corona" Said Hiccup as they all go out of the car.

"Yeah me mom and I drive around here for what feels like years just to get into the mall here" said Merida as she closed the car door.

Rapunzel looked up at the roof of the building. She gasped and ran to Ana's side.

"Mom look" Rapunzel said as she pointed up at the sign. It read **North's Tattoos **in white on a big red sign.

Ana looked up and gasped. No sooner than she did she ran over, pushed the doors open and ran off into the building. Rapunzel ran off after her, her braids trailing behind her. The other three where left to stand there on the side walk with raised eyebrows.

"What was that all about?" Said Merida as she put her bag strap over her shoulder.

Both Hiccup and Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea" said Jack as they started to walk towards the entrance

"They're quite strange, I'll give them that" said Hiccup.

Now both Jack and Merida shrugged.

"Like were any better" said Merida and the boys nodded their heads agreeance.

They walked in and saw a quite large man with a snow white beard hugging both Ana and Rapunzel.

"Ah so this is the beautiful girl you foster after, you're such a kind woman Tooth" said the man with his thick Russian accent.

He ruffled Ana's hair. "I had no idea you were working here Nick, I haven't been able to contact you at all" said Ana with a pout on her face.

_She's like a child, thought Hiccup._

"My phone number changed since I moved here and not like you can talk. You never called me either. I had no idea that you had moved to this part of the city and got a new job" said the man named Nick.

He had tattoos all down his arms and a small number 1 tattooed under his left eye with spider webs. His eyes were a pale blue and he had a few piercings in his ears. He wore a blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, black pants and red suspenders. The tattoo parlour was very retro with a red tattoo booth, black and white check floor and an old jukebox in the corner playing another one bites the dust by Queen.

Nick looked at the three who were awkwardly standing at the door. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Jack! Merida!" He yelled happily and laughed to himself. He walked up to Jack and Merida and picked them both off the ground. He hugged them both tightly. Merida giggled and hugged him while Jack begged to be put down because he wasn't able to breathe, he was also in pain because his rib wasn't nearly healed. Nick put them both down and put his hands on his hips.

"How are my two favourite idiots?" He said as he ruffled their hair. They both laughed.

"We're good North" said Merida. "Don't tell me, you're both getting some new piercings?" North or Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

"No they're not but Rapunzel and I are" Hiccup spoke up.

North smiled when he saw Hiccup was there as well. He walked up to him but instead of giving him a hug he ruffled his hair and patted him on the back.

"Henry how are you? How's Stoic? He doing well?" He asked, wondering about his old friend.

_So Henry is Hiccup's real name, thought Rapunzel._

"He's doing well yes and so am I Nick" answered Hiccup.

This man was Nicolaus North, who looked exactly like Santa Claus which he didn't mind. Every time a child would mistake him for Santa, he would go up to them and ask them what they want for Christmas. Hiccup and Merida talked with North, Jack though was curious to how Ana and Rapunzel knew him.

"It's so good to see him again" said Ana. She looked at her old friend as she fiddled with the ring that was around finger.

Jack noticed that underneath her ring was a tattoo, a number 13, the same print as North's. Jack wondered what it meant and remembered the Mr Bunnymund had a 6 tattooed on the side of his right arm with the same print as those two and spider webs just like North.

"Ana how did you know Nick?" asked Jack, his curiosity burning.

North had overheard his question and walked over to them.

"Tooth and I were in a gang together years ago, she's called Tooth because she always aims for the mouth and knocks out multiple teeth at a time. She's a fast one too, ah looking back on those days brings back such good memories" he says as he puts his arm around Ana's shoulders.

Hiccup, Merida and Jack stood there with their mouths wide open, not believing their ears while Rapunzel just sat on a red stool listening with a smile on her face, as if this was a completely normal conversation.

"Pfft yeah such good days with cops chasing after us, opposing gangs trying to kill our asses and drugs and other shit, yeah such amazing memories" Ana said sarcastically.

"Kids remember, hugs not drugs" said North as he hugged Ana.

He then walked off to go get the piercing gun and a case full of earrings.

"Wait so you're not kidding?" asked Hiccup, still not really sure what to believe.

"No they're not kidding, they're gang was called Opekun Mafia. They took over the whole city that year, killed hundreds of people and the whole city feared them but had no idea who they were. They only knew their name" answered Rapunzel as she looked through the earrings, not even fazed by what she said.

"My dad is chief in the police force, Merida's dad is the mayor of this city so they always talk about that gang but of course it hasn't done any damage in years. I guess now I know why" said Hiccup as he scratched his head.

Hiccup took a seat next to Rapunzel. Merida walked over and leaned on Jack, tempted to fall asleep. To be honest Merida wasn't really listening, she was too tired to function. She didn't sleep last night.

"Guys it's not like we'd hurt anyone ever again. We were young, well at least I was. I was only fifteen when I joined there gang. I didn't know what I was doing. Anyway it's in the past, let's just focus on the exciting thing that's happening right now!" Ana squealed.

Nick got out a black marker and started marking out where the piercing would be pierced on Rapunzel's ear and then Hiccup. He looked at the marks to make sure they were perfect.

"Take a look in the mirror you two" Nick said as he spun them around on their red stools to face the large mirror behind them.

Hiccup looked at were his seconds were going to be and Rapunzel smiled a huge toothy grin as she looked at where her ears were going to be pierced. Merida, Jack and Ana all looked in the mirror as well.

"It's perfect, completely symmetrical" said Rapunzel.

"I think Hiccup's are wonky" said Jack with a concerned look on his face.

"No they're not" Hiccup said, double checking his ears just to make sure. Jack looked at his ears again. "Nope I was wrong, it's just your head that's wonky" Jack said with a smirk.

Hiccup punched him in the arm but Jack just laughed, in reality though that punch hurt Jack a lot.

"So what earrings are you going to use?" asked Ana.

They both held up their earrings. Rapunzel's were gold studs with a purple amethyst in the middle and Hiccups were simple black studs.

"Nice, now who wants to go first?" asked Nick as he held up the piercing gun. Rapunzel stared up at the gun and felt nervous. "I'll go first since I've already done this before" said Hiccup, knowing Rapunzel was nervous.

Nick put opened up the packet and put one of the earrings into the gun. He leaned over to Hiccup and placed the gun where the piercing would go. "Okay one, two, three" and on three the piercing gun shot his ear, I guess you could say.

Rapunzel flinched, scared by the loud noise but Hiccup didn't even move.

"Did it hurt?" Rapunzel hurt.

Hiccup shrugged. "Not even a little" he smiled at Rapunzel

Nick pierced his other ear and wiped the black marker off both ears. Now it was Rapunzel's turn. Nick put the earring in the piercing gun and placed it on Rapunzel's ear.

"Rapunzel there's no need to be scared. It doesn't hurt I promise" chuckled Nick. "Okay" said Rapunzel. "Alright then. One, two, three" Rapunzel closed her eyes as the gun went off. She heard it but she wasn't sure if it worked because she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see everyone trying their best not to laugh.

"Was that it?" Rapunzel asked and they all burst out laughing. "I told you it wouldn't hurt Rapunzel" said Jack. Rapunzel sighed with relief.

Soon both ears were done and they were paying for the piercing, earrings and anti-septic spray.

"Thanks North, I'm so happy I got them done" giggled Rapunzel.

"No problem Rapunzel" Nick said as he smiled.

"Guys I'm going to be staying here with North to talk for a bit, when you guys are finished at the mall just come back here and then we can have dinner with North, is that alright North?" said Ana asked as she spun on one of the red stools.

"Oh course! I'd love to have dinner with you lot" said Nick as he walked over to a table that had a coffee machine. He started making two cups of coffee as the teens left the parlour.

"More like McDonalds" said Rapunzel to herself as she walked out the door.

"I heard that!" yelled Ana. The other three snickered and Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at them.

Ana watched the kids walk down the side way until they were out of view and then she looked at her old friend. If it wasn't for him getting her on the right track, she would never have become an art teacher or saved Rapunzel or been the woman she was today. Boy was she thankful for him and she couldn't wait to tell him all the interesting things that had happened to her and Rapunzel.

**Yay I hope you all liked that chapter! If you did please review and don't forget to tell me what you think the school should be called. Maybe something to do with DreamWorks or Disney who knows but I want to hear your ideas. Remember that I'll choose my favourite and use it in my story!**

**Also tell me your ideas about the story, what should happen next to Jack or Ariel or Merida or whoever! Or maybe a character that I should add to the story. Please tell me all of your ideas, if you think it's silly, don't worry okay c: I really want to here it.**

**I hope you have an amazing week,**

**Hannananaannana out!**

**P.S. My name is Hannah but when my friends are excited to see me they yell **

**"Hanna na na na na na na na na na na na na!" and it makes me so happy so I guess that's just how my username is c:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! I'm back again with another chapter!**

**Okay so when I started writing this story I wanted to not write it in first person because every story that I've ever written is in first person. So I wrote the story in third person and I whole time I've absolutely hated it. So I'm going to start writing in first person and I really don't care if you don't like it because this is my story and I will write it the way I want to write it c:**

**Anyway thanks for your reviews and all your support I really appreciate it, so on with the story!**

~ Saturday – 30th of Jan ~

Chapter 14

I walked down the street next to my three close friends. We were getting closer to the mall. The closer we got to the mall, more people there were on the side walk.

The three of them were joking about Hiccup's dog Toothless, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy people watching. Most of the time I felt invisible, even when I'm with my own friends. It seemed like it was easy for me to people watch without people thinking I was weird.

There was a family who was walking in front of us, a mother with her two kids.

The boy was holding hands with his younger sister and they were laughing. They were both jumping over the cracks on the pathway, telling each other not to step on them or the boogie man would get you.

The girl had long blonde hair that was getting in her eyes and she had a grey rabbit toy in her right hand.

The boy had a tooth that was missing in his smile and freckles were spotted along his flushed cheeks. The mother laughed at her two children, amused by their game and soon she joined in as well.

All three were jumping and laughing. I smiled to myself. Suddenly a memory flashed in my head, one that I had long forgotten.

_Mommy was sitting on the couch reading a book, her favourite blue scarf tied around her head where long brown hair used to be. All her hair had fallen out and almost every day blood comes out of her nose, this was all because she was sick. Daddy had told me that she would be better soon. I asked him when soon was but daddy didn't know._

_My little sister Emma was sitting near the couch where mommy was. Emma's hair had gotten longer and she looked a lot like mommy. I sat down next to her and played along with her. She held her favourite teddy bear called Floppy and I played with my favourite toy which was a blue rabbit doll._

_Mommy had made both of them, mommy was very talented._

_I heard mommy laugh. It was a beautiful sound. I loved mommy's voice, especially when she sang to me at night. "What are you reading mommy?" I asked as I stood up. I climbed up onto the couch and sat in her lap. Mommy giggled again. I heard Emma cry. I looked down to see her standing up and reaching her arms out towards us. She was too little to climb up onto the couch._

_Mommy pulled her up onto the couch with us and Emma sat on my lap. "It's a story about a boy named Jack Frost" I smiled and hugged Emma tightly. "He has the same name as me!" I said excitedly. Mom smiled. "Yes he does. He can control the snow and the wind. He plays funny tricks on people to get them to see him. But no one can see him, he's invisible" I frowned and so did Emma. "That sad" said Emma. It wouldn't be nice._

_"__Yeah" I said "I wouldn't like that. That would be sad and lonely". Mommy nodded. "It would be. The only people who can see him are the people who believe in him" she said. I believed in him, which means I could see him! But what did he look like? "What does Jack look like?" I asked. That way I would know what he looked like and if I saw him I could talk to him and he wouldn't be lonely._

_"__He has white hair and white skin and he wears a blue coat to keep him warm" I looked at mommy's skin. Her skin was also white like snow and she was very thin. I remember looking at photos of her before she was sick and she was never that skinny._

_"__Mommy?" I asked. "Yes Jack" she answered. I fiddled with my fingers. Daddy told us never to talk about mommy being sick, especially to mommy, but I had to ask her. "Why are you white like Jack Frost? Why are you sick? Does it hurt to be sick mommy? Will you ever get better?" I asked. I had heard one my uncle say that she could die, which meant she would sleep forever. Not even a kiss from a prince like daddy or me would wake her up. I could feel wet tears roll down my cheeks._

_I was scared she would get angry at me. Mommy just smiled, her big brown eyes looked sad though. "I am white like Jack Frost aren't I. Jack I don't know why I'm I sick. I don't feel sick, but I look sick that's all. You don't have to worry okay. I'll be alright" Mommy said but then she coughed. She then pulled me and Emma into a hug. She was warm and I felt alright for that moment._

The memory disappeared as fast as it had come. I felt tears at the brims of my eyes but I wiped them away before they could spill. That memory hurt. I had forgotten what mom looked like. She was so sick with cancer. I was positive that a month after that she had died, and then a month after that dad left. I shook my head and walked faster. I didn't want to think about him.

I heard someone call my name. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't with my friends anymore. The crowd immersed around me and I didn't have a clue where I was. I heard someone call my name again.

I looked around and saw it was Rapunzel. She half ran half jogged towards me, her long purple skirt that reached just below her knees flowed behind her. "Are you okay? I thought we lost you in the crowd!" she called towards me, pushing past various people.

I smiled and walked quickly towards her. When before I could even talk to her she grabbed my hand and started running, forcing me to run with her.

"Why are we running?!" I yelled as we ran down the busy street. I guessed we were running to catch up with Hiccup and Merida.

"Because why not!" Rapunzel yelled back.

She laughed happily as we ran. Air filled my lungs, my legs ached and my heart pounded. I felt alive for once. I felt the blood pumping through my veins. I felt her warm hand against my cold skin. It was a strange feeling holding her hand. But I liked the feeling.

Soon I saw Merida and Hiccup who were both leaning against a brick wall, they were waiting for us. Once we got to them we stopped running, breathing heavily.

She let go of my hand to hold onto her chest that was moving up and down rapidly. Her eyes glistened in the cool sunlight and I could see her breath like smoke in the air. I realised that I was staring and looked away, I didn't want to get caught staring at her. My lungs hurt and so did my ribs, maybe I shouldn't have ran but it was too late now. My ribs were healing. The cut on my lip stung in the cold wind.

"There you two are. Where were you Jack?" ask Merida.

She looked worried and Hiccup had the same expression on his face.

"Yeah what happened?" he asked.

Of course I lied to them, I would never tell them the truth. As they say, the truth hurts like a fucking bitch.

"I just dawdled and got lost in the crowd that's all, sorry to worry you guys" I said with shrug.

Rapunzel and Merida smiled and Hiccup rolled his eyes. He then punched me on the shoulder.

"That's what you get every time you wonder off into fairy land" He said as a rubbed my shoulder.

I pouted at him and wiped away a fake tear.

"You're so cruel" I whimpered.

Rapunzel made the same face and stood beside me. "Hiccup how could you do that to him?" she said.

Merida joined in and grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them together. "Yeah Hiccup you're so mean. How could do that to a precious cinnamon roll?" Merida said, hurting my cheeks as she squeezed them together.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and a chuckled at us three. Merida let go of me and ruffled my hair. I ran my fingers through to fix it back into place, then I heard someone gasp.

I looked down to see the little I saw before standing next to me and looking up at me. Her big blue eyes were wide and her mouth was a gape. I smiled down at her. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Rapunzel who looked incredibly excited.

"She so cute" she said quietly.

I looked back down at her. She whispered something to herself and smiled a huge smile. I heard someone call a name and the little girl turned around and ran into the crowd.

She looked lost and I was sort of worried about her. "I'll be back in a sec" I said to Rapunzel.

I heard Merida say something but I wasn't listening. I walked through the crowd and saw the girl again only this time she was with her brother and mom. She was pulling on his shirt and telling him something. The boy had a surprised look on his face.

"Did you really see him Sophie?" he asked the little girl who I'm guessing is Sophie. "I did. I did!" she exclaimed and looked over in my direction.

She squealed and ran up to me, dragging her brother behind her. They both stood in front of me with huge smiles on their faces.

"It is him" said the boy.

Sophie jumped up and down. "I told you it was Jack Frost! I told you Jamie! Just look at his blue eyes and white hair!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

I was shocked but also incredibly happy that they had mistaken me for my childhood hero. A huge grin spread across my face as I looked down at the two of them. All of a sudden Sophie run and she jumped up onto me, giving me a warm hug.

I was surprised by her action but I hugged her back. I crouched down to Jamie's height and put her down next to him. Sophie whispered to Jaimie that I was even cold like him so I must be Jack Frost.

"I knew you were real but no one believed me" said Jamie with sadness in his voice.

I smiled. "I am real. Of course I'm real! All of us are real. Santa, the tooth fairy..." I started to list names from my childhood.

Then Sophie started to hop up and down again. "The Easter bunny too?!" she asked as she hugged her rabbit doll. I nodded and she squealed excitedly. I noticed their mother had come over to us and looked worried at her two children.

"I'm sorry if my kids disturbed you" she said worriedly. "Sophie just insisted that you were Jack Frost and that she needed to see you"

I smiled up at her and nodded. "I understand and it's okay because..." I looked down at the two kids and smiled. "I am Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you two. Now you two better be good this year or else Santa won't bring you presents alright" I said to them with a huge toothy grin.

They both nodded. "We'll be really good Jack, I promise" said Jamie.

His eyes twinkled and so did Sophie's. Sophie hugged her toy tightly as I stood up and waved goodbye to them.

They waved back and walked away in the opposite direction with their mother. Their mother mouthed thank you back at me and I just shrugged my shoulders as I walked backwards in the other direction.

I turned around and saw Merida was standing behind me with a burning cigarette in her hand and a smile across her face. I didn't really care that she was smoking, I was in too good of a mood.

"So the punk ass Jack is actually a huge softy" she said as she breathed out a puff of smoke into the cold air.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I guess you could say that" I answered as we walked down the street together.

-::-::-::-::-

It was a long walk from North's tattoo parlour to the mall but it was worth it. We were now in left side of the mall, the side furthest away from the main entrance and parking lot. This side had all non-big named brands in it and had some of the coolest stuff.

It had gaming shops that Hiccup loves, alternative clothing, awesome little café's and so much more. Plus this side had hardly any people in it, unlike the right side of the mall.

The right side would be full of rich ass people spending all of their money on expensive stuff that they would only use once. Even though Merida and Hiccup have plenty of money and probably would easily buy anything on the right side of the mall, they still shop on this side of the mall with me and now Rapunzel as well.

We were looking around at all the interesting shops, not buying anything yet. Rapunzel had never been to this side of the mall before so it's our mission to take her to every shop here on this side.

I told her it was going to be a true Jack experience, which it would be.

There started to be more and more people walking down the mall, which meant we were getting closer to half way, which is where all the food is at.

"So where are we going anywhere?" asked Rapunzel.

She didn't have a clue where we were going. "We're just going to café that's let's just say is completely mad" said Merida with a crazy look on her face.

"Yeah it's completely bonkers" I said, making Rapunzel even more confused.

She looked at Hiccup for help. He half smiled and pointed to a café. Rapunzel turned around and laughed at the odd café. "Now I know what you mean by mad and bonkers" she giggled.

The sign above the café said 'Mad Hatter's Café' in cursive letters.

This was my favourite café in the universe, it was my friend's favourite place as well. Rapunzel excitedly walked in and looked around.

"What do you think Blondie?" I asked as I leaned my arm on her shoulder. "It's amazing" she said.

The café was made to look like it came right out of the story 'Alice in Wonderland' and it was an amazing place.

The café had odd tables and chairs that were different colours. The plates and cups that people were using were didn't match. There was a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling that was painted red and each table had roses that were red and white. The walls had been painted in a pattern that looked like cards. This pattern covered every wall of the café except for on wall that was covered in quotes from the book.

It was a café unlike any other and the best part was that each of the staff was dressed as a character from the story and acted just like them.

Alice, which is actually her name, came up to us with a smile on her face. "Hello you guys, welcome back to the mad hatter's café! Now who's your friend" she asked, looking at Rapunzel.

"Alice this is our friend Rapunzel. She's new to our school and is a junior like us. Rapunzel this is Alice and she's a freshman at our school" Merida said to both girls.

"Nice to meet you" said Alice with a curtsy. "Nice to meet you as well" said Rapunzel back but without a curtsey.

"Now follow me and I'll lead you to your usual table" Alice said. She led us to our favourite table that was in the back corner. It had the best view, you could see everyone in the café. This café was the perfect place to people watch. We sat down, Merida and Rapunzel on one side of the table and Hiccup and I on the other.

I looked at Alice's dress and noticed it was new. "Is that a new dress?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes, the mad hatter had spilt tea and cake all over my other one which made me quite upset but now I'm happy because I got a new blue dress and a new white apron" Alice said.

She spun around to show off her dress. Her blue dress puffed out more than the last one and her new apron had lace trim on the bottom now. Her blonde hair was held back by a large black bow and she had knee high socks that were black and white striped. One of her high heels was black, the other was white

"I love your clothes!" said Rapunzel as she squealed like a two year old.

"Thank you, now will I get you your usuals?" she asked and the three of us nodded but Rapunzel sat there confused. "Oh that's right this is your first time here" said Alice.

She whistled once through fingers loudly and out of nowhere a man with purple hair appeared and threw a menu towards Alice. Alice jumped into the air and caught it gracefully.

"Thank you Cheshire!" Alice yelled at the man. Cheshire winked at her and gave her his famous Cheshire cat smile.

Rapunzel sat there a bit dazed, unsure with what had just happened. Alice passed her the Menu and Rapunzel said thank you politely.

It only took her a minute and she knew what she wanted. "Could I please have the red velvet milkshake and the queen of hearts specialty?" Rapunzel asked as she closed the menu.

"Of course. Now is that all?" Alice asked. We all nodded and said yes.

"Okay now I best be off to put your orders in and serve other customers before the queen of hearts chops off my head" said Alice with a giggle.

Just as she had said that the queen of hearts in yell from the kitchen. "ALICE! Hurry up or it's OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" she yelled.

Everyone in the café laughed including me. Alice giggled and walked off saying of course your majesty.

"This place is awesome" said Rapunzel as she giggled. 'Wonderland' by Taylor Swift was playing through the speakers and Rapunzel hummed along to it.

"It is isn't it. All the staff are family" said Hiccup while looking down at his phone.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked back.

"Yeah Alice's father owns the place. He's the mad hatter, see over there making drinks" Hiccup said as he pointed at the man in the large blue top hat.

Rapunzel looked over and her mouth flew open. The man was balancing cups on top of each other in one hand and brewing tea in the other. He threw them up into the air and Rapunzel gasped. He picked up a pot of tea and the tea cups landed on his arm on top of their mismatched saucers. He poured tea into the four tea cups and put them down on at a time on a tray. He opened a jar and threw into the tea cups some sugar cubes.

He whistled twice through his gloved fingers and a man with white hair, rabbit ears and a waist coat came over and picked up the tray.

"That's the white rabbit, Alice's uncle. The Cheshire cat is Alice's older brother" Hiccup said as he pointed at the guy with purple hair and fake cat ears that were pinned to his hair.

"The queen of hearts is Alice's aunt, she's the main cook and her food is amazing. The other two cooks are the brown hare, Alice's other uncle, and the door mouse, Alice's mom. That's it" Hiccup finished.

Rapunzel was about to say something but then someone's phone went off. It was Merida's, the ring tone was the rock part of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.

She took her phone out and groaned when she saw who was calling her. "It's me mom, fucking hell" she said.

She stood up and answered it. She got out of the café, yelling some very interesting words. Hiccup sighed.

"What's up with her and her mom, another argument?" I asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "They had an argument this morning so I'm guessing that's why she's calling. It didn't help that she was a tad bit tipsy" said Rapunzel.

I knew Merida and her mom got into arguments often, there personalities just crash.

"I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back soon" Hiccup said.

He got out of his green wooden chair and walked out of the café, leaving me and Rapunzel by ourselves.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you three meet?" asked Rapunzel with curiosity in her eyes. Her eyes were such an incredible green that I could look into them for hours.

I laughed a bit when I remember us three back in freshman year, we were inseparable.

"Well Hiccup and I met in freshman year. It was our first year of high school and we both didn't know anyone. Back then my hair was dyed black and that was the only colour I would wear. I was a loner and I had anger issues to say the least. Anyone who went near me or talked to me, even if they were just saying hi, would get punched in the face. Even if they were a girl. I was a pretty pissed off kid back then" I said.

Rapunzel had a shocked expression. "I didn't think you were, I don't know, mean" said Rapunzel. She played with her phone in her hand, spinning it around with two of her fingers.

"Why were you like that?" she asked. I knew the answer but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Well I don't know, but I'm not like that anymore thanks to those two idiots" I laughed, so did Rapunzel.

"I met Hiccup during sport one, he was really short back then and there was nothing to him. Some of the kids were beating him up and the teacher wasn't there to help so I ended up beating them all up and helped him. When I took him to the nurse's office he wouldn't stop hiccupping so I guess that's why I called him Hiccup from then on. Anyway we became close friends after that. In the middle of that same year Merida transferred to our school from Scotland. Nobody could understand her because of her accent so they started to bully her. Everyone thought her hair was really weird as well and plus she was forced to wear really girly things by her mother so everyone thought she was some stupid girly girl. One day she couldn't stand it any longer and pounded all of those idiots to a pulp. Boy was she pissed. She surprised everyone that day. It was kind of like a message that said if you fuck with me I will beat your ass. After that we became friends with and helped with her accent, we kind of translated her for teachers. I'd be really lost without those guys" I finished.

It was weird talking about those times with those two, but it brought back some good memories.

"I'd be lost without those two as well" said Rapunzel. As if on cue the two of them walked back into the café. Merida grumbled to herself while Hiccup hugged her and laughed to himself.

They sat back down and Alice came back over with our drinks and food. We all dug in, eating and drinking until we were too full to breath. We talked about strange and stupid things that would only make sense to people who were as crazy as us four.

-::-::-::-::-

"I'm all shopped out" Hiccup complained. As I promised Rapunzel, we had been to almost every shop on the left side of the mall, there was only one last place that I wanted to take her. Hiccup was holding two bags full of games that he had bought from the gaming store, which meant I could go over to his place and play them as well. I couldn't afford to buy games like that at home. Shit I didn't even have a TV let alone a PS4.

We had found out that Rapunzel is a huge gamer and is quite competitive, especially against Ana. Her favourite game is assassin's creed and she had played all of them, including the newest one_.

We had decided that someday we would all have to go over to Hiccup's place and play games on his PS4.

"I'm all shopped out as well" Merida said, even though she had only one bag to carry.

We had just been in a shop that sold band shirts and Merida had bought two new Pierce the Veil shirts and one Asking Alexandria shirt.

They were both amazing bands and I was happy she bought them. When Merida moved here she was just like Rapunzel, only she knew no music. So I gave her bunch of my CDs that year and now she's the most punk rock girl I know.

"C'mon guys, just one more shop alright" I said. I wanted to show Rapunzel the shop where I worked. I think she might like it.

"Are we going to where you work?" asked Merida excitedly with her thick accent. Merida loved where I worked, so did Hiccup.

"Where do you work?" asked Rapunzel with curiosity in her voice. "Curious now are we?" I asked. Rapunzel giggled and nodded. She bit her lip, waiting for my answer. I swear she's just too cute.

"I work at a shop called the tattooed zombie. We sell alternative clothing there for both chicks and guys. It's where I get all of my clothes and shoes. We sell punk, gothic, retro and Pastel Goth kind of clothing and shoes. Also jewellery, like all the stuff that's in my ears and eyebrow, and also a whole lot of other stuff" I said enthusiastically.

I had been working at that place for nearly over three years now and it was so much fun to work there.

You meet so many people who are just like you plus we get to go to the grunge convention every year for free which is fucking sick as. Rapunzel nodded and looked like she was in deep thought.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's Pastel Goth?" she asked. Rapunzel didn't have a clue about what it was and that made me chuckle.

"You'll see, there's the shop up there on the left" I said and looked in the direction of the shop.

Merida exclaimed yes as she saw it and ran into the shop excitedly. All three of us laughed and ran after her. The shops logo was bright green and it had a boy and a girl zombie on the front who were dressed in punk clothing. The boy zombie was giving her his bleeding heart that he had just ripped out of his chest. It was cute in a gross disturbing kind of way.

Inside the walls were painted black, in fact almost everything was black besides from the lights that glowed red and band posters that were everywhere on the walls.

The right side of the shop was the women's side, the left was the men's side and the middle was full of unisex clothes. Merida was already holding three shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts and a jacket. I shook my head at her and laughed to myself.

Hiccup was looking through the shoes and he had found a leather pair of converse. I looked to my right and noticed that Rapunzel was looking at something on the wall.

I walked over to her and saw what she was looking at. I laughed a nervous laugh.

"That's you! Why didn't you tell me you were a model!" she said excitedly.

On the poster I was wearing my usual punk clothes posing next to a girl who was wearing a gothic style dress.

"I swear I'm not, I only help out with some of the photo shoots for this shop, plus I get extra pay for doing it. I'm not a model really"

Rapunzel blushed and looked back at the poster. "You look really good" she said quietly, making me blush as well. "Thanks"

Rapunzel looked closer at the poster and recognized the girl on the poster. "She looks really pretty. Is that Elsa?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah it is, she works here with me and another girl called Mavis. Our manager is on holiday for a month or so. For now it's just us three. Usually Elsa doesn't wear that kind of stuff, she only wears gothic clothes when she works here or is modelling for the company" I told Rapunzel.

Elsa was great to work with, she got shit done and was great at organising stuff, unlike me and Mavis. Mavis had just gotten a job here.

I told Eudora about where I worked last week and told her we needed more hands. Soon enough Mavis turned up in her usual long sleeves, to cover up her self-harm, and the manager hired her immediately over a skype call.

She's a pretty cool chick and we've become friends quite quickly. I came back to reality and remembered something.

"Hey I'll show you what Pastel Goth style is" I said remembering what I had to show her.

Rapunzel followed me as I walked over to a manikin that was wearing a light purple jumper with a black bat pattern all over it and it had a pink collared shirt underneath. The jumper was tucked into a leather skirt that had pink lace underneath. The manikin had black knee high socks and purple creepers.

This manikin was the perfect example of pastel Goth.

"This is the popular Pastel Goth style, what do you think?" I asked. Rapunzel stared at the manikin with wide eyes. I couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"If you don't like it we can find something else..." I trailed off. I really thought she would like it.

Rapunzel whispered something but I couldn't quite hear her. "What?" I asked.

"I love it!" she yelled, I'm pretty sure the whole mall could have heard her.

"I love it I love it I love it! Look at those shoes and that skirt and the socks are so cute and the jumper and just everything!" Rapunzel squealed as she spun around like a little girl.

I felt like high fiving myself. I'd never seen her so happy. "C'mon go try on some stuff" I said as I pushed her in the direction of the Pastel Goth clothing. She walked over and started to look through the shirts, her smile grew bigger and bigger the more she looked.

"Another satisfied costumer" I said out loud to myself.

"Jack?! Please tell me that's you" said a voice I knew from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl in very gothic dress, well all I could see was a black frilly dress and her tights with black heels. She looked as if she had just come out of some sadistic vampire anime. The girl was holding a pile of shoe boxes that was so tall that it hid her face.

"Elsa is that you?" I asked. "Yes it is! Could you please help me for a sec?" she asked.

She looked as if she was about to drop the boxes so I quickly grabbed some off the top. I could now see her face. She was wearing dark purple make up with black lipstick, very gothic indeed.

"Why were you carrying all these boxes by yourself? Shouldn't Mavis be helping you?" I asked, looking around to see where she was. I couldn't see her anywhere.

Elsa sighed as she kneeled down to where the shoe boxes were meant to be stacked.

"She was way too sick to be here but she came to work anyway because she didn't want to leave me here alone. I ended up sending her home so that she can get well for school next week. Now I'm trying to run this place all by myself with no one at the desk and I've got a date in an hour or so that I'm going to have to cancel but I really don't want to do that either" she said.

She sounded stressed and tired from all the work.

"You should have called me! I would have come here straight away to help you" I said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she looked at me and I felt really stupid when I remembered about my phone.

"You don't have a phone anymore remember, it got smashed by that car the other day" she said as she took the other boxes out of my hands.

Technically it got smashed by Pitch but I didn't have to mention that little detail.

"That's right I forgot. By the way who are you going on a date with? Is it that girl?" I asked with a smirk.

In case you didn't know Elsa is extremely gay, I'm pretty sure her blood is the colour rainbow. Just she doesn't look like your stereotypical lesbian but trust me she is. Nobody at school thought she was until they all saw her kissing a girl at school. Snow got a picture of it and posted it on twitter as some sort of way to bully her.

Elsa got heaps of hate from it but she obviously didn't care. The next day she changed her profile picture to her and her girlfriend at the time kissing. On the post she had written 'I like girls, who the heck cares?' I felt like a proud father that day.

Anyway Elsa has had this crush on this girl for months, her name was Tiana and she's a bit of a stunner. I'm pretty sure Tiana likes her, especially from the way she was looking at her yesterday.

Elsa stood up and nodded excitedly. "Yes that's great. I can't believe it, you finally asked her out! You go girl" I said as I high fived her.

"Now I'm so happy for you that I'm going to offer you a deal" I said with a smirk on my face.

Elsa rolled her eyes and side smiled at me. "Yes Jack" she said, as if she was bored of me.

"I will take over here today, you leave and get ready for your date and in exchange you find two new people to work here by this time next Friday" I said, satisfied with the deal I had just made. I stuck my hand out for her to shake. "Deal or no deal?" I asked like in that stupid game.

Elsa looked at my hand curiously. "When was the last time you washed your hands? Or showered?" she asked, looking at my hand quizzically. My smile dropped. "I can change my mind" I said moving my hand down. Quickly Elsa grabbed my hand and shook it.

"That's what I thought. Go get changed and hold down the fort here" I said as I pointed toward the door that said staff only. Elsa hugged me and said thank you. She then ran off towards the staff room to get changed.

I walked to the counter that was at the back of the store in the middle between the ladies and men's clothes. I walked behind it and found my tag that had my name on it, it also had my key to the staff room on it.

"Jack what are you doing?" someone said behind me. It was Hiccup, he was leaning on the counter with a bored expression on his face. It was as if that expression was always glued there.

"My Job. Elsa has to go out so I'm standing in for her until the shops close which is in about three hours" I answered as I got the computer running.

"Is there no other staff here?" he asked as Merida came up to the counter with a pile of clothes in her arm. She put them on the counter with a questionable look on her face as she looked at me. Before she could speak and before I could answer her, my jaw dropped wide open.

Rapunzel had just come out from around the corner wearing some new clothes. The other two turned around and had the same reaction I did.

She was wearing a black skirt with a pastel purple rose pattern on it and a cropped long sleeved shirt that read 'PVRIS' on the front. The skirt started at her hips and finished at her feet, so I ended up staring at her exposed hips and stomach.

God she was beautiful, I hated staring at her but I couldn't really stop either.

I then noticed the scars that were spread across her stomach, some looked deeper than others. They didn't look like self-harm scars, they looked like they were from burns and cuts that were done purposefully done by someone else.

"Is it okay? I probably look ridiculous, I'm showing way to much skin" she said looking down at her body and scars self-consciously. All three of us were surprised.

"Rapunzel you look amazing!" said Elsa as she came out from around the corner, dressed in more casual clothes now and her dark make up was wiped off.

"I agree, those clothes really suit you" said Hiccup. "Girl you look really good, I like the Paris shirt" said Merida as she walked over to Rapunzel to get a better look at her at her.

I smiled and nodded along with the other three. "You look freaking awesome in those clothes Blondie, just awesome" I said. She blushed at our comments but folded her arms around her stomach, still uncomfortable to be showing off her body.

"Hey Rapunzel, do you have a job? Because if not I bet you would be perfect working here! The pay is good, you get free stuff like the clothes you're wearing and you'd be able to save up for college or whatever you want to do when you leave school" Elsa said.

I smirked at Elsa. She was trying to get someone else to work here and I was happy. If Rapunzel did get a job here, it would mean I could work with her and spend time with her.

Rapunzel looked at the ground for a moment in thought. She looked up at me but then quickly looked back down at the ground. I wanted to know what was going on inside her head. She nodded and looked back up at Elsa.

"I think it would be a great Idea to work here but I would need to talk to my mom first if that's alright with you" said Rapunzel with a small smile. She played around with the material of her skirt in one of her hands as listened to Elsa's answer.

"That sounds good to me, give me a resume at school next week and I'll send it to my manager. Will that work for you?" she asked Rapunzel. Rapunzel nodded excitedly at that. They both talked about work in shit while I thought about Rapunzel.

I wondered if she would keep my secret or not, knowing her she would probably tell someone. She did promise me she wouldn't but I didn't really trust her.

The thoughts whirled around in my head. The voices talked like they usually did.

**(Jack is schizophrenic, yeah I know I'm horrible to my characters)**

I didn't know what to think, the voices were too loud and I couldn't think. I walked away from the four of them, I couldn't hear them anymore, I couldn't hear anything but the voices. I stepped into the staff room and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and leaned against the wall. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to cry. I wanted to die.

**Okay so first of all, I'm sorry if I offended anyone who has schizophrenia or know someone who does. Jack has schizophrenia but of course he doesn't know that, he thinks he's just crazy. He doesn't find out until later on in the story.**

**I hope you're all doing well and I'll see you in the next chapter,**

**Hannananaannana out!**


End file.
